The Kiss of Eternal Life
by Yuzuki Ami
Summary: Cinco chicas reunidas con poderes otorgados para apaciguar la guerra y una chica enamorada de su guardian, que en un pasado sucedio algo entre ellos pero no se acuerdan. ¿Cual es la razón de que Sakuno no puede besar a nadie?
1. El comienzo de la leyenda

The kiss of eternal life

**_HOLA!! este es el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja , empeze a leer historias aqui sobre ellos dos (porque es una de las parejas que más me gusta ) y realmente me entraron ganas de hacer una :P. Bueno, no les doy la lata y disfruten de la historia !!_**

_**The kiss of eternal life**_

_**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de la leyenda**_

Se escucha como tocan a la puerta y de ella aparece una mujer anciana de cabellos largos café tomado en una coleta con una diadema en la frente. Llevaba en las manos un bulto bastante grande y largo.

-Sakuno!-gritó la anciana-pero que estás haciendo ahí sentada, se te va a ser tarde y todavía no te han arreglado el cabello.

Una niña se encontraba sentada en un baúl junto a la ventana de su habitación. Detrás de ella estaba la cama con cuatro palos a los lados donde los rodeaba un cortinaje rojo. La anciana dejó en bulto junto a esta. La niña solamente la miraba haciendo eso, pero no se movía del lugar, estaba algo triste.

-Sakuno, que es lo que te pasa-comenzó a hablarle la anciana-, deberías estar feliz por ser tu décimo séptimo cumpleaños.-le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Sumire obachan, no estoy de mucho humor para celebrar mi cumpleaños-quita la mano de su abuela del hombro-sobretodo si estoy en un lugar totalmente distinto a mi hogar.

-Vamos Sakuno-se sienta junto a ella-sabes bien que tus padres no están aquí por un bien a nuestro pueblo y a nuestra familia.

Sakuno le da la espalda a su abuela y coloca una mano en el vidrio de la ventana y comienza a mirar el rojo que teñía a los árboles y al cielo producto del atardecer.

-Demo…porqué nos dejaron a las dos en este castillo y tan lejos de casa-le pregunta a su abuela.

-Ya te lo he dicho que es para protegerte, no quieren que te pase nada y sobretodo después de lo que pasó cuando entraron esos ninjas a secuestrarte cuando todos estábamos durmiendo.-le explica Sumire y comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello cobrizo de la chica.

Sakuno comienza a recordar esa noche, fue hace un año, estaban en la mansión de Japón. Era bastante tarde, todos estaban durmiendo, incluida ella, se encontraba en su habitación en un sueño profundo, cuando de repente sintió como le ponían un pañuelo en la boca y nariz y le sujetaban los pies y las manos, eran 5 hombres vestidos de negro y cubrían su rostro. En esa época y sobretodo a las personas como la familia de Sakuno, bastante importantes y con mucho dinero, ya que eran los reyes de Caledonia, así es como se llamaban sus tierras, era bastante normal que los enemigos mandaran a secuestrar a personal de su familia para chantajearlos.

Esa vez lograron sacarla del palacio media adormecida producto de la droga que tenia el pañuelo que le colocaron para acallarla. Se encontraba a varios metros de su hogar cuando comienza a escuchar entre sueños como cada ninja caía muerto junto a ella, y por ultimo el que la tenia sujeta. Cae al piso y siente como una persona la levanta. No logró ver su rostro, ya que era de noche y además porque se quedó dormida en ese instante. A la mañana siguiente ya se encontraba acostada en su cama, junto a un medico y a muchos guardias. Después de eso, la mandaron junto a su abuela al castillo de unos amigos de sus padres fuera del país. Aún no conocía a esos amigos.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando dos sirvientas entran a la habitación donde se encontraban ella y su abuela.

-Muy bien Sakuno, ahora arréglate el cabello y sácate el pijama para ponerte este vestido que te traje.-

Le muestra el traje que había dejado sobre la cama, era un vestido estilo elfa, platinado y con la pechera de un color rojo vino, con bordados alrededor de sus puños y cuello del mismo color de esta. Debía admitir que era un vestido bastante hermoso, aunque ella prefería ocupar sus kimonos, pero como se encontraban el otro país debía ocupar el atuendo adecuado a este.

-Es un vestido muy hermoso abuela-le dice Sakuno tomando el vestido que le entregaba Sumire.

-Debes estar hermosa para tu cumpleaños-le dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Bueno, yo me voy a arreglar los detalles que faltan, en una hora mas o menos llegaran todos los invitados, así que debes estar lista para esa hora- Camina hacia la puerta y la abre, pero antes de irse se da media vuelta recordando algo que le tenía que decir.-Ah!, se me olvidaba. Invite a un amigo mío a la fiesta, vendrá con su hijo, tiene tu misma edad, espero que se hagan buenos amigos, ya que no tienes muchos. Buenos apúrate que ya es tarde.-Cierra la puerta tras ella.

Sakuno queda mirando la puerta con el vestido en las manos, después mira a su izquierda donde se encontraban las dos sirvientas junto al tocador, esperándola a ella para poder peinarla. Sakuno da un suspiro y se dirige hacia ellas resignada.

Mientras la peinaban, comienza a pensar quien podría ser el amigo de la abuela, no sabía que tenía conocidos por estos lugares, después pensó en el chico de su misma edad, eso la puso nerviosa, era bastante tímida y sin pensarlo se alejaba de los hombres, por esa razón nunca había tenido alguna relación antes. Su familia sabía que era tímida pero no al extremo de temerle a los hombres. Tenía el presentimiento que ese cumpleaños no iba a ser muy bueno que digamos.

El salón ya se encontraba repleto de gente, todas con copas en sus manos, trajes muy elegantes y joyas de toda clase. La música sonaba mientras que Sakuno bajaba la gran escalera que la llevaba al salón, donde se encontraban cuatro tronos, los dos de al medio serian los de sus padres, pero como no se encontraban, los ocupaban su abuela y ella. Sumire ya se encontraba sentada observando a todos los invitados. Debía admitir que había hecho un gran trabajo. De la gran lámpara que se encontraba al centro del salón salían grandes gasas rojas que llegaban a las cuatro esquinas de esta. Por toda la orilla había grandes mesas con manteles del mismo color de las gasas, donde se encontraba todo tipo de tragos y frutas. También había grandes adornos de flores por todos lados.

Sakuno se sentó en el trono junto a su abuela.

-¿Que te parece?-Le pregunta Sumire-Me esmeré mucho para que todo saliera perfecto este día.-

-Está todo muy hermosa abuela.- Le responde a su abuela con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, yo me iré a dar una vuelta por ahí, ahora va a comenzar el baile, así que aprovecha de bailar con algún chico guapo-Le guiña un ojo y se va de su lado.

Sakuno se sonroja con la idea, pero ella sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a pasar.

Todo el mundo bailaba felizmente, pero Sakuno se encontraba sola sentada en su trono con una mano apoyada en su mejilla, estaba bastante aburrida y comenzaba a quedarse dormida, así que decidió salir a la terraza para tomar algo de aire fresco de la noche.

Cuando salió dio un gran suspiro de alivio, pero se tensó al instante cuando escucho unos ruidos que provenían a escasos metros de ella. Ve a su derecha rápidamente y ve a un joven con algo en las manos, el cual hacia chocar una pequeña piedra en un árbol frente a él. Sakuno se acerca un poco para observarlo mejor, estaba bastante intrigada con lo que hacía. En eso pisa una rama, la cual la delata. El chico gira para ver quien estaba detrás de él. Sakuno se sorprende al ver la mirada del chico, era como mirar a un gato y de color ámbar. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros que estaban dentro de unas botas de cuero también negras hasta más debajo de la rodilla, arriba tenia una camisa de color platino, con bordados de hojas en las mangas anchas y en el cuello del mismo color. Ella baja la cabeza rápidamente, ya que la mirada del chico era bastante penetrante. Comienza a jugar con sus dedos.

-Go…gomen…Salí un rato y te vi jugando…me intrigo lo que estabas haciendo…no era mi intención desconcentrarte.-Le dice Sakuno bastante nerviosa.

El chico solamente la queda mirando y no le dice nada. Producto al silencio, Sakuno se pone más nerviosa y comienza a transpirar helado, en eso, él rompe el silencio.

-Se llama Tenis.- Le contesta el ojos de gato.

-¿Are?-En eso comprende que le estaba hablando del juego.-Oh, comprendo, nunca había escuchado de el.

-Es normal, solo lo juega mi familia y un par más.-Contesta secamente.

Para sorpresa de Sakuno, le entrega la cosa que tenía en sus manos a ella. Era un palo con algo redondo y en eso había una malla. Ella lo coge algo temerosa y se coloca junto a él.

El chico le entrega una piedra y le señala en árbol.

-Golpea la piedra con la raqueta tratando de apuntarle al centro del árbol-Le explica el ojos de gato.

Sakuno mira el árbol y nota que al centro de este habían varias marcas producto de la piedra, lo que más le sorprendió es que era siempre en el mismo lugar. Parece que era bastante bueno aquel chico para este juego.

Se prepara para golpear, lleva la raqueta hacia atrás para dar el impulso, golpea la piedra con fuerza, pero…

Los dos chicos siguieron con la mirada la piedra que callo en unos matorrales que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros a la derecha del árbol. Se armó un silencio y la cara de Sakuno se fue tronando totalmente roja hasta quedar como la pechera de su vestido. En eso se ven unos movimientos de entre los matorrales y e ahí sale corriendo para saltar a los brazos del chico un hermoso gato color crema, bastante peludo. Sakuno se aterroriza al ver de donde había salido el gatito, justamente del lugar donde había caído la piedra que lanzó. Iba a pedir disculpas cuando el chico mientras le hacía cariño al gato gira lentamente la cabeza hacia ella.

-Baka…-

Otra vez se arma un silencio y una pequeña brisa hace ondular sus cabellos, realmente ella no tenia suerte cuando estaba junto a un hombre y sobretodo de su misma edad.

-Oh!, así que aquí estaban!-Se escucha decir desde la terraza.

Un hombre había salido y se dirigía hacia ellos, era alto, pelo café muy oscuro y tes morena, tenia una barba semi crecida y estaba vestido totalmente de negro, con una capa del mismo color que ondeaba producto del viento. La mirada se le hizo familiar y al ver de reojo al chico que tenia a su lado lo comprendió, tenían la misma mirada. Se sorprendió que el chico pusiera cara de fastidio al verlo. El hombre se acerco hasta quedar frente a nosotros dos.

-Oye Ryoma, por lo menos podrías haber ido a saludar a la vieja Sumire- Le dijo el hombre mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Los abre para fijarlos en el chico fijamente.-Me ha estado preguntando por ti shounen.

En eso fija la mirada donde se encontraba Sakuno y una gran sonrisa se refleja en su rostro.

-Valla, parece que no pierdes el tiempo, ¿he Ryoma?- Le dice al chico con una mirada picara.-Jugando en la oscuridad….

-No digas estupideces viejo.-Le contesta Ryoma bastante enfadado.

-Oi Oi, ten un poco más de respeto hacia tu padre.-Mira otra vez hacia Sakuno.- ¿No te hizo nada obsceno verdad, pequeña Sakuno?.-

-N…No se preocupe, solamente me estaba enseñando a jugar tenis.- Le dice nerviosa y agitando ambas manos en forma de negación. En eso se da cuenta que él había mencionado a su abuela y sabia quien era ella.- ¿Dis…disculpe…pero…quien es usted?-

-Oh!, es verdad no me he presentado-Dijo el hombre, pasando un brazo por el hombre de Ryoma.-Soy Nanjiro Echizen y el es mi hijo Ryoma Echizen.

-Nanjiro Echizen…-Queda pensando Sakuno.-¡Ah!, usted es…

-Así es.-Se adelanta el mayor.-Soy amigo de tu padre y dueño de este castillo. Pero bueno, mejor vamos a conversar adentro, aquí está helando. Ryoma, deja a Karupin aquí afuera.

Los tres entran al castillo donde todos estaban bailando alegremente. Nanjiro le entrega una capa a Ryoma y este se la coloca de mala gana. Se acercan donde estaba Sumire sentada en uno de los tronos del centro, a su izquierda se sienta Nanjiro y a su derecha Sakuno, mientras que Ryoma se sienta a la derecha de Sakuno.

-Veo que ya conociste a mi amigo Nanjiro y a su hijo Ryoma-Comienza a hablarle Sumire.-Ustedes dos tienen la misma edad, así que llevense bien.

-Tienes una nieta muy hermosa Sumire- Le dice Nanjiro colocándose más en la punta de la silla para poder ser visto por Sakuno.

Ella se sonroja un poco y baja la cabeza levemente. Ryoma la observa de reojo. Se encontraba apoyado en el respaldo del trono con los brazos cruzados, realmente odiaba estos eventos.

-Nanjiro, no comiences a cortejar a jovencitas de tan corta edad.-Le dice Sumire entre risas.

En eso las luces bajan su nivel y comienza a sonar un vals. Nanjiro se para y se dirige hacia Ryoma y comienza a susurrarle al oído.

-Más te vale que saques a Sakuno a bailar.-Ryoma lo mira desafiante.-Ohh, acaso Ryoma Echizen tiene miedo de sacar a bailar a una chica?

Dicho aquello, Ryoma se para bruscamente y se posa frente a Sakuno, le estira la mano en ofrecimiento para sacarla a bailar. Sakuno al ver la reacción se pone roja completamente, pero al sentir la mirada de su abuela y de Nanjiro acepta el ofrecimiento. Ryoma le toma la mano y se la lleva a la pista de baile. Nanjiro lleva a Sumire también a bailar. Debido a que eran los anfitriones y dueños del castillo eran los que comenzaban al centro de la pista el vals, mientras los invitados observaban algunos minutos para integrarse de a poco.

Ya al centro, Ryoma alza la mano izquierda de Sakuno, mientras que su mano derecha la posa en su cintura y la de ella en el hombro del chico. La ojicafes le costaba respirar debido a los nervios de la situación, no podía mantenerle la mirada, observando para todos lados excepto hacia donde se encontraba el chico. En eso siente que una mano toma su mentón y la corre lentamente hasta posarla frente a él.

-No desvíes la mirada, recuerda que eres el centro de atención en este minuto, da el ejemplo.-Le dice Ryoma secamente.

-Ha..Hai.-Contesta tímidamente Sakuno.

La música comienza a sonar y las dos parejas comienzan a moverse al son de ella. Sakuno estaba algo aliviada de que sus padres le hayan obligado a practicar el vals cuando era pequeña, pero aún así los nervios la traicionaban y en un paso, piso un pie de Ryoma, este solamente hizo una mueca de dolor pero aun así siguieron bailando después de una leve disculpa por parte de ella. La música aceleró un poco el paso, dando un poco más de giros y en una parte Ryoma toma la cintura de Sakuno levantándola unos centímetros. Después de eso los invitados comenzaron a integrarse de a poco.

-Eres muy liviana.-Le dice Ryoma y Sakuno mira hacia al suelo sonrojada.-Pero aún así pisas como si fuera un pie de gigante.- Sacándole la lengua terminando la frase.

Sakuno lo mira molesta e infla los mofletes.

-Mooou…eso paso porque estaba muy nerviosa.-Contesta con un hilo de voz.

Ryoma solamente queda mirando sus reacciones, sin decir palabras, cambiando su expresión por una un poco más nostálgica mientras la música disminuía otra vez su velocidad. Por que al mirarla se le hacía endemoniadamente tan familiar. El tenía una misión y consistía en protegerla, pero eso se lo habían dicho cuando su abuela y ella habían llegado al castillo. Antes de eso no tenía noción de su existencia. Sin pensarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por si solo, llevando sus dos manos a la cintura de la chica, presionándola a su cuerpo, haciendo que la ojicafe posara sus dos manos contra su pecho producto de la sorpresa.

-Ry…Ryoma-kun.-Le dice totalmente sonrojada.-Que sucede.-

Pero Ryoma no reaccionaba, solamente hundía mucho más su cabeza a su cuello sintiendo el aroma que desprendía de ella. Sakuno comienza a cerrar sus ojos y a acurrucarse más al chico, se sentía bastante agradable, hasta tal punto de no sentirle miedo ni vergüenza, ya que estaba tan en penumbra que nadie los podía identificar.

Pero la calma se vio interrumpida. Las ventanas del gran salón comienzan a romperse y de ellas aparecen muchos hombres vestidos de negro, tapados completamente. La gente comienza a gritar cuando estos empiezan a bajar del techo.

Ryoma no deja a Sakuno, mientras que ella, aterrorizada se apega más a él viendo todo lo sucedido.

-¡Que está pasando!-Grita la chica.

-¡Ryoma!-Nanjiro iba corriendo junto a Sumire donde se encontraban los dos chicos.-Llevate de inmediato a Sakuno, yo me encargo de cubrirte la espalda junto a Sumire.-

Y sin más remilgos, el chico obedece, tomándola en brazos y saltando a una viga del techo. Producto del impulso, Sakuno se agarra firmemente del cuello del chico, solamente había visto esos saltos en los ninjas de su país, nunca se había imaginado que el chico también sabía esas técnicas.

Ryoma otra vez da un gran salto, saliendo por una de las ventanas encontrada a gran altura del piso. Antes de que los dos cayeran al suelo, Ryoma grita fuertemente.

-Karupin!!-

Un felino los recibe en el aire, era bastante grande, ya que cabían los dos sin ningún problema en su lomo. Sakuno lo ve y se fija que era el mismo gato que casi le da con la piedra, pero sus facciones eran distintas, mucho más agresivas y salvajes, sin mencionar el tamaño que el triple y además que podía volar.

Mientras observaba, Sakuno mira atrás de Ryoma, colocándose pálida para la sorpresa de él que la miró al instante.

-Que sucede.-Pregunta él y viendo que la chica señalaba algo detrás de su espalda, fija su mirada en aquello.- ¡Mierda! ¡Más rápido Karupin!-

El felino apresuro el paso. Un gran dragón negro los estaba siguiendo, guiado por uno de los hombres de negro que habían entrado al castillo. Sakuno se pega más al cuerpo de Ryoma producto de la velocidad que había tomado el felino. Aún así el dragón ya los estaba alcanzando. Una flecha roza a los dos chicos, seguida de otra la cual logra hacerle daño en el rostro a Ryoma.

-Ryoma-kun, tu rostro.-Lo mira aterrada, viendo que sangraba bastante.

-¡No te preocupes por eso!-Contesta el chico.-Ahora, sujétate del cuello de Karupin lo más fuerte posible.-

-Que es lo que vas a hacer.-

-¡Solo hazlo!-

Dicho eso, la chica obedece y Ryoma con gran agilidad se para en el lomo de Karupin mirando hacia el enemigo, el cual no dejaba de lanzar flechas mientras que Karupin lograba esquivarlas, pero con dificultad para que su dueño no se cayera al vacío.

Ryoma lleva su mano debajo de su capa y por arte de magia aparece un arco y la capa se transforma en el sujetador donde llevaba una gran cantidad de flechas.

El chico toma una de las flechas y lo apunta hacia el enemigo, al soltarla esta se multiplica, encendiéndose en llamas y justo al llegar al enemigo forman una gran bola de fuego derribando al enemigo, pero justo antes de que cayeran al vacío, el dragón logra pegarles un coletazo, haciéndole daño a Karupin y cayendo los tres al suelo.

Mientras caían Sakuno gritaba teniendo a Karupin en sus brazos, ya que por el golpe el felino volvió a su tamaño normal quedando inconsciente.

-_Que haremos, vamos a morir aquí_.-Dice en su mente la chica con los ojos cerrados mientras caían.- _No puedo, no puedo…mis padres…_-

Lagrimas comienzan a correr por sus rostro mientras pensaba en su familia, pero una mano logra tomarla por la cintura, pero aún seguían cayendo. Abre los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era Ryoma quien los había logrado alcanzar. Toma su cabeza y la pega contra él tratando de protegerla a ella junto a Karupin.

Estaban a punto de chocar contra el suelo cuando una mano logra alcanzarlos, tomándolo de la capa de Ryoma la cual había vuelto. Los dos chicos abren los ojos lentamente y miran al sujeto que los había salvado. Sakuno lo desconocía, pero al parecer Ryoma si sabía quien era, ya que emitió una pequeña sonrisa. Después de eso Sakuno no recordó nada más, debido a que perdió el conocimiento en los brazos de Ryoma.

Un rayo de luz logra escabullirse por un orificio que había dejado la cortina de la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba en la mitad de un lindo prado. Logra llegarle al rostro de la chica que dormía placidamente en la cama que se encontraba dentro de la casita de madera. Abre los ojos lentamente. No ve a nadie, solamente una chimenea al frente de ella, una pequeña mesita junto a la cama con un baso de agua y junto a ella una puerta. Se incorpora lentamente, ya que aún estaba mareada. Abre la puerta de la habitación, entando a la salita de la casa. En la cocina que estaba incorporada a la sala había una olla hirviendo y echando agua, corre para apagar el fuego, en eso se da media vuelta y comienza a observar la cabaña.

-Donde estoy…-Se dice así misma, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado.- Recuerdo que estaba cayendo junto a Ryoma, y después…-

Un fuerte golpe se escucha asustando a Sakuno, era la puerta de entrada, donde había una chica con mucha leña en los brazos. La ojicafe corre para tomarle algunos trozos de madera.

-Muchas gracias, ya me estaba matando el peso.-Le dice dejando la leña junto a la chimenea.-Ya se está acercando el invierno y por aquí es bastante helado.

Sakuno la queda mirando, era una chica de cabello debajo de las orejas tomado con dos pequeñas orquillas a los lados, ojos bastante llamativos y de color de un tono gris oscuro casi petróleo, era bastante atractiva, llevaba un vestido muy simple de un solo color, verde oscuro. Como no respondía nada, la chica se le acerca tomándole de las dos manos.

-Que mal educada soy, me llamo Ann Tachibana y soy la dueña de esta pequeña casa.-Se presenta la chica cortésmente.-

-Soy Sakuno Ryuzaki…-Le responde Sakuno con una leve reverencia.-Dis…disculpa pero…que fue lo que pasó…porque estoy aquí.-

-OH, es cierto, Ryoma me pidió que te dijera que fueras afuera.-Le dijo Ann.-Se encuentra junto al río, saliendo de la cabaña.-

-Ah…hai…arigato.-Le agradece Sakuno haciéndole otra vez una reverencia.-

Saliendo de la cabaña se fija en el rio junto a esta, nota que Ryoma se encontraba sentada en una roca a la orilla de esta, en los brazos tenia a Karupin. Sakuno se acerca hasta quedar junto a él. Nota que en su mejilla había un parche, era la herida que le habían provocado con la flecha.

-Ryoma-kun…¿como te encuentras?

-Estoy bien.- Contesta secamente.

Se forma un silencio algo incomodo entre ellos.

-Karupin…esta…

-Recuperando.-

Sakuno mira para abajo. Cada vez que estaba con él sentía una sensación algo extraña pero no sabía el motivo, a lo mejor porque era hombre, pero con los demás era distinto a con él. Cual seria el verdadero motivo.

-Gomen…Ryoma-kun…demo… ¿donde estamos?-Pregunta Sakuno tímidamente debido a la mirada seria que tenia el chico.

-En la casa de la persona que nos salvó la vida.-Le contesta Ryoma parándose de la roca y volteándose para quedar frente a ella.- Yo…quería decirte algo…

-¿Mm?-Ladea un poco la cabeza como en signo que no entendía la situación.

-Quería decir que much…-

-¡¡Oooi Echizen, mira tenemos almuerzo!!-

Antes de decir algo, Ryoma fue interrumpido por un chico que se acercaba con una malla colgando de su espalda con muchos peces. Al llegar junto a ellos esboza una sonrisa triunfal debido a la pesca. Estaba con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones beige que se veían bastante usados.

-Echizen vamos a asarlos para el almuerzo.-Le dice el ojivioleta.-

Pero Ryoma se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y un leve tic en la ceja izquierda además de los puños apretados. Da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia un establo que había junto a la cabaña.

-¡Echizen!-Le grita el ojivioleta.

-¡Hazlo tu solo!-Grita enfadado Ryoma, perdiéndose de vista en el establo.

Sakuno no entendía nada, solo miraba confundida a establo por donde había entrado Ryoma. Después ve al ojivioleta, que era bastante alto, rascándose la cabeza.

-Ese Echizen, siempre hace lo mismo- Dice resignado el chico.

-A…anoou…-

El chico mira a Sakuno y ahí se da cuenta que no se habían presentado.

-Ah!, perdón, soy Momoshiro Takeshi-Se presenta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.-Soy el que les salvó el pellejo hace un rato. Menos mal que llegue a tiempo o sino no estarían aquí para contarlo.-

-Arigato!!-Le hace una reverencia a Momoshiro.-Realmente te lo agradezco mucho, por ayudar a Ryoma-kun…-

-OH, no, no, no me o tienes que agradecer.-Le dice moviendo ambas manos.-Es mi deber como guardián.-

-¿He?-

-Momo!! Que estas haciendo ahí!!-Grita Ann mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Ah!, solamente estaba hablando con Sakuno-chan, no seas enojona.-Le reprocha Momo.

-Como que enojona, tenemos que preparar el almuerzo y tu parado aquí no ayudas en mucho que digamos-contesta la chica.-, mueve tus pies y trabaja!.

-Anoou.-

Los dos chicos que peleaban se voltean y ven a Sakuno algo incomoda.

-Ah!, perdón Sakuno-chan.-dice Ann algo avergonzada por la escena que acababa de presenciar.-Acompáñanos a preparar el almuerzo.-

-Si no fuera mucho la molestia, me gustaría saber…que quieres decir con tu deber de guardián, Momo-chan.- Pregunta Sakuno algo tímida.

-¿Que?, ¿Echizen no te ha dicho nada?-Pregunta incrédulo.

-Es normal en él, nunca dice nada, es muy reservado.-Le dice Ann resignada.-Pero, es mejor que te lo diga él todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo. Anda por mientras que nosotros preparamos el almuerzo, los llamaremos cuando esté listo.-

Toma a Momo de una oreja ya que este comenzó a alegar. Sakuno los mira divertida y comienza a caminar hacia el establo. Al entrar, nota que Ryoma se encontraba acostado en un montón de paja que hacía de colchón. Sakuno se acerca sigilosa para ver si dormía o no.

-Que es lo que quieres.-Habla Ryoma sorprendiendo a Sakuno.

-AM, perdón si te desperté.-No responde. Sakuno se sienta en un banquito de madera junto a Ryoma.- Etto… ¿que es un guardián?

Ryoma la mira y se incorpora rendido. Se sienta junto a ella en el banco y comienza a mirar a Karupin que se encontraba jugando con la cola del caballo que se encontraba ahí.

-Momo no se puede quedar callado ¿verdad?-Se rasca detrás de la cabeza.-Ya no vale la pena ocultártelo de todas formas. Imagino que haz escuchado de la leyenda de los Elementos.

Sakuno asiente. Era una leyenda muy conocida por todo su país y sus padres desde chica que se la contaban y últimamente su abuela también. Era bastante interesante la historia, pero el final bastante triste.

-Muy bien-La mira y se pone más serio de lo normal.-Tu eres parte esencial de aquella leyenda y de la guerra que se está formando en el mundo.

_**Continuara**_

**_Bueno, aqui termina mi primer capitulo , espero que le haya gustado y cualquier critica comentario o algo dejenme un review _**

**_Los veo en el segundo capitulo_**

**_bye bye_**


	2. El beso prohibido

**_Hola a Todos!!_**

**_Wuou, realmente les agradezco los reviews que me dejaron , realmente estoy muy feliz!!, así dan ganas de seguir adelante con tu historia . Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi historia, disfrutenla ._**

**_Weno, les aclaro que el fanfic es RyoxSaku al 100 jejejeje y bueno, como soy nueva en esto no entiendo algunos terminos :P como POT, si me los pueden explicar, se los agradeceria jejejejeje._**

**_Bueno no los aburro más y lean y disfruten. Nos vemos abajo!!_**

_**Capitulo 2: El beso prohibido**_

Momoshiro se encontraba preparando los pescados, mientras que Ann arreglaba la mesa. La chica estaba bastante seria y Momo nota ese cambio de actitud.

-¿Sucede algo Ann?-

-Mm.…me preocupa como se lo puede estar diciendo Ryoma, ya sabes como es.-Le responde colocándose una mano en su barbilla.

-Despreocupate.-Responde moviendo la mano de forma despreocupada.-Ryoma le va a decir lo justo y preciso y de forma directa, sin rodeos, además, Sakuno-chan debería tener alguna noción de lo que es.

-Mm.-

En eso la pata de la mesa de madera se rompe sorpresivamente botando toda la mesa.

-Rayos, ya era cuestión de tiempo que se cayera, la madera ya estaba podrida.-Se agacha Ann para ver el daño.

-Menos mal que no habías puesto nada aún.-Se acerca hacia ella Momo.-Pero…para ti no hay problema en arreglarlo, ¿verdad Ann?-

La chica sonríe y lleva una mano al pedazo de madera roto. Una luz brillante sale de su mano y comienza a restaurar la mesa dejándola perfectamente, incluso mejor de cómo estaba. Se para quedando junto a Momoshiro.

-Pues, claro que no es problema para mi, si mi elemento es la Tierra.-

La chica sentada junto al él lo miraba incrédula. ¿Por qué motivo le había dicho que ella formaba parte esencial en una leyenda de hace siglos?, podría entender lo de la guerra, ya que ella era la hija de una de las familias más importantes e influyentes de Japón, pero no encontraba otro motivo.

-No entiendo lo que me dices.-Le pregunta confusa al chico.-A que te refieres con…

-Hace muchos años, comenzó una guerra en todo el mundo, producto que querían conseguir los poderes de los elementos.-La interrumpió Ryoma.- De a poco, estos humanos, cinco chicas con sus guardianes se juntaron. Tierra, Fuego, Aire, Agua y por ultimo, aunque no se considere un elemento pero es uno de los poderes más importantes, el Tiempo. Juntas fueron hacia el monte Kaledo, donde tenían que juntar sus poderes, pero un incidente ocurrió y las cinco tuvieron que traspasar sus poderes a otra generación para que cumplieran su tarea y así terminar con la guerra que ha surgido año tras año.

-Pero en que me concierne a mí esta historia.-

Ryoma cierra los ojos y suspira.

-Tú eres una de las elegidas.-

Sakuno se lleva ambas manos a su boca sin creer en las palabras dichas por Ryoma.

-Los poderes del Tiempo te fueron otorgados. Desde pequeña que los posees, pero nunca se habían presentado, hasta hace un par de años atrás.-

-Y…como sabes eso.-Pregunta una desconcertada Sakuno.

-Eso fue lo que me contó mi padre, cuando me revelo que tendría que ser uno de tus guardianes.-

Ryoma se levanta colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Eso es lo único que se, a medida que pase el tiempo y encontremos los elementos podrás contestar tus preguntas que querías hacerme.-

-Y, como sabremos cuales son las chicas que poseen los elementos…además, hacia donde nos dirigimos ahora.-

Ryoma gira su cabeza y la mira, pero antes de que pudiera responder, el suelo comienza a temblar, cada vez más fuerte hasta convertirse en un fuerte terremoto.

-¡¡Un terremoto!!-Grita Sakuno levantándose del banco y dando unos pasos hacia la salida del establo.

Pero el techo de este comienza a romperse. Los pedazos iban directo a Sakuno, pero antes de que cayeran una mano empuja a la chica. Los dos chicos caen en el colchón de paja, Ryoma protegiéndola de los trozos de madera que caían sobre ellos. A los cinco minutos el terremoto amaino, pero Ryoma y Sakuno se encontraban bajo todo el techo del establo.

La chica comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente al sentir algo sobre ella. En eso ve a Ryoma con los ojos cerrados fuertemente producto al peso del techo y al dolor que sentía.

-¡¡Ryoma-kun, estás herido!!-Le dice escandalizada, mirando como la cabeza del chico sangraba y caían sus gotas de sangre en el rostro de ella.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes.-

-Demo…estás sangrando y es por mi culpa.-Comienzan a salirle lagrimas.

-No es nada, además no es mucho daño, solamente son trozos de madera.-

Pero una mano de la chica lo hace callar, debido a que comienza a acariciarle su rostro. Ryoma la mira sorprendido, ya que la chica lloraba y le hacia cariño al mismo tiempo.

-_Realmente es una chica bastante especial, preocupándose del resto y dejando sus preocupaciones a un lado, no lo entiendo, como podía hacerlo, con razón era una de los elementos y ni más ni menos que el Tiempo_.-

Lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Sakuno, sus labios estaban a un par de centímetros. La ojicafe, sorprendida, cerro los ojos automáticamente apretándolos fuertemente, pero debido a que no pasaba nada, comenzó a abrirlos lentamente. En eso nota la respiración del chico en su cuello, se había desmayado.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaban y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Justo en ese momento escucho a Ann gritar sus nombres.

-¡¡Sakuno-chan, Echizen!!-

-¡¡Ann-san, estamos atrapados y Ryoma-kun está herido!!- Grita Sakuno desesperada.-¡¡Estamos debajo del techo!!

-OK, tu tranquila, yo me encargo.-

En eso, Sakuno empieza a sentir ruidos extraños y nota como la madera que estaba encima de ellos empieza a elevarse y a formar el techo nueva mente. Aprieta los ojos fuertemente y cubre la cabeza de Ryoma aprisionándola a su cuerpo para poder protegerlo.

-¡¡Sakuno-chan!!-Le grita Ann.

Sakuno abre lentamente los ojos y lo que vio no lo podía creer. Ann estaba de rodillas con una mano en el suelo y de ella desprendía una luz la cual cubría unas ramas que salían del suelo, las cuales estaban reconstruyendo el establo por completo dejándolo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sakuno se sienta, teniendo abrazado aun a Ryoma, el cual estaba inconsciente.

Momoshiro se acerca a los dos corriendo para ayudar a Sakuno a levantarse.

-Momo-chan, Ryoma esta mal herido, por favor ayúdalo a él primero.-Le dice desesperada.

Momo asiente y toma a Ryoma para llevarlo al interior de la casa que no había sufrido ningún daño.

Ann se dirige hacia Sakuno, mientras que ella la miraba con sorpresa.

-Ann…tu eres…-

-Así es.-Le dice mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.-Soy una de los elementos. Para ser precisos soy el elemento Tierra.

Ann mientras caminaban le sonreía. Sakuno no sintió miedo, solo, aunque es extraño decirlo, admiración. Aquella chica había logrado salvarlos de entre un techo completo.

-Sugoi…Ann-san, eres sorprendente.-Le dice Sakuno con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Muchas gracias.-Le dice algo ruborizada.-Pero esto no es tanto como los poderes que posees tu, Sakuno-chan.

Pero eso no lo comprendía, aún no sabia muy bien como era su poder. Ryoma había dicho que ya se habían activado hace un par de años, pero ella no recordaba nada.

Al entrar a la casa ven a Momo sentado en el sofá de la casa. No estaba Ryoma, así que supuso que se encontraba en el dormitorio.

-Momo-chan, como se encuentra Ryoma-kun.-Le pregunta mientras se sentaba junto a él y Ann se dirigía a la cocina.

-Está bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, nada grave.-Contesta seriamente Momo.-Ahora está durmiendo, Karupin lo está cuidando. Aunque no se note, pero esos dos son muy apegados y se entienden muy bien, es sorprendente.

Sakuno muestra una leve sonrisa. Era verdad, Momo decía que no se notaba, pero ella se dio cuenta al instante en que por accidente casi golpea a Karupin en su cabeza.

-Karupin…que es.-Pregunta Sakuno-La otra vez, nos salvó y era mucho más grande de lo que es. Había visto animales mágicos, pero no uno como Karupin.

-Era un gato normal,-Le contesta Momo- pero, la familia de Echizen es una familia de magos, saben toda clase de hechizos, ya sean pacíficos como maléficos. Como a él le fue otorgado la misión de ser tu guardián, le entregaron a Karupin, que gracias a distintos encantamientos tiene el poder de agrandar su tamaño y volar, así puede ayudar a Echizen.

-AM, ya veo porque son tan unidos.-Le dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Momo al mirar su sonrisa se sonroja un poco.

-_Wuou, pero que sonrisa, se ve que es una chica muy pura, no me extrañaría que el antipático de Echizen se cautivara con esta chica.- _Piensa Momo al ver la calida sonrisa de Sakuno.

En eso Ann se acerca a ellos.

-Chicos, ya tengo el almuerzo listo, deberíamos sentarnos, para poder hablar sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir.-Les dice seria.

-Es verdad, es extraño ese terremoto en Caledonia, esta no es una zona de temblores.-Dice Momo con una mano en su barbilla.-Muy bien, sentémonos a comer y a discutir lo que vamos a hacer.

Mientras tanto, Ryoma dormía profundamente en la habitación junto a Karupin. Pero un sueño comenzó a alterarlo.

_- Vamos Ryoma, debes ir a buscarla enseguida, es tu misión!!-Le grita su padre._

_Eso ya lo se, no tienes que decírmelo.-_

_El chico sale corriendo. Era de noche, y estaba todo muy tranquilo mientras corría por los tejados de las casas, de un estilo japonés antiguo. En eso se percata de un grupo de personas de negro corriendo en grupo. Se acercaban a él. Se esconde para no ser descubierto. El también estaba vestido de negro, igual que un ninja, en su espalda estaba su arco con las flechas, las saca y comienza a lanzarlas a cada uno de sus enemigos, dando justo en el blanco. Cayeron fácilmente y la chica que llevaban estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Se acerca rápidamente hacia ella y la toma en brazos, pero en eso siente un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Uno de los ninjas aún seguía con vida y le había dado con una daga justo en el corazón. Cae junto a la chica inconsciente._

_-Padre, no podrá aguantar más, se está muriendo, debemos llamarla.-_

_Ryoma comienza a tomar conciencia pero no abre los ojos, no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo. Pudo sentir que estaba acostado en una cama, y la voz que había escuchado la pudo identificar, era su hermano Ryoga._

_-No dejes que tu hijo se muera ojisan, llama a la chica, es su única salvación en este minuto.-_

_El hombre mayor sale de la habitación sin mencionar palabra, solamente el hermano mayor se queda junto al chico. Siente que le pasa un pañuelo por la frente, estaba sudando mucho, realmente se estaba muriendo, sentía esa agonía y cómo poco a poco su corazón se detenía. Cada vez sentía menos, el olfato lo estaba perdiendo, ya no podía abrir los ojos ni tampoco hablar, el audio ya era mínimo._

_Sintió que su hermano se iba, pero también sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a él. Comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, esa sensación era hipnotizante, si moría en ese instante no le importaría, con tal que esa caricia siguiera hasta que ya su cuerpo no reaccionara más. Trató de abrir un poco sus ojos para saber de quien se trataba, pero en ese instante su primer beso fue robado por aquella persona, no podía identificar quien era, solamente vislumbraba una silueta junto a él, pero cuando los dos se besaban logró mover una de sus manos, logrando tomar una larga trenza. Cada vez se sentía como si nuevamente naciera, sus sentidos comenzaron a reponerse junto con su vitalidad. La mano con que tenia sujeta la trenza la llevó hacia el rostro de la chica, devolviéndole la caricia que le había entregado ella a él en un comienzo. Fue un beso largo, pero tímido, no más que una simple unión de labios. Un beso de niños de 15 años._

_La chica se separa de Ryoma, dejándolo con la mano en la misma posición en donde antes estaba el rostro de ella, sus ojos entreabiertos no lograron reconocerla, hasta que de a poco perdió nuevamente la conciencia, logrando visualizar por última vez como los labios de la chica pronunciaban algo, no logró identificar la frase, quedándose profundamente dormido._

Ryoma comienza a sudar mucho, desesperándose y como consecuencia despertando bruscamente incorporándose en la cama. Karupin lo queda mirando preocupado, ya que su amo estaba en muy mal estado, con la respiración entrecortada y bastante sudado.

-_Un sueño.- _Se agarra la cabeza y nota que estaba vendada. Cierra los ojos para tratar de recordar que había soñado, pero era imposible.- Rayos, que fue lo que soñé, no puedo recordarlo…solo…veo una silueta.

En eso, abren la puerta. Era Momoshiro. El chico cierra la puerta al entrar y se dirige junto a su compañero.

-¿Como te sientes?, te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza.-Le dice señalándosela al ver que Ryoma tenía su cabeza en ella.- ¿Aún te duele?

-No, estoy bien.-Le responde como suele hacerlo.

Los dos quedan en silencio y al rato Momo lo rompe.

-Que es lo que te pasa, estás muy sudado.-Le dice tocándole la camisa.

Se dirige hacia una esquina de la habitación donde había un pequeño mueble, lo abre y saca una nueva camisa de color negra. Se la tira al chico para que se lo coloque.

Ryoma comienza a desabrocharse la camisa sudada.

-¿Me vas a contar o no?- Comienza a hablar Momo, mientras se apoyaba en la punta del mueble con los brazos cruzados.

-Es solo una pesadilla, nada más.-Le responde desinteresado.

Ryoma tira la camisa que se había sacado al suelo, en eso entra Sakuno a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos.

-Anou…supuse que ya habías despertado Ryoma-kun…-Pero se sonroja completamente al ver al chico sin camisa. Los dos la quedaron mirando y Momo comenzó a entender la situación y una sonrisa maliciosa se le formó en el rostro.

-Bueno chicos, yo mejor los dejos solos para que hagan sus deberes…no seas muy brusco Echizen.-

Y antes de que le llegara un zapato que Ryoma le había tirado, Momo logra salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Los dos chicos quedan solos. Sakuno aún se encontraba parada con la bandeja en las manos y mirando hacia el suelo con la cara colorada, mientras que Ryoma comenzaba a colocarse la camisa tranquilamente.

-¿Acaso te vas a quedar todo el rato parada ahí como un árbol?-Le dice Ryoma.

Sakuno reacciona y lo mira con los mofletes inflados. Ryoma la estaba mirando con la cara apoyada en su mano derecha y esta en su rodilla que estaba levemente levantada.

La chica se acerca y se sienta en el borde de la cama entregándole la bandeja al chico.

-Quería saber como te sentías.- Le pregunta la chica mientras jugaba con la falda blanca que le había entregado Ann junto con una blusa de mangas anchas color rojo sangre para que se cambiara.

-Estoy bien.-

Ryoma la mira, intrigado por las acciones de la chica. Mira las dos largas trenzas que tenía amarrados a dos cintas color escarlata. Por qué se le hacían conocida esas trenzas. En eso sintió grandes deseos de tomar una. Estiró su mano hacia una de ellas. Al tomarla, Sakuno se sorprende mirando al chico y los leves tonos rosados de sus mejillas se intensificaron.

-_Que está haciendo…esto…porque siento que ya lo viví.- _Comenzó a pensar Sakuno.

Ryoma, hipnotizado por la larga trenza castaña de la chica se lo lleva hasta tocar sus labios, cerrando los ojos, al mismo instante que suelta la trenza y su mano la lleva hasta el rostro de la chica.

Sakuno no lo rechazó, de hecho cerró los ojos y llevo una de sus manos para encontrarla con la de él.

Quedaron así por largo rato, envueltos en ese ambiente nostálgico que ninguno de los dos entendía. Inconscientemente y aún con los ojos cerrados comenzaron a acercar sus rostros. Estaban a unos centímetros cuando suena la puerta.

Los dos abren los ojos rápidamente y al ver que tan cerca estaban y donde estaban sus manos se separan inmediatamente justo cuando Ann entra a la habitación.

-Chicos, debemos juntarnos…-

Pero se detiene al ver que Sakuno estaba tirada en el suelo sobándose y Ryoma de brazos cruzados con la cara roja mirando por la ventana que estaba junto a la cama.

-Que sucede aquí.-Les pregunta mientras ayudaba a Sakuno a levantarse.-Si que se comportan sospechoso ustedes dos. Bueno sin más rodeos, tenemos que hablar sobre unos temas bastante importantes Ryoma.

El peliverde la mira serio y comprende de qué tenían que hablar, se levanta de la cama y los tres se dirigen al living donde los estaba esperando Momoshiro bastante serio, muy raro en él. Los tres se sientan quedando en círculo.

-Muy bien, ya nosotros tres hablamos del tema.-Comenzó a hablar Momo.-Echizen, te lo voy a decir a ti, ya que estabas inconsciente.

Ryoma, con los brazos cruzados corre la mirada en dirección contraria de donde estaba Momo, molesto por el comentario.

-Jaja, no deberías tomar esa actitud Echizen.-Se burla Momoshiro.-Quedaste en ese estado para proteger a tu elemento.

Sakuno baja la mirada sonrojada y algo triste. Ann nota la actitud y le toma una mano a Sakuno.

-No te sientas mal Sakuno-chan, Ryoma lo izo para que no te pasara nada malo y no resultó mal herido.-

Sakuno mira de reojo a Ryoma y nota que este hacía lo mismo. Los dos corren sus miradas sonrojados, al recordar lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer en la habitación.

Ann nota esta actitud y se lleva una mano al mentón, claramente aquí pasaba algo y no era por lo ocurrido en el establo.

-Muy bien.-Interrumpe Takeshi.- Echizen, como podrás sospechar, este terremoto no es normal, debido a que aquí nunca hay.

Ryoma asiente ante lo dicho por Momo.

-Es muy probable que el enemigo más poderoso esté comenzando a hacer sus jugadas.-

Todos escuchaban con atención.

-Debemos movernos más rápido que él. Comenzar a reunirnos con los elementos que faltan y sus guardianes, para poder ir al monte Caledo y poder apaciguar la guerra y el poder maligno que emana de ese monte y que afecta a los corazones de los humanos.

Sin más rodeos, saldremos esta noche, ya que lo más probable es que estemos siendo vigilados.

-¿Algún plan en especial?-Pregunta Ryoma.

-Si ocuparemos mi poder para poder ocultarnos del enemigo. En este momento Karupin esta haciendo guardia. Cualquier movimiento vendrá a avisarnos, más bien a ti, ya que eres el único que lo entiende.

-Entiendo.-Ryoma mira por la ventana y ve que ya estaba atardeciendo.-Pues debemos prepararnos, ya está anocheciendo.

-Pues, ya está todo arreglado.-Termina Momo levantándose del sofá.- Saldremos en unas horas, solo espero que todo salga bien. Tenemos a dos elementos con nosotros Ryoma y nuestro deber es protegerlas.

-No tienes porque decírmelo.-Contesta Ryoma parándose y quedando frente a él con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

Las dos chicas los quedan mirando y comienzan a reír suavemente.

Al final todos se levantan y se dirigen a sus habitaciones, pero antes de que Ryoma fuera a la suya, una mano lo detiene. Era Ann.

-Espera un segundo Ryoma.-Le dice seria.-Necesito hablar contigo un segundo.

Ryoma la mira con una ceja levantada. Se dirigen a la entrada de la casa, estaba bastante fresco, ya que anochecía y el invierno se acercaba. Los dos se quedan mirando, Ann estaba muy seria y Ryoma la miraba desinteresado.

-Sabes de que se trata el poder de Sakuno-chan, ¿verdad?-Dice Ann.

Ryoma se sorprende ante esa pregunta, pues claro que sabía, su misión era protegerla y precisamente por aquel poder que su padre le había contado.

Asiente con la cabeza para darle una respuesta.

-Muy bien, entonces tienes más que claro que no debes profanar los labios de ella.-Ann abre la puerta para entrar a la casa.-Eso es lo que quería dejarte en claro Ryoma. Buenas Noches.-Y entra dejando a Ryoma solo en la oscuridad.

Ya con eso quedó pasmado, recordando lo de la habitación. Es verdad, estuvo a punto de besarla, pero aún no sabía el porqué.

Los labios de Sakuno eran sagrados, cada vez que besaba a alguien, esta persona poseía la vida eterna, ya que Sakuno poseía el poder del tiempo. Pero, cada vez que lo hacía parte de la vitalidad de la chica se perdía, a pesar que poseía la vida eterna, junto con los demás elementos. Por esta razón que todos querían poseer a Sakuno, por su gran poder, junto a las demás chicas, ya que estando juntas, el poder de cada una aumentaba mucho más.

Pero a pesar de todo, al verla ahí sentada, con sus dos largas trenzas no pudo evitar hacerlo, sentía que algo estaba olvidando y al verla a ella, era como tener la respuesta, pero no sabía cual era.

Un frío recorrió la espalda del chico haciéndolo reaccionar que debería entrar. Al tomar la manilla de la puerta se juro a si mismo que no volvería a tentarse de aquella forma. Pero, al entrar y verla sentada ahí hablando con Ann y Momo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que tarde o temprano no podría mantener el juramento hecho.

Ya era media noche, la oscuridad inundaba toda la sala, solamente se podía presenciar a cuatro figuras dentro de ella envueltas en capas negras para pasar desapercibidos en la oscuridad.

-Muy bien, ha llegado la hora.-Les dice Takeshi.-Júntense todos a mi alrededor.-

Los chicos obedecieron colocándose todos alrededor de Takeshi. Este cerró los ojos y posó sus manos a un costado de él y por arte de magia sacó una espada con rubíes incrustados en el mango. Comenzó a hacer círculos arriba de su cabeza con esta y unas ráfagas de aire envolvieron a los chicos. Sakuno comenzó a mirar sus manos y se sorprendió al ver como de a poco desaparecían.

Ya había escuchado que el poder de Momo era la desaparición, pero presenciarlo era distinto.

Momo había terminado su trabajo, ya los cuatro estaban completamente desaparecidos, pero podían verse entre ellos.

-Ya está.-Habla Momo guardando su espada a su costado y esta desapareciendo.- Comencemos nuestra búsqueda para encontrar los elementos chicos.-

Y dicho esto los 4 chicos con Karupin, el cual también había desaparecido, comenzaron su rumbo para buscar a los tres elementos y guardianes que faltaban.

_**Continuara**_

* * *

**_Holaaaa!!_**

**_Bueno, aqui termina el segundo capitulo, espero que no les haya desepcionado :P._**

**_Sigan dejando comentarios, que eso me levanta mucho más las ganas de seguir mi hitoria._**

**_Eso si, les traigo una pequeña malas noticia, estoy un poquito ocupada con la Universidad, asi que no creo que dentro de esta semana pueda subir más capitulos, pero les prometo que la proxima semana sin falta subire dos capitulos de una ._**

**_Bueno un beso gigante para el que entre a leer y uno mucho más grande para los que me dejen reviews._**

**_bye bye!!_**


	3. ¡Cuidado! Serpientes en el camino

**Porfiiiiinnnn, perdon por demorarme taaanto, la Universidad me tiene hasta el limite, no tengo tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para un descansado fin de semana...:(, pero bueno. Aqui les traigo el capitulo tres de mi historia!! Disfrutenlo, me quedó bastante largo ...**

**Nos vemos abajo .**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: ¡Cuidado! Serpientes en el camino**_

Un ambiente tétrico y con mucho humo invadía el gran salón con un techo bastante alto, no se vislumbraba ninguna ventana, solamente un agujero en una pared con una gran gasa verde que hacía de cortina. Una silueta entra por esta.

La silueta se arrodilla frente a un monumento con forma de dragón.

Esta comienza a formar una luz negra y de apoco el monumento se desintegra apareciendo de ella un gran dragón negro con tonos azulados y los ojos del mismo diablo.

-Que es lo que quieres- Le dice de mal humor y con una voz muy ronca el dragón.

-Perdón por despertarlo mi señor.-Se disculpa el hombre.-Pero tenemos noticias de nuestros ninjas.-

-Pues que estás esperando, dame el informe.-Exigió más enfadado el dragón.

El hombre asustado se levantó y asintió bastante nervioso.

-Hai!...Ya se están movilizando. Son solo dos elementos con sus guardianes. Aún no se encuentran rastros de las demás.

El suelo comienza a temblar, formando un gran terremoto. El hombre que había dado la información se tropieza. Debido a la rabia que sentía el gran dragón, comienza a lanzar llamaradas de su boca, matando al hombre que había tropezado. El terremoto duró unos 5 minutos, lo que duró su rabia.

Se estaba calmando y dejando de calcinar todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-Con este pequeño movimiento…-Comenzó a hablar para si mismo el dragón.-Tendrán una pequeña advertencia de mi existencia. No se les hará tan fácil…pequeños elementos.

Y comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras todo el salón ardía en llamas. Pero con un simple rugido logró apaciguarlo, dejándolo tal cual estaba antes del terremoto.

-¡Heero!-Gritó el dragón.

Un hombre vestido de negro con la mitad de su cara tapada por un pañuelo, cabello platinado largo amarrado en una coleta bastante suelta con mechones en su rostro y con una trenza que salía por detrás de su oreja, los ojos de un color verde esmeralda intenso y de forma rasgado, aparece por arte de magia frente al gran monstruo.

-Te tengo una misión.-

-Lo que usted desee se cumplirá mi señor.-Le dijo Hero inclinando su cabeza y cruzando su brazo derecho en forma de respeto.

-Prepárate, tendrás que seguir el rastro de los elementos y sus guardianes.-Le ordena el dragón.-Procura ser cuidadoso, que no te descubran, y esa chica del Tiempo…hazle la vida imposible…la quiero ver destruida.

-Sus deseos son órdenes.-

Y tras decir eso, Heero desapareció al igual como llegó a aquel salón, quedando el monstruo totalmente solo en la penumbra de aquella gran habitación. Y de a poco, el dragón comenzó a convertirse en el monumento de piedra de un principio.

-Te destruiré completamente Sumire y será por donde más te duela…por tu queridísima pequeña nieta, la que posee actualmente el poder del Tiempo.

* * *

Estaba totalmente oscuro, no se podía distinguir absolutamente nada, pero aún así, los cuatro avanzaban sin ningún problema.

-Uaaaaa…-Bostezó Ryoma colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

Sakuno lo mira, tenía una cara bastante cansada, era natural, ya era más de las 4 de la mañana, nunca habia estado despierta tan tarde y supuso que él tampoco, ya que lo poco que lo había visto siempre estaba durmiendo en algún lugar. Una pequeña sonrisa se le formo en el rostro.

-Oi, Echizen, no te vallas a quedar dormido.-Lo regaña Momo.-Hay que estar muy atentos y sobre todo por estos bosques.

-¿Mm? ¿Que es lo que hay en estos bosques Momo-chan?-Pregunta Sakuno.

-Se dice que aquí vive un grupo de ladrones bastante peligroso-Le responde aún mirando hacia al frente, ya que él junto a Ann estaban de cabecera.-, sobretodo su jefe, es reconocido por todos los ladrones de este país.

-Um.-

Sakuno se imaginaba a un ladrón lleno de cicatrices y bueno para el trago y las mujeres, lleno de armas por todos lados y absolutamente roñoso. Se estremeció completamente al pensarlo y Ryoma notó la reacción de la joven. Solo una leve sonrisa se le formó en el rostro, ya que le parecía, en cierto modo, las distintas actitudes que tomaba la muchacha bastante divertida.

En eso, la chica corrió su mirada a la espalda de Momo mirándolo fijamente y se llevó una mano al mentón. Ryoma, claramente, como la estaba mirando, notó como lo miraba y la sonrisa se le borro del rostro y arqueo una ceja.

-¿Que estas mirando?- Le dice secamente y haciendo que Sakuno de un respingo por la sorpresa.

-Ha…na…nada.-Comienza a hablar nerviosa, juntando sus dos manos y sonrojándose.

Pero la mirada de Ryoma le decía claramente que no le cría en absoluto y rendida lanza un suspiro, realmente no era para ocultarlo, pero cada vez que hablaba con Ryoma se ponía muy nerviosa y le costaba mucho responderle incluso la pregunta más simple.

-Solamente…me preguntaba como Momo-chan podía guiarse tan bien en esta oscuridad.- Le pregunta y señala al chico que caminaba muy tranquilo evitando cada obstáculo que se le cruzaba por al frente.

Ryoma lo mira y en eso Karupin salta en uno de sus hombres soltando un maullido. El chico lo mira y saca una mano de su bolsillo para hacerle cariño al felino.

-Es gracias a su mascota.-Responde Ryoma.

-¿Mascota?-

-Si, cada guardián tiene una mascota que posee distintos poderes.-

Sakuno mira por todos lados para saber donde estaba la mascota de Momo, pero solamente logra ver la espalda de Ann y el ojivioleta caminando al frente y un bosque totalmente oscuro.

-Pero…donde está, no lo logro ver.-

-Ese es uno de los poderes que posee.-Ryoma la mira, mientras aún seguía acariciando a Karupin.- La mascota de Momo se fusiona con él para que pueda tener sus habilidades, en este caso, poder mirar en la oscuridad y poseer un gran olfato.

-Mm. ¿Y que animal es la mascota de Momo-chan?-

-Mm.….Descúbrelo tu.-Le responde corriendo su mirada.

Sakuno infla los mofletes y se acerca a Ryoma tomándolo del brazo y zarandearlo un poco.

-Mooou, Ryoma-kun vamos, no te cuesta nada decírmelo.-

-Ya da.- Corriendo aún más la mirada.

Mientras que estos dos hacían tal alboroto, Momo y Ann estaban muy divertidos escuchándolo. Momo no paraba de reír disimuladamente, mientras que Ann se llevaba una mano en la frente.

-Parece que esos dos se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad Ann?-

-Así parece…-Mirando de reojo a los dos chicos de atrás que aún discutían, Sakuno jalándolo del brazo y Ryoma mirando hacia un lado con un leve tic en la ceja.-Quien me preocupa es Ryoma.-

-Porque dices eso.-La mira incrédulo.-

-Recuerda el poder de Sakuno, Momo.-

-No te preocupes, Ryoma sería incapaz de hacerle algo a Sakuno-chan, ya sabes como es él.- Le dice haciéndole cariño en la cabeza de Ann.

-Eso lo se…pero…tengo un pequeño presentimiento, de que algo podría pasar entre ellos dos o…que ya pasó algo.-Contesta nerviosa llevándose el dedo pulgar a los labios.

Momo la queda mirando con aún su mano en su cabeza, una sonrisa se le forma en el rostro y comienza a frotarle la cabeza despeinándola totalmente.

-¡Pero que diablos estás haciendo!-Le grita Ann sacándole la mano de su cabeza.

-Ya deja de preocuparte tanto, ¿quieres?-La regaña Momo, el cual tenía pequeñas lágrimas por la risa que le había dado.-Echizen tiene claro las reglas, y si de todas formas pasa algo, deberías estar feliz por él, así de una buena vez entendería lo que es ese sentimiento.-

-Mm.-

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por un grito de Sakuno. La chica se había tropezado con algo por tanto jalarle el brazo a Ryoma y no poner atención a donde pisaba. Pero antes de que cayera, el peliverde logra tomarla por la cintura.

Sakuno se pone totalmente colorada y comienza a mirar de reojo a Ryoma, el cual al darse cuenta la levanta enseguida corriendo su mirada con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

-¿Vez a lo que me refiero?-

Le dice Ann dándose vuelta después de presenciar la escena, pero nota que su guardián reía para si mismo agarrándose el estomago y con leves lagrimas.

-De que tanto te ríes Momo.-Dice Ann enfadada y cruzándose de brazos.

-Parece que esos dos van más rápido de lo que yo pensaba.-Contesta Momo, sacándose las lagrimas de los ojos.-

-No le veo lo chistoso.-

Mientras estos dos discutían, los dos chicos de atrás mantenían sus mirandas alejadas.

Hasta que un pequeño movimiento hace que Sakuno mire hacia unos matorrales, en eso ve que algo brillante se acercaba a gran velocidad. Alarmada, grita.

-¡¡Cuidado, agáchence!!-Les grita a todos y se lanza junto a Ryoma justo en el momento en que una ola de flechas pasaron por sus cabezas.

-¡¡Mierda, vamos corran, son los bandidos!!-Grita Momo tomando a Ann en sus brazos para ir más rápido y poder protegerla por cualquier cosa.

Ryoma lo imita, pero en vez de tomarla en brazos, le agarra una mano y comienzan a correr juntos.

Comenzaron a escuchar como un grupo de personas se acercaba gritando tras ellos, eran bastantes, ellos cuatro no podrían hacer mucho, además se encontraban en total oscuridad y en un bosque que no conocían.

-¡Ryoma-kun como es que nos encontraron, se supone que nadie nos podía ver!-Pregunta asustada Sakuno mientras corrían.

-Yo tampoco lo se, no lo entiendo.-

Sakuno gira su cabeza para ver a sus enemigos y justo en ese momento ve como una flecha se dirigía justo a la espalda de Ryoma.

-¡¡Ryoma-kun cuidado!!-

Pero antes de que la flecha llegara al peliverde, el cual se había volteado gracias a la advertencia, Sakuno se pone frente a él y levanta una mano en dirección a la flecha. Un sonido hueco sale, junto a unas vibraciones, de su mano y la flecha se detiene justo frente a ella, cayendo a sus pies.

Sakuno comienza a sudar frío y se desmaya. Ryoma alcanza a tomarla y le pone una mano en la mejilla.

-¡¡Ryuzaki reacciona!!-

Pero los enemigos se acercaban cada vez más. Después de maldecir, Ryoma toma a la chica en brazos y comienza a correr para alcanzar a sus dos compañeros que estaba un par de metros más adelante.

* * *

Un chico sentado en unas pieles miraba una pantalla el cual mostraba como Sakuno se colocaba frente a Ryoma y lograba detener la flecha que se dirigía frente al peliverde para darle el golpe de gracia.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se le forma en el rostro.

-Akira-Llama el chico que estaba sentado.

Un chico de unos 17 años, alto, pelo castaño oscuro corto y bastante desordenado, con una cinta en la frente, ojos color rojo y bastante intensos, estaba vestido de negro con una armadura que le tapaba solamente el pecho de color rojo, la camisa era de manga corta y tenia muñequeras en sus brazos del mismo color que la armadura. Entra a la habitación oscura donde estaba el chico que lo había llamado.

-Si señor.-

-Quiero que me traigas a la chica de trenzas, viva.-Le ordena el hombre.

-Que hacemos con los demás.-

-No me importa, solo trae a la chica.-

Una serpiente pasa junto a Akira llegando hasta el chico sentado. Akira al correrse un poco, logra que entrara un poco de luz a la habitación vislumbrando los ojos del muchacho, unos ojos bastante serios, negros y rasgados, y en la cabeza tenia un pañuelo verde.

La serpiente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo hasta posarse en su cuello, mirando a Akira y sacando repetidamente su lengua.

-La quiero ahora, anda de una buena vez.-Le exige el hombre.

-¡Hai!-

Y sin pensarlo dos veces el chico desapareció corriendo, dejando solos al muchacho con la serpiente y viendo nuevamente la pantalla donde se podía ver como Ryoma corría con Sakuno en brazos.

-Pshhh-

* * *

-¡Momo, como es posible que nos hayan descubierto!-Pregunta Ann, mientras seguian escapando de los bandidos.

-Yo tampoco lo se, es imposible que nos hayan visto-Dice un desconcertado Momoshiro.

En eso, Ann mira para atrás y ve que estaba Ryoma corriendo con Sakuno desmayada en sus brazos.

Aterrorizada Ann le pregunta.

-¡Que le pasó a Sakuno!

-Ocupo sus poderes.-Contesta Ryoma.-Aún no está acostumbrada a ocuparlos, y parece que utilizó más energía de lo necesario.

-¡Ya basta de tanto parloteo y sigue corriendo!...¡Wa!-

Los chicos caen al piso, quedándose totalmente inmóvil, así, los bandidos comenzaron a rodearlos completamente.

-Ja, la trampa del jefe dio resultado.-Dice uno de ellos.

-Mierda, porque no nos podemos mover del suelo.-Comienza a alegar Momo, que aunque no tenia en brazos a Ann, aun le sujetaba una de sus manos.

-Es una de las trampas de este lugar, hay plantas que lanzan un gas paralizante con el movimiento que haces al correr, es por eso que al fin y al cabo, caes rendido, así como están ahora.- Contesta un hombre bastante corpulento, lleno de cicatrices, cabello castaño corto, ojos del mismo color que el cabello, vestido con una sudadera y pantalones que le llegaban a los tobillos, todo de color beige y en su cintura llevaba dos cinturones cruzados de color negro con muchas clases de dagas y cuchillos.

-¡Ya basta Hiroto!-

Interrumpe una voz. Había aparecido entre ellos Akira. Los demás bandidos se inclinaron levemente, pero Hiroto solamente se cruzó de brazos.

-Que es lo que quieres Akira.-Pregunta molesto Hiroto.

-Tengo órdenes del jefe.-Responde, quedando justo frente a él, llevando una de sus manos a su cintura y sonriendo sarcásticamente.-Mejor, hazte a un lado, si no quieres tener otra vez problemas con él.-

Hiroto tira un escupo hacia un lado y se corre. Akira se acerca a donde estaban Ryoma y Sakuno y una sonrisa maliciosa se le formó al ver el rostro del peliverde, el cual lo miraba con odio y una pizca de advertencia.

-No me pongas esa cara.-Comienza a hablarle Akira.-Tu eres el incompetente que no pudo proteger a una chica.-

Y dicho eso, se arrodilla para tomar a Sakuno en brazos, la cual aún no despertaba.

-No te atrevas…-Amenaza Ryoma.

-O que, ¿acaso piensas atacarme estando en ese estado?-Le dice de forma sarcástica- No seas ingenuo, no podrán moverse hasta varias horas más. Disfruten de su descanso, mientras que el jefe gozará con su pequeña compañera.

Y después de una carcajada general de todos los bandidos, estos se alejan y desaparecen junto a Sakuno.

Ryoma, apretando los dientes y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, comienza a maldecir lo sucedido y sobretodo a Akira.

-Echizen, relájate,-Le dice Momo-ya veras que vamos a encontrar a Sakuno-chan, déjamelo a mi.-

Ryoma lo mira con una ceja levantada. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en estos momentos?

En eso, aparece junto a Takeshi un hermoso lobo blanco y con unos ojos amarillos penetrantes, mira a su dueño y comienza a emitir un extraño polvillo gris, el cual los envolvió a los tres.

Poco a poco los chicos lograron mover su cuerpo, levantándose finalmente. Y sin perder más tiempo, Ryoma da media vuelta y da unos pasos en dirección por donde se habían llevado a Sakuno, pero es detenido por Momoshiro.

-Adonde crees que vas Echizen.-

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-Dice un enojado Ryoma.

-No seas impaciente Ryoma.-Comienza a hablar Ann después de haberse levantado y limpiarse su vestido de un color azulino.- Momoshiro se encargara de encontrarla.-Afirma la chica colocando sus dos manos en la cintura.

-Rikuto.-Dice Momo mirando a su mascota.-Ya sabes que hacer.

El lobo lo mira y asiente, en eso da un gran aullido, haciendo que todas las hojas de los árboles comenzaran a moverse y a rodear a Ann. La chica cierra los ojos quieta mientras las hojas bailaban a su alrededor. En eso, Ann abre los ojos y mira a Rikuto, le toca la cabeza por unos segundos y al sacarlo el lobo comienza a correr.

-¡Muy bien Ann!- Felicita Momo, empezando a correr.

La chica y Ryoma comienzan a seguirlo. Ryoma no entendía mucho lo que había pasado.

-Como hiciste eso.-Le pregunta a Ann.

La chica esboza una sonrisa mientras corrían.

-Recuerda que mi elemento es la Tierra.-Dice Ann.-Puedo controlar las platas y la tierra e incluso puedo entender lo que dicen.-

Ryoma la mira y después al lobo que corría en la cabecera. Ann nota la reacción del chico y adivina lo que estaba pensando.

-Rikuto es la mascota de Momoshiro, el cual es mi guardián. Él posee la habilidad de entender lo que me dicen las plantas, aparte de que puede mimetizar a las personas a su alrededor con el entorno que nos rodea. Es un animal bastante especial y muy fiel a mi.

Pero su conversación termina cuando el lobo se detiene al frente de una cascada, el cual notan que justo al lado de ella había una entrada a una cueva, que estaba cubierta de matorrales.

Lentamente se acercaron a ella. Momo lleva la mano para correr todas las plantas que tapaban la entrada, pero justo al momento de tocarlas, un centenar de serpientes caen donde estaban ellos.

-¡Cuidado!- Grita Momo

-¡Kya!-

-¡Ann!-

Pero era imposible moverse, ya que la cantidad de serpientes era obscena. Y de a poco los tres chicos se fueron perdiendo y hundiendo entre ellas.

* * *

La oscuridad era absoluta, aunque de a poco iba abriendo los ojos. Pudo sentir que estaba sobre algo blando y logró distinguir que era una cama.

Lentamente se fue incorporando, finalmente sentándose, pero tuvo que agarrarse la cabeza, ya que el mareo que tenía era insoportable.

Miro todo el lugar una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. A su derecha había una puerta, por ella entraba una gota de luz por la rendija que se formaba debajo de ella y pudo notar que solamente había una cama, pero no podía distinguir que era lo que había en la esquina de la habitación.

-¿Donde estoy?-Se preguntó para si misma.

-Ya era hora que despertaras.-

Una voz ronca se izo escuchar en la penumbra. Sakuno se sobresalto y comenzó a sudar por el miedo que sentía. No sabía donde estaba, además, claramente no estaban ni Ryoma ni Momoshiro y tampoco Ann. Se encontraba totalmente sola junto a esa persona.

La silueta se levanta de, lo que pudo suponer, una silla, acercándose a la orilla de la cama en donde estaba Sakuno. La chica no podía hacer nada, aparte que no tenía ningún arma, estaba totalmente mareada, la cual le impedía pararse de ahí.

El hombre le toma el mentón con brusquedad, haciendo que Sakuno la obligara a verlo.

-Así que tú eres la chica del Tiempo.-

-Quien…eres tu.-Pregunta temerosa Sakuno.

-Pshhhh.-Emite el chico, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la chica.

Sakuno logra empujarlo hacia atrás, antes de que pudiera hacerle algo. No logró botarlo, ya que no estaba con la suficiente fuerza, además que el chico por lo que pudo notar, era bastante corpulento.

Se acercó a la mesa que estaba junto a la cama y prendió una vela, ahí Sakuno pudo ver como era el chico. Un hombre de estatura normal, muy musculoso, llevaba una sudadera negra con pantalones apretados del mismo color y unas botas estilo pirata sobre los pantalones, en su cabeza llevaba un pañuelo verde con adornos blancos y de el se lograban distinguir pequeñas mechas color negro, los ojos eran totalmente negros y con una mirada bastante agresiva.

El muchacho dirige su mirada a Sakuno y le toma del brazo sacándola de la cama bruscamente. La levanta de la cintura y comienza a llevársela a otra habitación con ella colgando de uno de sus brazos y sin prestar atención la resistencia que hacia la chica.

Una vena se le empezó a formar en la frente al chico y perdiendo la paciencia la comenzó a zarandear.

-¡Ya para de una maldita vez!-Le grita el joven-Eres demasiado escandalosa, por eso es que odio tener chicas aquí.-

-Entonces que es lo que quieres de mi.-Pregunta Sakuno.

Pero una mirada asesina la hace callar al instante. Por lo general a Sakuno le daban miedo los hombres, pero este era para salir arrancando, mejor seria quedarse callada y no emitir resistencia.

El chico entra a una habitación. Era donde estaba antes viendo al grupo de jóvenes en el bosque por aquella pantalla, pero esta vez estaba lleno de velas, la cual se pudo distinguir muy bien la habitación, la cual estaba llena de acolchados cojines, rojos y café, y al fondo de esta había un especie de corral. El chico la lleva junto a este y la tira con brusquedad a unos cojines. La toma de ambos brazos y la mira fijamente.

-Yo se cual es tu poder.-Comienza a hablarle-Tu puedes manejar el tiempo de todo lo que nos rodea, no importa si son objetos o seres vivos…así que…

-¡Kaidoh!-Grita Akira entrando a la habitación interrumpiendo a su jefe.

-Que mierda quieres.-Dice enfadado el chico.

-¡Los guardianes han entrado a la cueva!-

-¿¡Como!?-Pregunta incrédulo Kaidoh tirando a Sakuno y levantándose.- ¡Como mierda lograron traspasar la trampa!-

-Eso mismo nos preguntamos todos-

Kaidoh se acerca a Akira y le hace una seña para que lo llevara al lugar donde estaban los guardianes. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, los dos chicos miran a Sakuno que estaba levantándose.

-Que hacemos con la chica.-Pregunta Akira.

-Dejémosla aquí, no podemos permitir que se escape, además, no va a estar sola.-Le responde mirándola con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

Y tras decir eso cierra bruscamente la puerta tras de él. Sakuno corre hacia ella e intenta de todos los modos poder abrirla, pero era imposible, ya que la habían cerrado con llave.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!-Comienza a gritar, y lagrimas le empiezan a salir de los ojos, quedando de rodillas frente a la puerta y con las manos en ella.-Ryoma-kun…

Pero unos ruidos detrás de ella la hacen darse vuelta rápidamente y ve como algo se movía en aquel corral.

Kaidoh y Akira corrían en dirección a todo el alboroto, el pelicafe lo mira algo preocupado.

-Oi, Kaidoh, ¿crees que la chica lograra hacer algo?-

Kaidoh, aun corriendo, frunce el ceño y corre la mirada hacia sus pies y tras un momento de silencio le contesta.

-Si la leyenda es verdadera, esa chica podrá recuperar cualquier cosa que tenga Miyu.-

Tan convincente fue su respuesta que Akira solamente esbozo una sonrisa y siguió corriendo junto a su jefe.

* * *

-¡¡HAAAA, estos tipos brotan como la mala hierba, no paran de llegar nunca!!-Alega Momoshiro mientras peleaba con su espada contra todos los bandidos de la cueva.- ¡¡Echizen, ve a buscar a Sakuno, yo me encargo del resto!!

Y Ryoma, tras lanzarle una flecha a uno de ellos mira a su compañero y asiente con la cabeza, saliendo del lugar de batalla y perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos del lugar.

-¡Ya estoy cansado de todos ustedes!- Momo guarda su espada y cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que levanta una mano.

Tras unos segundos así, su mano la cambia de posición colocándola frente a él y de este saliendo un impulso con un sonido como un rugido, lanzando a todos sus enemigos hacia atrás y dejándolos totalmente inconscientes.

-Uf, gracias Rikuto- Agradece Momo a su mascota y pasando una mano por su frente.

En eso aparecen Kaidoh y Akira al lugar donde se había producido la batalla y colocándose frente a frente con Momo. Los tres chicos se miran fijamente con cara de odio y por acto reflejo, el ojivioleta saca su espada.

-Tu debes ser el jefe de todos estos inútiles, ¿verdad?-

-Pshhhh-

Fue lo único que respondió Kaidoh y con las cejas bien fruncidas le da una orden a Akira con la mano para que no se entrometiera y de un salto, como si fuera una cobra, se lanzó a pelear contra Momo con una de sus dos espadas que tenia en su cintura.

-Aquí el único inútil eres tu-Le dice Kaidoh cuando forcejeaban con la espada y con la cara frente a frente.

* * *

Ryoma corría por todos los pasillos de la cueva y lo único que encontraba eran puertas y más puertas.

-Maldición, donde estas.-Maldice el chico deteniéndose y jadeando un poco.-¡¡Ryuzaki!!-Y comienza a correr otra vez.

Sakuno escucha voces que venían de afuera. Se encontraba sentada en uno de los cojines y levanta aún más la cabeza al escuchar que decían su nombre.

Se sorprende al identificar la voz que la llamaba, era Ryoma.

-¿Ryoma-kun?-Escucha otra vez que la llamaba y si, claramente era el peliverde.

Se levanta bruscamente y corre hacia la puerta empezando a golpearla y a gritar.-¡¡Ryoma-kun, aquí estoy, por aquí!!-

Ryoma se detiene y escucha los golpes y la voz de la chica, estaba a dos puertas más adelante. Corre hacia ella y se detiene justo al frente colocando ambas manos en la puerta.

-¿Ryuzaki, te encuentras bien?-Comienza a hablarle.

-Estoy perfectamente.-Le contesta la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin sacar ambas manos de la puerta.

-Aléjate de la puerta, voy a sacarte de ahí.-

-Hai!-

La chica obedece, alejándose bastante de la puerta y agachándose para protegerse y así no recibir ningún golpe.

Un fuerte estallido hace volar en mil pedazos la puerta llenando de polvo brillante la habitación.

Ryoma se encontraba solo unos pasos más atrás de la entrada con su arco en las manos y en posición de que acababa de lanzar una flecha. El chico entra rápidamente a la habitación.

Sakuno lo mira y se levanta lentamente.

-Ryuzaki, vámonos antes de que lleg….-

Pero el chico fue interrumpido, ya que Sakuno se lanza a su cuello abrazándolo fuertemente, hipnotizando al peliverde con el movimiento de su largo cabello castaño.

No pudo resistir en devolverle el abrazo y enterrar su cara en el cuello de la chica.

Sakuno esboza una sonrisa y manteniendo los ojos cerrados lleva una mano hasta los cabellos verdosos del chico.

-Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido Ryoma-kun…perdón por ser una molestia para ti.-Comienza a hablarle la chica con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

Ryoma se sorprende ante las palabras dichas por la pelicafe, abriendo los ojos pero sin moverse de la posición en la que estaban, pero los vuelve a cerrar acercando su rostro hasta el oído de la chica y empezando a susurrarle.

-Nunca he dicho que seas un estorbo para mí…además, yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte con mi vida.-

Y lentamente se separan unos centímetros y el chico acerca su rostro hasta la mejilla de Sakuno acercando sus labios, rozándolos en la piel de la muchacha, y bajando lentamente hasta su cuello.

Sakuno solamente cerró sus ojos abrazando el cuello del chico y se estremecía con cada roce del muchacho. Poco a poco, la mano de Ryoma comienza a bajar hasta la cintura de la chica, levantando levemente la blusa roja que llevaba, pero un movimiento en la habitación detuvo su propósito, haciendo girar a Sakuno y que Ryoma levantara la mirada.

En eso la pelicafe se acuerda de lo que estaba cuidando, acercándose hasta el corral, cogiendo la mano de Ryoma para que fuera con ella.

El chico se sorprende al ver que era una serpiente bastante grande, pero se veía en muy malas condiciones. Sakuno se agacha para observarlo más de cerca.

-Kaidoh-kun, es el jefe de los bandidos. Me trajo hasta aquí y me dejo encerrada en esta habitación.-Comienza a relatarle a Ryoma que la observaba de pie y con una mano en la cintura.-Cuando me dejó sola, escuche unos ruidos que venían de ahí y me acerque a ver lo que era, encontrándome a esta serpiente bastante enferma. Kaidoh, antes de dejarme me dijo que yo podía controlar el tiempo de todo lo que nos rodeaba, incluso el de los seres vivos…que es lo que quiere decir, Ryoma-kun.-Le pregunta mirando al chico.

Este suspira y se coloca de cuclillas frente a ella.

-Lo que quiere decir es que tu puedes devolverle la vitalidad a esta serpiente Ryuzaki, tienes el poder de manejar el tiempo de los seres vivos y objetos, es decir, que puedes hacer que se recupere esta serpiente. Se ve que esta bastante enferma.-Le dice el chico.

Sakuno mira la serpiente y esboza una sonrisa.

-Kaidoh-kun no es una persona mala, solamente quería que recuperara a su mascota.-

Ryoma la mira de reojo y toma una de sus manos hasta llevarla a la serpiente rozándola levemente. Sakuno se sorprende y mira al peliverde.

-Ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer Ryuzaki, solamente cierra los ojos y siéntelo.-Le explica Ryoma.

Sakuno obedece y colocando ambas manos, rozando la piel de la serpiente cierra los ojos. Después de unos segundos comienza a sentir un calor por dentro y una luz tenue sale de sus manos envolviendo a la serpiente. Al rato, unos pigmentos negros emanan de la piel de esta, sorprendiendo a Ryoma y a Sakuno que había abierto los ojos.

-Que es eso.-Pregunta la chica.

Ryoma toma una de esas gotas que se desprendía y lo lleva a su nariz para olerlo, alejándolo inmediatamente.

-Es un veneno mortal que comienza a paralizar el cuerpo de la victima y cada uno de sus órganos, y finalmente matándolo.-

Sakuno entristece su mirada al ver a la serpiente, pero al instante se alegra al terminar su misión de sanarla y viendo como esta comenzaba a moverse normalmente acercándose a ellos.

Ryoma la toma con total naturalidad y se levanta estrechando una mano para ayudar a Sakuno. Esta acepta su ayuda tomándole la mano y levantándose.

-Debemos llevarle la serpiente a su dueño, antes que se arme algo peor entre esos dos.-Dice Ryoma comenzando a correr hacia el lugar de batalla.

-¿Quienes dos?-Pregunta Sakuno.

-Momoshiro y Kaidoh.-

Comienzan a correr más rápido al escuchar todo el alboroto de la pelea entre estos dos chicos, llegando finalmente junto a Akira que solamente observaba aquel acto.

Los dos chicos peleando estaban bastante dañados y ni hablar del lugar, no se habían percatado de la presencia de los dos recién llegados.

Sakuno sin pensarlo toma a la serpiente y corre hacia ellos, esquivando la mano de Ryoma que la iba a detener. Esta la sigue.

La pelicafe se coloca justo al medio de un ataque con las espadas de los dos chicos.

-¡¡ALTO!!-Grita la chica, haciéndolos detener justo en el momento en que las espadas habían quedado, una rozando su rostro y la otra su cintura.-Kaidoh-kun, ya no sigas, tu serpiente está recuperada.-Le dice al chico que tenia al frente, aun con la espada levantada.

Kaidoh mira a la serpiente que tenia la chica en sus manos e inmediatamente baja su espada tomándola. Sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa al ver que estaba en buenas condiciones, pero ninguna otra reacción apareció en su rostro, solamente un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver al chico con el que estaba peleando sonriendo en tono de burla.

Kaoru mira a Sakuno que estaba sonriendo calidamente con las manos juntas.

-Arigatou.-Susurra inclinando levemente su cabeza en forma de respeto.

Sakuno solamente abre los ojos y sonríe más alegremente. Pero se da cuenta de su alrededor y nota que todos los bandidos estaba muy mal heridos. En eso levanta ambos brazos hasta la altura de su pecho y con las manos totalmente abiertas, aparece una luz blanca, la misma que salio para recuperar a la serpiente, pero más potente, dividiéndose en pequeñas esferas que se dirigían a cada uno de los heridos, recuperándolos rápidamente. El bullicio se apoderó de la sala cuando todos se habían levantado, pero nadie pudo agradecer a Sakuno, ya que después de terminar su labor, se desmaya en los brazos de su guardián, totalmente exhausta por haber ocupado tanto su poder.

Ryoma la alza en sus brazos para llevársela, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Conozco a su enemigo, también es el de nosotros.-Le dice Kaidoh.-Deben estar precavidos, así como están no lograran vencerlo, ni a el ni a sus súbditos.-

-Gracias por la advertencia.-Responde Ryoma marchandose.

Momoshiro solamente hace un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida y comienza a seguir a su compañero.

Cuando se pierden de vista, Kaoru aún seguía viendo el lugar por donde se habían ido, pero una mano en su hombro lo hace despertar de sus pensamientos.

Su cabeza gira para ver quien era y es sorprendido, ya que todos sus compañeros lo estaban mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sabemos lo que quieres jefe.-Le dice Akira.-Siga lo que siempre a querido hacer.-

-No se preocupe jefe, nosotros nos la arreglaremos bastante bien.-Dice un animado Hiroto.

Kaoru muestra una sonrisa en el rostro pero bastante seria y se inclina levemente.

-Esta será mi ultima orden.-Comienza a hablar Kaidoh con voz autoritaria.-Pobre de que me entere que algún maldito izo disolver a los bandidos de la montaña, porque los maldeciré hasta que el ultimo muera de la forma más dolorosa,¡me escucharon!-

Y un asentimiento general se escucha de todos los bandidos.

-Te dejo a ti al cargo de todo Akira.-Otorga Kaoru mientras que levantando un brazo en forma de despedida, sale corriendo en dirección a los guardianes con los elementos.

* * *

Ann se encontraba sentada en una roca junto a la cascada con Karupin en sus piernas. En eso visualiza a los chicos saliendo de la cueva con Sakuno en los brazos de Ryoma. La chica se levanta rápidamente para correr al encuentro de los chicos.

-Ya estamos.-Dice Momo.-Sigamos nuestro camino.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar, pero un ruido los atrajo, volviendo su mirada hacia atrás. Ahí estaba parado Kaidoh con Miyu. El chico se acercó a ellos bastante serio y con los brazos entrecruzados. Pasa de largo y queda parado unos centímetros de ellos con los ojos cerrados y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Necesitaran mucha ayuda para esta batalla…y también para cruzar este bosque soy el único que sabe salir sin perderse…así que… -

Pero un golpe en la espalda dado por Momoshiro no permitió que terminara su frase. Kaidoh lo mira y ve que el ojivioleta tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Momo siguió caminando seguido por el resto que al pasar por el lado de Kaidoh también esbozaban una sonrisa. Kaoru sonrió levemente y siguió al grupo para seguir con su viaje.

En eso Sakuno comienza a abrir los ojos y nota que estaba en los brazos de Ryoma. Se sobresalta un poco y el chico lo nota parando y dejándola en el suelo.

-¡Sakuno-chan!, ¿ya te encuentras bien?-Se acerca Ann dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Sakuno estaba algo aturdida, pero dentro de todo se encontraba perfectamente. En eso se da cuenta que Kaidoh los acompañaba y le regala una sonrisa, captando las intenciones del chico serpiente. Este al notarlo corre la mirada cruzando sus brazos y sonrojándose.

Nuevamente comienzan a caminar, Sakuno junto a Ryoma. Esta lo mira de reojo.

-_Ryoma-kun…creo que la respuesta a las sensaciones que tenia contigo los estoy encontrando- _Comienza a decirse a si misma.

-¡Miren esta amaneciendo!-Grita Ann.

Un rayo de sol los envuelve, haciendo que Sakuno achicara un poco los ojos por esto, y observando nuevamente al chico gatuno, el cual estaba bostezando.

Sakuno emite una risita.

-_Pues si, parece que cada vez, me gustas más Ryoma-kun-_

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno, este es el fin del tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado , dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones...el cuarto capitulo saldra a lo mejor el viernes o el sabado :P, es que esta semana es de locos para mi, con el trabajo y la universidad...**

**Oki, saludos para el que lea y grandes abrazos para el que me deje sus comentarios**

**bye bye a todos**


	4. Elemento Fuego¿Por qué no puedo besarte

**_Por Dioooosss, lo siento muchoooo!! les prometi que subiria la semana pasada, pero no pude hacerlo, la U me tiene bastante ajetreada y en mi casa no estamos muy bien (tema salud :P, nada grave jejejeje) asi que no pude dedicarle mucho a la historia._**

**_Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca!! . Les dejo una advertencia, este capitulo tiene Lemon /._**

**_Nos vemos abajo y espero que lo disfruten!!_**

_**

* * *

**__**Capitulo 4: Elemento Fuego… ¿Por qué no puedo besarte?**_

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, aún estaba se encontraba el sol y había un clima muy agradable. De entre los árboles se visualizan cinco siluetas que salían a un gran prado.

-¡Por fin salimos de ese bosque!- Se alegra Momoshiro al salir y estirándose debido a que el sol le llegaba en el rostro.-Que ganas de echarse una siesta…Auch!

-No podemos detenernos aquí, no des ideas absurdas.-Le regaña Ann, dándole un golpe en el estómago.

Pero un fuerte ronquido hizo que Momo, Ann y Kaidoh se dieran vuelta. Sakuno estaba con una risa nerviosa al lado de un bulto en sus pies. Los chicos se acercaron para ver que era. Se trataba de Ryoma que ya se había quedado dormido profundamente con Karupin en su pecho.

-Demasiado tarde.-Le dice Momo a Ann con una sonrisa triunfal.-Cuando se trata de dormir, Echizen es el primero.-

-De todas formas, es buena idea armar un campamento aquí.-Comienza a hablar Kaidoh viendo el horizonte que se estaba tiñendo de rojo.- Ya esta anocheciendo y es más seguro estar cerca del bosque, ya que nadie se acerca por aquí.-

-Mm. Tienes razón, muy bien, armaremos el campamento aquí.-Aprobó Ann, agachándose y colocando su mano en la tierra, haciendo que las raíces construyeran una especie de casa, donde fácilmente cabían los cinco.

Sakuno se agacha para poder despertar a Ryoma mientras que los demás entraban bastante felices a su refugio.

-Ryoma-kun, ya se está oscureciendo y Ann izo una casa para pasar la noche aquí…-Comienza a moverlo para que despertara, pero el chico no emitió ningún signo de hacerlo.-Mouu, Ryoma-kun, vas a pescar un resfriado… ¡kya!

El peliverde la sorprende cuando le agarra de los brazos empujándola al suelo y dejándola bajo su cuerpo, haciendo que Karupin se despertara y saliera corriendo dentro de la casa.

El silencio los invadió, mientras que los dos chicos se miraban fijamente. Ryoma bastante serio y Sakuno con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ry…Ryoma-kun…um.-

Ryoma coloca su dedo índice en los labios de Sakuno haciéndola callar y acercándose a su rostro, deteniéndose a centímetros de ella. La quedó observando varios minutos en la misma posición sin despegar su mirada. Sakuno no lo entendía y cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. Ryoma era un chico que intimidaba a cualquiera con su mirada y sobretodo teniéndolo tan cerca y pensando en lo que había ocurrido anteriormente con el chico.

El peliverde finalmente se mueve hasta un costado del rostro de la chica, rozando sus labios en los cabellos de ella, haciendo que se estremeciera. Comienza a susurrarle al oído.

-No me vuelvas a despertar así, porque no podré resistirme la próxima vez.-

La respiración de Sakuno se comienza a acelerar al sentir los susurros en su oído y el roce del cuerpo bien formado del chico en el suyo. Lleva sus manos a los cabellos verdosos de su guardián.

Una sonrisa arrogante se forma en el rostro del muchacho y le besa suavemente la punta de su oreja bajando hasta el cuello. Sakuno ladea levemente su cabeza hacia atrás gracias a las caricias del chico, pero ese placer se detuvo, ya que Ryoma se separa de ella, levantándose y dándole la espalda.

-Entremos, ya esta helando.-

Y comienza a caminar para entrar a la casa dejando a Sakuno sentada en el pasto mirándolo.

La chica lleva una mano a su pecho sintiendo su corazón y respiración bastante agitada y la otra la lleva a su rostro, la cual la tenia ardiendo.

-Ryoma-kun, si sigues así…yo tampoco se como voy a reaccionar, porque… cada vez me gustas más.-

Mientras Sakuno entraba en la casa, una sombra aparece entre medio de las ramas de los árboles que se movían al vaivén del viento.

Era Heero quien se encontraba espiando cada movimiento que hacían los chicos.

-Fu, fu, fu.-Ríe con la nariz el chico.- Así que nuestra pequeña está enamorada, y ni más ni menos que de su propio guardián.

Queda en silencio un par de minutos, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y mirando fijamente la casa que ya estaban apagando las luces, comenzando a pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

-Parece que esto va a ser una ventaja para nosotros, tal cual fue como ocurrió con los elementos anteriores.-

Y dicho eso, desaparece por arte de magia en la oscuridad profunda de la noche, al igual que un ninja.

* * *

Bien entrada la noche, Momoshiro se despierta y sale de su habitación para ir a la cocina. Estaba solo con ropa interior que era un bóxer color blanco.

Al salir, rascándose la cabeza y dando un gran bostezo, se sorprende al ver que Ryoma se encontraba sentado en un espacio que dejaba la ventana, estilo bowindow, mirando muy pensativo y serio la luna que estaba totalmente llena. Se encontraba solamente con sus pantalones de cuero negro, dejando que la luna iluminara su cuerpo muy bien formado. Momoshiro se apoya en la muralla junto a la ventana, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo arrogantemente.

-Si tanto te gusta Sakuno-chan, deberías decírselo.-

Ryoma lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido y con una mirada desafiante.

-Oi, Oi, no me mires así, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad.-

-Deja de decir estupideces.-Contesta Ryoma.

-No lo hago, solamente digo lo que veo Echizen.-

El peliverde abre los ojos en tono de sorpresa, tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba pensando Momoshiro.

-No se de que estás hablando.-

-No te hagas el tonto Echizen.- Eleva la voz Momoshiro colocándose frente a él con las manos en la cintura.- Antes de que entraran a la casa los vi muy cariñosos en el pasto, o me equivoco.-

Ryoma mira hacia fuera, apretando los puños. Era lo que se temía. Fue muy descuidado en ese momento, no debería haber actuado así, pero ella hacía que lo hiciera.

-Tu silencio te delata.-

-No se…que es lo que me pasa con ella.-Confiesa Ryoma, haciendo que Momo abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.- Cada vez que me acerco, tengo la necesidad de…-Baja la cabeza y se sonroja un poco.

Era demasiado orgulloso para decirlo, pero Momo como lo conocía hacía ya varios años, entendió perfectamente.

-Te entiendo. A mi no me puedes engañar, ya que te conozco desde que éramos unos niños. Se muy bien cual es tu actitud respecto a estos temas, siempre los evades, pero bueno, ya llegó el momento de crecer.

Le coloca una mano en el hombro, produciendo un silencio.

-De todas formas.- Comienza a hablar Ryoma.- No puedo hacer nada, ella es el elemento Tiempo y yo solo su guardián.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.-Dice Momo levantando las manos y negando con la cabeza.- Míranos a Ann y a mí.-

Ryoma lo queda mirando con una ceja levantada y colocando uno de sus brazos en la rodilla que tenía levantada.

-Tú no tienes prohibido besar a Ann.- Le dice algo enfadado.

-Eso ya lo se.- Contesta Momo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.- Pero tu tampoco tienes prohibido demostrarle tu cariño a Sakuno-chan de otra manera que no sea un beso. ¿O me equivoco?-

Ryoma solamente se limita a mirarlo enfadado mientras veía como el ojivioleta daba media vuelta levantando una mano en forma de despedida.

-No te enfades tanto y mejor anda a dormir que mañana partiremos temprano.- Se despide Momo y abriendo la puerta que llevaba a su dormitorio da media vuelta.- Y sueña con Sakuno-chan.-

El peliverde le tira un zapato de levantarse, pero antes de que le golpeara en el rostro a Momo, cierra la puerta, chocando con ella.

-Maldito Momo.- Dice en un susurro Ryoma con leves sonrojos en las mejillas. Baja la cabeza llevándose una de sus manos a sus labios.

-Sakuno…-

* * *

Momoshiro cierra la puerta y comienza a reír entre dientes agarrándose el estomago y con leves lagrimas en los ojos producto a la gracia que le daba la situación.

-Aún eres un niño Momo.-

El chico se sobresalta abriendo los dos ojos. Ann se encontraba apoyada de brazos cruzados en la pared. Estaba con un camisón bastante corto y de tiritas, color crema. La chica lo miraba con una ceja levantada. Momoshiro se ríe de forma nerviosa llevando una mano a su cabeza.

-Uhf.- Suspira la chica rendida.- No hay caso contigo ¿verdad?-

Pero dos brazos arrinconan a Ann, sorprendiéndola. Momoshiro se acerca violentamente aprisionando sus labios contra los de la chica, siendo que ella cerrara los ojos con fuerza y llevando ambas manos al pecho del muchacho. El chico se separa unos centímetros dejando a la chica con la respiración entre cortada debido a la falta de aire y por la potencia del beso.

-¿Aún crees que soy un niño?- Le dice seductoramente.

Ann niega con la cabeza ante la pregunta hecho por Momoshiro. Las manos del ojivioleta comienzan a bajar lentamente tocando su cuerpo, asiendo estremecer a Ann, una llevándola hasta su pierna metiéndola por debajo de camisón y la otra bajándole los tirantes dejando casi al descubierto sus pechos.

Momo comienza a besar el cuello de la chica mientras su mano llegaba hasta la intimidad de Ann, haciendo que diera un pequeño gemido, abrazando con fuerza la musculosa espalda del muchacho.

Su otra mano tuvo el trabajo de bajar el camisón hasta la cintura de la chica dejando sus pechos al descubierto, para así poder ser masajeados lentamente por Momo.

Por cada movimiento que hacia el chico en la intimidad de Ann, la chica comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la mano que estaba en su vagina, haciendo que sus manos se apoyaran en la pared, echando su cabeza para atrás y su pecho para adelante, dándole la facilidad a Momo de llevar su lengua a los pezones de la chica descubriendo que el derecho era el más sensible debido al fuerte que había dado.

-Momo…ya basta.- Dice entre jadeos la chica.

-¿De verdad quieres que pare?-

-¡Ha!-

Momo aprisiona más su intimidad haciendo que Ann abriera sus piernas y levantara sus brazos.

-Eso me dice que no.- Dice el muchacho, bajando la cabeza para que ahora su lengua jugara con su vagina. No sabía en que momento los dos habían quedado sin ropa interior. Ann sentía que sus piernas le fallaban debido al gran placer que sentía, llevando uno de sus dedos a su boca y otra mano a uno de sus pechos. Un fuerte calor recorrió su cuerpo llegando hasta su zona púbica. Momo se separa y la mira con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Le toma de un brazo jalándola, dejando a una Ann bastante jadeante bajo él.

-Parece que ya estás lista.- Dice Momo.

Ann no podía hablar, estaba demasiado excitada para hacerlo, lo único que deseaba ahora era que su guardián la penetrara.

Como respuesta abrió las piernas y tomo de los glúteos del chico dejándole el camino libre y también para ayudarlo.

Momo sin pensarlo, ya que él también estaba bastante excitado, penetra el cuerpo de la chica violentamente.

Ann arquea el cuerpo por el placer que el vaivén del chico le hacia provocar dándole otra vez la oportunidad a Momo para que jugara con su pezón derecho. Cada vez las envestidas eran más rápidas y potentes dando como resultado que los dos chicos comenzaran a sudar.

El momento del clímax se acercaba y Ann levanta un poco la cadera para sentir más placer, colocando sus manos cruzadas arriba de su cabeza.

-Momo…más fuerte…ya estoy acabando.-

Momo sin objeción obedece aumentando la potencia de las envestidas dando como resultado gemidos más fuertes por parte de Ann.

Ya al final, el chico se introduce por última vez aprisionando con fuerza por un par de minutos, haciendo que Ann levantara aún más sus caderas. Los chicos se miran y él, aún dentro de ella comienza a besarla con pasión.

Al separar sus labios, Ann lleva una mano al rostro del chico y la otra a sus glúteos.

-Me gustaría estar unida a ti siempre Takeshi.-

Momo con una sonrisa, esconde su rostro en el cuello de la chica dándole pequeñas cosquillas debido a su respiración.

-Si quieres me puedo quedar así toda la noche.- Dice en tono seductor.

-Jejejeje.-Ríe Ann.- Creo que será un poco incomodo, estamos acostados en el suelo Takeshi.-

En eso, Momo se separa de la chica levantándose y tomándola en brazos. Se acerca a la cama y la deja ahí. Termina por sacarle el camisón, tirándolo y se acuesta encima de ella, penetrándola nuevamente. La chica, debido al movimiento lanza un gemido nuevamente moviendo en forma de inercia sus caderas nuevamente, provocando que Momo también diera un grito de placer aumentando las envestidas.

La cama comienza a sonar debido a la potencia de los movimientos producidos por los dos chicos.

-Parece que esta noche va a ser una muy larga.- Dice Momo entre jadeos.

-Menos mal que las habitaciones están separadas, así podremos disfrutar todo lo que queramos Takeshi.-Contesta Ann besándolo apasionadamente.

* * *

Lentamente el sol le comenzó a llegar a la cara, haciendo que apretara sus ojos por la molestia que le ocasionaba. Sus cabellos castaños se iluminaron debido al brillo.

Incorporándose en la cama comienza a refregarse los ojos para poder despertarse de aquel sueño.

Estaba con un hermoso camisón de tirantes color rosado y con encajes blanco por todas las orillas.

La chica se levanta colocándose un chal blanco bastante delicado encima de sus hombros para protegerse del frío.

Sale de la habitación para ir a la cocina y comer algo, pero un ruido la hace saltar y mirar hacia un lado.

Se relaja al ver que era Ryoma sentado mirando hacia fuera en el espacio de la ventana. Da un suspiro y se lleva una mano al pecho.

-Eras tu Ryoma-kun. Buenos días.-

Pero no recibe respuesta por parte del chico. Sakuno se extraña y comienza a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Ryoma.

-¿Ryoma-kun?- Lo llama colocándole una mano en el hombro y acercando su rostro al de él, ya que estaba mirando hacia fuera.

El peliverde estaba profundamente dormido. Por esa razón no contestaba a los llamados de Sakuno. La chica sonríe al ver la cara dormida de su guardián.

-Así que estabas durmiendo. Realmente lo puedes hacer en cualquier lado.-Ríe Sakuno.

En eso lo queda mirando tiernamente, llevando una de sus manos a las hebras de los cabellos verdosos del muchacho que caían en su rostro.

Nota que estaba sin camisa y se sonroja al ver el bien formado cuerpo de Ryoma.

-Parece que ha entrenado toda su vida.- Piensa Sakuno al mirarlo.

Se sienta en un espacio que dejaba Ryoma en la ventana y comienza a acariciar tímidamente su rostro. Nota que el chico se estremece sorprendiendo a Sakuno.

-Está bastante helado.-Dice Sakuno tocando el torso desnudo de Ryoma.-Si sigue así le dará un resfriado.-

Lentamente se saca el chal que tenía en la espalda para colocárselo, tapándolo completamente.

Hipnotizada por el rostro felino dormido del chico, le toma una de sus manos, entrelazándolas y comenzando a acercar su rostro lentamente, rozando con sus labios la frente de Ryoma.

En eso se estremece al sentir algo en sus pies. Se separa rápidamente y mira para el suelo para descubrir lo que era. Se trataba de la serpiente de Kaidoh. Recorría sus pies tranquilamente sin hacerle daño.

-Buenos días Miyu.-La saluda llevando una de sus manos hacia ella para dejarla subir.

La serpiente obedece, subiendo hasta su cuello quedándose ahí tranquilamente. Sakuno le hace cariño en la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Parece que te tomó cariño.- Dice una voz.

-Kaidoh-kun.- Dice sorprendida al mirar en la dirección que se dirigía la voz.- O…ohayou.-

-No sabía que eran así de cercanos.- Le dice a Sakuno.

-¿Eh?-Sakuno ladea la cabeza como signo de que no comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

Kaidoh señala algo junto a ella. Sakuno sigue con la mirada lo que le estaba mostrando y al notarlo se coloca roja como un tomate. Le estaba señalando la mano entrelazada que tenía con Ryoma. La suelta inmediatamente, parándose de un salto. Mira a Kaidoh, el cual tenía los brazos entrecruzados y comenzaba a dirigirse a la cocina.

La chica deja a Miyu en el suelo, dejando que esta siguiera a su amo. Sakuno hace lo mismo y se para junto a él que estaba sacando un pedazo de pan de una canasta, encima del mesón de madera.

Sakuno nota que estaba bastante helado a pesar que había sol, llevándose las manos a sus brazos para frotarlos y protegerse algo del frío. Kaidoh la mira de reojo.

-No deberías haberle puesto tu chal a Echizen, terminaras tú resfriándote.-

-Iie…es…estoy bien…arigatou.- Le responde nerviosa.

Pero lo que acababa de decir no lo demostraba, tiritando seguidamente. Kaoru suspira algo enfadado y para la sorpresa de Sakuno le arroja encima de la cabeza el chaleco que él tenía puesto, quedándose solamente con una sudadera y sus pantalones largos.

El chico comienza a alejarse para entrar a su habitación.

-A…arigatou.-Le grita Sakuno con una sonrisa en el rostro y con el chaleco en las manos.

Kaidoh levanta una mano como diciendo que no le importaba, pero antes de que entrara y cerrara la puerta, Sakuno logra notar leves tonos rojizos en sus mejillas. La chica sonríe ante el acto y se coloca el chaleco, el cual le quedó bastante grande y largo, pero le salvó del frío que sentía en ese momento.

En eso escucha pasos que entraban a la cocina y gira la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

Era Ryoma, el cual estaba dando un bostezo bastante largo tapándose con una mano y la otra dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de cuero. El chal lo tenía puesto colgando de su cuello.

-O…ohayou, Ryoma-kun.- Saluda nerviosa Sakuno al ver al muchacho acercándose a ella.

-Mm.-Contesta soñoliento Ryoma.

Se produce un silencio algo incomodo para Sakuno, pero rápidamente ella lo rompe.

-¿Quieres…algo para desayunar?-Pregunta, con las manos agarrando el chaleco para bajarlo y taparla un poco, ya que su pijama era muy corto, y mirando al suelo.

Ryoma la queda mirando y corre rápidamente la mirada con un leve sonrojo al notar que realmente el camisón era bastante corto.

-OK.- Responde secamente.

Sakuno sonríe nerviosa y asiente, dirigiéndose a uno de los estantes que se encontraban bastantes altos. La chica se coloca de cuclillas para alcanzar dos vasos, pero como era bastante pequeña, no alcanzaba a llegar.

Ryoma nota la escena y se dirige a ayudarla, colocándose detrás de ella. Sakuno mira como la mano de Ryoma alcanza sin problemas el estante. La chica baja las de ella. Pero baja la cabeza sonrojada al sentir en su espalda el formado pecho de Ryoma. El chico la mira, hipnotizándose con las hebras cafesosas de la chica. Baja sus manos logrando rozar levemente las delicadas de Sakuno y apegándose más a ella.

La chica sentía como su corazón latía con más fuerza, casi saliéndole por la boca. Sus mejillas se colocaron aún más y cerrando con fuerza los ojos, decide darse media vuelta para quedar frente a su guardián, el cual levantó levemente las cejas en tono de sorpresa por la reacción de la chica.

-Ry…Ryoma-kun.- Le dice nerviosa corriendo su mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Sakuno queda algo pensativa mientras jugaba con sus dos manos, entrelazándolas entre ellas. Luego de un rato las aprieta y levanta la cabeza con una mirada decidida.

-¡Ryoma-kun yo te…!-

-Ohayou…-Interrumpe un soñoliento Momoshiro.

Los dos chicos quedaron de piedra al ver entrar a Momo, que se encontraba con una bata rascándose la cabeza y dando con gran bostezo.

Sakuno se corre un par de centímetros para que Ryoma pudiera sacar las tasas del estante.

-Que estaban haciendo.-Pregunta inocentemente Momo.

Sakuno se pone totalmente roja y lo mira nerviosa, mientras que Ryoma dejaba a un lado del mesón las tasas tranquilamente sin alterarse.

-¿Acaso no vez?-Responde molesto el peliverde.-Es el desayuno.-

Ryoma aunque no lo notara estaba bastante molesto y los dos chicos dentro de la cocina lo notaron al instante. Sakuno se puso aun más nerviosa, pero trato de ayudarlo a buscar la leche. Momo no entendía nada de la situación, pero lo dejó pasar uniéndose también para servir el desayuno.

* * *

La mañana pasó rápidamente y los chicos ya estaban caminando en busca de sus objetivos, que es encontrar a los elementos y a sus guardianes.

Pasaron pueblo por pueblo si habían visto algo extraño por los lugares, pero nadie respondía a sus preguntas, ya que nadie había visto nada.

Cada vez se hacia más tarde y el humor de Ryoma empeoraba a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Sakuno lo miraba de reojo tratando de ver si cambiaba su humor, pero era imposible.

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde cuando llegaron a un pueblo bastante pequeño entremedio de las montañas.

-Chicos, que les parece si nos detenemos un rato para averiguar y comer algo.-Les ofrece Momoshiro.

-Yo creo que estás interesado solo en la segunda opción.-Dice Ann de brazos cruzados, mientras Momo se sonrojaba y reía.-Pero no me opongo, con hambre no vamos a conseguir nada.-

A Momoshiro se le iluminan los ojos y comienza a correr feliz hacia el pueblo seguido de los demás.

Llegaron a una pequeña taberna, donde al entrar solamente habían un par de personas que los miraban de reojo. El ambiente se sentía bastante tenso y a los chicos no les gusto para nada. Una camarera, con dos coletas a los lados cabellos castaño, ojos cafés, con un lunar bajo su ojo derecho y bastante enérgica les fue a atender.

-Hola chicos, que les ofrezco.-

-Cualquier cosa para comer.-Contesta ansioso Momo.-Lo que tengas, pero rápido que tengo mucha hambre.-

-Por favor…-Termina diciendo Ann, mandándole una mirada asesina a Momo haciendo que mirara a otro lado rascándose una mejilla.-

La chica fue rápidamente a la cocina para preparar su orden. El ambiente seguía tenso y los chicos se miraron pensando lo mismo.

-Parece que no viene mucha gente por aquí.-Comienza a hablar Kaidoh.-Nos ven como si fuéramos bichos raros, kuso!-

-Esto es extraño.-Dice Ann llevando se una mano al mentón.

Mira de reojo a Sakuno y nota que la chica estaba bastante inquieta mirando por todos lados. Sabía que Sakuno era tímida, pero no se comportaba normalmente así.

En eso llega la chica de coletas a la mesa para servirles lo que habían pedido.

-Aquí les traigo su orden.-Dice alegremente.

-Pero que velocidad.-Dice Momo mirando toda la comida con brillos en sus ojos.

-Es que no es normal que vengan viajeros por estos lados.-

La chica de coletas mira a Sakuno, la cual la estaba mirando con una mano en el mentón y algo confundida. La pelicafe solo le regala una sonrisa y camina otra vez hacia la cocina pasando por el par de hombres que se encontraban bebiendo.

Momo sin esperar a nadie ya había comenzado a comer, igual que los demás, pero Sakuno no probaba bocado. Ryoma se percata de esto y la queda mirando.

-Que sucede.-Le pregunta el chico.

-Mm. Es que, este lugar…no se porque pero siento algo extraño…y esa chica.-Dice girando la mirada hacia la camarera, mientras pasaba con una bandeja delante de los hombres.-

Ryoma gira la cabeza para mirarla también, pero justo en ese momento sin querer a la chica se le cae la bandeja salpicando la bebida que tenían los vasos a los hombres. El estruendo izo que Momo, Ann y Kaidoh giraran la cabeza.

-¡Maldita seas niña!-Grita uno de los hombres, parándose violentamente.- ¡Mira lo que me haz hecho, estoy completamente empapado! Eres una inútil, pues que más espero de la nieta de esa bruja decrepita.

-Lo…lo siento señor, no fue mi intención… ¡kya!-

El otro hombre la empuja tirándola al suelo. Momo y Kaidoh se paran bruscamente, acercándose a ellos. Kaidoh agarra por el cuello a uno de ellos, y Momo agarra el brazo del otro, el cual iba a golpear a la chica.

-Como se atreven a golpear a una chica indefensa.-Les dice Momo enojado y doblándole más el brazo al hombre.-

-¡Ah! maldito, eso duele… ¡AH!

-Esa es la idea estúpido.- Le dice empujándolo.

Kaidoh hace lo mismo y los dos hombres salen corriendo de la taberna.

-Eso es, corran cobardes.- Les grita Momo colocando sus dos manos en la cintura.

Ann y Sakuno se encontraban junto a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse, Kaidoh se limpiaba sus pantalones y Ryoma seguía sentado en la mesa viendo el espectáculo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le pregunta Sakuno a la chica.

-O, si, si, estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.- Le contesta con una sonrisa en el rostro y arreglando su delantal.- Nunca viene gente por aquí, pero cuando lo hacen, la mayoría de las veces son tipo estúpidos como esos. Muchas gracias de verdad.- Les dice a Momo y a Kaidoh dando una leve reverencia.

-Anou…tu nombre es…-Le pregunta Sakuno tímidamente

-Ah, perdón, me llamo Osakada Tomoka, es un placer.-Les responde guiñando un ojo.

-Soy Sakuno Ryuzaki, ella es Ann Tachibana, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru y…el chico que está sentado es Echizen Ryoma.-

Momo saludaba alegremente, Kaidoh solamente movió la cabeza, mientras que Ryoma solamente tomaba jugo. A Tomoka le brillaron los ojos al ver a Echizen y Sakuno se dio cuenta de eso.

-Perdón pero, porque motivo viene tan poca gente…-Pregunta Ann

Tomoka se entristece un poco y suspira al colocar sus dos manos en la cintura.

-Bueno…el motivo es mi familia.-Le responde Tomoka

-¿Tu familia?-Dice algo desconcertada Sakuno

-Si. Toda mi familia es de brujos. Antes de que llegáramos aquí, este pueblo era bastante alegre, pero no se porque motivo, cuando llegamos a vivir en este lugar, las cosechas comenzaron a aparecer quemadas, los árboles desaparecieron encontrando solo sus cenizas, el agua desapareció. Supieron que mi familia era de brujos y comenzaron a echarnos la culpa a nosotros. Por ese motivo, la mayoría de los habitantes se fueron y también los que vienen, solamente lo hacen para molestarme.

Ryoma al escuchar el relato de la chica se levanta y se dirige hacia ellos. Sakuno comenzó a inquietarse, pero no sabía el porqué, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a su guardián colocarse frente a Tomoka. La chica de coletas se sonroja al verlo y se le forma una sonrisa.

-Llévanos donde tu familia.-Le ordenó el peliverde

Todos los chicos se sorprendieron, excepto Ann, la cual se puso junto a Ryoma y colocando una mano en el hombre de Tomoka.

-Si no fuera mucha la molestia, nos gustaría conocerla.-Le dice más formalmente dándole una mirada asesina a Ryoma, el cual corrió la mirada algo enfadado.

-No creo que haya problema, vamos todos.-

Y dicho eso, Tomoka los lleva a su casa. Caminaron todos en silencio viendo todo a sus alrededores. No había ningún árbol, solamente era pura arena. Las casas estaban todas cerradas y ningún alma se encontraba en la calle. Sakuno cada vez se sentía más extraña, pero no era un sentimiento malo.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina, se encontraron con una casa bastante humilde, rodeada por una cerca de madera y a un lado un pequeño establo. Junto a la puerta de entrada había un escaño y en el se encontraba sentada una anciana, vestida con un vestido negro y un chal encima del mismo color, su cabello era totalmente platinado, crespo, amarrado en una coleta suelta.

-¡Abuela, ya llegue!- Le grita Tomoka al entrar en su hogar llegando hasta donde estaba su abuela.

La anciana solamente abre los ojos y comienza a recorrer con su mirada a su nieta y los chicos que traía con ella. Al posar la vista en Sakuno sus ojos se agrandaron, parándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a ella.

Sakuno da un paso atrás sorprendiéndose por tener a la anciana tan cerca.

-Tu…tu eres…-Comienza a tartamudear llevando su mano al rostro de la chica y tomándole de un brazo apretándolo bastante fuerte.

-I…itai-

Pero Ryoma le sujeta el brazo a la anciana apartándosela de la chica. La mujer mira de reojo al chico, el cual tenía una mirada bastante furiosa. La anciana lo queda mirando con una mirada bastante profunda, como si pudiera ver más halla de él, después corre la mirada hacia Sakuno y de nuevo hacia Ryoma, cambiando su expresión por una mucho más seria. Ryoma levanta una ceja, no entendiendo nada.

-Mhp. Parece…que llegó el día en que me voy a quedar sola.-Dice mirando a Tomoka que no entendía nada.-Vamos ha hablar mejor a dentro, pasen, están en su casa.

La anciana se suelta de Ryoma y entra a su hogar, siendo observada por mirada confusas de todos los chicos incluyendo a su nieta. Pero despabilan y comienzan a entrar algo temerosos.

Se sientan alrededor de una mesa de madera redonda, donde la anciana estaba con sus manos entrelazadas y los codos apoyados en la mesa y con sus ojos cerrados.

-Déjenme presentarme.-Comienza a hablar la anciana.-Mi nombre es Chikako y bueno como ya saben soy la abuela de Tomoka.- Se queda en silencio observando a sus invitados.-Bueno, la verdad tarde o temprano iba a salir a flote.-Mira a su nieta.- Una vez te conté sobre la leyenda de los elementos Tomoka y que gracias a ellas, esta guerra absurda terminara.

La chica asiente algo confundida.

-También sabes todos los hecho que ocurrieron cuando nosotras llegamos a este pueblo.-Vuelve a asentir, con el rostro algo pálido y su abuela la mira algo triste, pero sin titubear le cuenta la verdad.-Esos hechos fueron realizados por ti, Tomoka.

El silencio fue sepulcral y Tomoka tuvo que apoyar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. No sabía porque pero algo sospechaba de que ella tenía algo que ver, ya que cada vez que ocurría algo ella soñaba con eso la noche anterior anticipándose a los hechos.

-Q…que quieres decir con eso abuela.-

-Junto con estas dos chicas y sus guardianes, tienes la responsabilidad de protegernos a todos Tomoka.- Le responde seriamente.- Tu elemento es el Fuego y también posees un guardián.-

Tomoka se para bruscamente de la silla botándola y golpeando la mesa.

-¡¡Pero que barbaridades estas diciendo, eso es solo una leyendo y es imposible que yo haya ocasionado todas esas desgracias en este pueblo!!-

Después de haber gritado, la chica sale corriendo de la casa totalmente enojada. Su abuela se agarra la cabeza y suspira rendida.

-Esta chica siempre ha sido así.- Mira al grupo.- Me disculpo ante ustedes elementos por la actitud de mi nieta.-

-No…no se preocupe, es normal que reaccione así después de esa noticia.-Contesta Sakuno, la cual también, junto a sus compañeros estaba algo sorprendida por la noticia.

Ann se levanta de la mesa y se lleva las manos a la cintura.

-Bueno, voy a hablar con ella para ver si se convence, no me tardo.- La chica sale de la casa para encontrarse con Tomoka.

-Rayos esta chica siempre hace las cosas sola, voy a acompañarla.-

Y Momoshiro también se levanta para acompañar a la chica. Kaidoh se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Chikako lo queda mirando y se le forma una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tu clan se encuentra bastante bien chico.-

Kaidoh levanta la mirada y abre los ojos sorprendido.

-No debes preocuparte, a quien dejaste a cargo lo esta haciendo perfectamente, es un buen discípulo.

Kaidoh se levanta haciendo su típico sonido de serpiente y sale de la casa con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sakuno, Ryoma y Chikako quedan solos en la habitación. La anciana los queda mirando otra vez con su mirada profunda. Sakuno se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y comienza a mirar a Ryoma de reojo, el cual observaba a la anciana fijamente y desafiante.

-Ustedes dos chicos…-Comienza a hablar la anciana llevándose una mano en la mejilla.-No pueden….van a sufrir mucho.-

Sakuno queda helada tras el comentario de Chikako. A que se refería con eso, no lo entendía.

Pero un estruendo los hizo reaccionar, venia de afuera. Escucharon gritar a Tomoka y los tres se levantaron rápidamente saliendo de la casa.

Millones de ramas salían del suelo aprisionando a Tomoka, Ann y Momoshiro. Las espinas se les enterraban produciéndoles múltiples heridas. A lo lejos visualizaron a un hombre de negro arrodillado y con una mano en el suelo. Cada vez las ramas se movían más, haciéndoles más daño. La espada de Momoshiro había salido volando y Rikuto estaba junto a esta en mal estado.

-¡¡Por dios, chicos!!-Grita espantada Sakuno.

Ryoma hace aparecer su arco y flechas lanzándole una al enemigo, pero este logra detenerlo con una de las ramas que controlaba.

-Si no quieren que uno de sus compañeros salga herido, entréguenme al elemento Tiempo.-Les grita el ninja.

Los chicos quedaron sin respuesta, Sakuno se lleva ambas manos al pecho y da un paso adelante decidida, pero un grito la hace detenerse.

-¡¡Yo soy el elemento Tiempo!!-Grita Tomoka.-¡Deja a los demás, y llévame de una buena vez desgraciado!

Todos los chicos quedan sorprendidos ante la reacción de Tomoka, y el ninja riendo a carcajadas baja a la chica de las ramas, llevándola hasta él. Sakuno intenta impedírselo, pero Ryoma la toma por la cintura para detener su intención.

-¡Ryoma-kun déjame, no podemos dejar que se la lleven!-Comienza a pelear Sakuno, tratando de soltarse.

Pero Ryoma la aprisiona aun más mirándola bastante enojado. Sakuno se queda helada ante esa mirada, rindiéndose, mientras que Tomoka comenzaba a acercarse al enemigo. Justo en el momento en que el ninja toma a la chica, este es tirado por algo que lo lanza por los aires, cayendo a un par de metros de donde estaba. Tomoka grita cerrando los ojos.

-¡Que crees que le estas haciendo a Tomoka maldito infeliz!- Grita la voz de un chico, algo escandaloso.

Tomoka abre los ojos observando a su salvador y su expresión cambia, haciendo que le brillaran sus ojos.

-¡Horio!-

El chico da vuelta la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y una sonrisa petulante se le forma en el rostro. Estaba sentado en el lomo de un zorro café brillante bastante grande, el cual su cola era una flama, pero que no quemaba. El chico de cabello corto café, vestido con una armadura plateada y un traje color verde musgo y botas negras fuera del pantalón dio un saludo con la mano a la chica y tras eso fue a seguir luchando con su enemigo el cual había sacado una bestia parecida pero era hecho con ramas.

Mientras peleaban, Sakuno fue donde Tomoka para saber como estaba, la cual fue perseguida por Chikako que había sido la responsable de llamar a Horio.

Ann y Momoshiro seguían atrapados en las ramas, mientras que Ryoma con sus flechas trataba de sacarlo, pero era imposible.

-¡Maldición, con mis flechas es imposible!-

Pero un maullido junto a él lo hace voltear. Era Karupin, que a la mirada de su amo se transforma en el gran felino con cara agresiva. El gato corre hacia delante quedando junto a su amo y lanza un rugido bastante potente y grave provocando que todos se taparan los oídos, incluidos los que estaban peleando. Una fuerte vibración hace que las ramas se congelen cayendo al suelo totalmente paralizadas. Momo logra zafarse y corre para ayudar a Ann, que estaba bastante herida, tomándola en brazos y haciéndole cariño en el rostro mal herido.

-No te preocupes Momo, me encuentro bien.-Le dice con una sonrisa debido a la expresión del chico.

Ryoma queda mirando a su mascota con orgullo, dándole unas palmaditas en el lomo para luego subir a el.

Junto a Momo, el cual había dejado a Ann junto a las chicas y a ver a su mascota que estaba más recuperado, se colocan junto a Horio para enfrentar al enemigo, el cual estaba en muy malas condiciones.

-Ya ríndete maldito.-Le exige Momo.-

-¡Kuso!...mejor prepárense malditos guardianes, esto no será muy fácil y ya verán como la chica de trenzas va a caer.-

Y tras decir eso, el ninja se esfuma frente a ellos, dejando a los chicos con las palabras en la boca y sin poder reaccionar. Los tres se quedan mirando, Momo formando una sonrisa al nuevo integrantes mientras que Ryoma colocando sus manos en la cintura.

* * *

Ya era de noche y todos los chicos, incluyendo al nuevo guardián Horio se encontraban celebrando el encuentro del otro elemento, la cual era Tomoka. Todos tomaban felices, cantaban gritaban.

Tranquilamente se abre la puerta, entrando Kaidoh. Se sienta y toma un vaso de cerveza. Ann lo queda mirando.

-Que es lo que pasó, porque te demoraste tanto Kaidoh.-

El chico cierra los ojos frunciendo el cejo y toma un sorbo prolongado de su cerveza que acababa de tomar.

-Fui a recorrer el pueblo.-Contesta y se queda algo pensativo antes de seguir hablando.- Hay que moverse rápido, mañana partir de aquí. El enemigo se esta acercando más de lo que nosotros creemos.

-Creo que eso lo comprobamos hoy.-Dice Ann, bastante seria a pesar de todo el jaleo que estaba armando Momo y Horio, los cuales estaban bastante borracho.- Hoy nos atacaron y…querían secuestrar a Sakuno.-

Kaidoh la queda mirando frunciendo mucho más en ceño y apretando fuertemente su vaso de cerveza.

-Es mejor no decirles nada ahora.-Dice Ann mirando al grupo que estaba bastante feliz. Sakuno riendo alegremente por el espectáculo de canto de Momo y Horio, Ryoma sentado junto a ella tomando ya varios vasos de cerveza, Tomoka regañando a Horio y Chikako sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.- Ahora están relajándose después de un ajetreado día. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo Kaidoh.-

-Pshhhh.-

Y después de esa conversación dejaron de pensar en lo que podría pasar, solamente disfrutaron ese momento. Momo y Horio seguían haciendo el show, Kaidoh había tomado tanto en solitario que se había quedado dormido encima de la mesa, Chikako había desaparecido, Tomoka se había sentado junto a Ryoma a conversar, pero el chico no la tomó en cuenta, solamente se dedicaba a beber y debido a esto ya tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos un poco cerrados. Sakuno los observaba de vez en cuando algo preocupaba, tomando de a poco su cerveza, pero ya en la mitad de esta se sentía algo mareada, sujetándose la cabeza.

Ya era bastante tarde, Momo, Horio y Tomoka se habían quedado dormidos en el suelo, Ann se había ido a su habitación, Ryoma y Sakuno estaban sentados juntos en el sofá, relativamente concientes. En eso la chica ve al felino caminar hacia su comida tranquilamente y comienza a pensar lo que había ocurrido anteriormente con el enemigo.

-Ryoma-kun.-Llama la chica y después de un sonido por parte del chico, queriendo decir que la estaba escuchando, le hace la pregunta.- ¿Cuál es el poder de Karupin?

-Ese sonido que emite con su rugido hace que paralice a su objetivo.-Le responde Ryoma y fija su mirada en ella que también lo estaba mirando.- Gracias a él logramos entrar en la cueva de Kaidoh, paralizó a las serpientes que nos habían atacado y así pudimos rescatarte.-

En eso los dos recuerdan lo que sucedió en la cueva. Sakuno corre levemente la mirada sonrojándose, pero no por el efecto del alcohol. Ryoma no la apartó, su manó se movió sola hacia la cintura de la chica, gracias al efecto de todos los vasos de cerveza estaba algo más lanzado con sus reacciones. Toma bruscamente a la chica levantándola en sus brazos y comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación, sorprendiendo a Sakuno. No aguantando más la arroja sobre la cama colocándose sobre ella sin posibilidad de que pudiera arrancar. Sakuno solo lo observaba, ya que también estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Ryoma comienza a besarla apasionadamente en el cuello, logrando sacarle la blusa que tenía dejándola en ropa interior. Su mano comienza a sobrepasarse con ella tocándole uno de sus senos, aun cubiertos con el sostén. Sakuno cierra los ojos, respirando agitadamente, debido a las caricias bastante bruscas del chico. La otra mano de Ryoma levanta la falda de la pelicafe, acariciando sus muslos. Sakuno desabrocha la camisa de Ryoma acariciando sus pectorales. Lentamente el chico comienza a llegar a los labios de Sakuno, pero una voz llega a su mente.

-_Nunca debes tocar los labios de Sakuno, Ryoma…si no quieres perjudicarla_.-

Era su padre advirtiéndolo antes de que conociera a la chica. Ryoma se detiene justo junto a su boca y aprieta fuertemente los ojos, golpeando con el puño la almohada, asustando a Sakuno.

El chico se sienta a la orilla de la cama y se agarra la cabeza. Sakuno lo imita llevando tímidamente una mano a su hombro, pero este la rechaza bruscamente levantándose y dándole la espalda.

-Nunca…nunca te acerques tanto a mí…o sino…-Aprieta los puños.- Tu serás la única perjudicada.-

-Pero Ryoma-kun, porque no me besast…-

-¡¡Yo no puedo hacerlo contigo!!- Le grita saliendo y golpeando bruscamente la puerta de la habitación, dejando a una Sakuno con lágrimas en los ojos.

La chica comienza a llorar a sollozos llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

-Ryoma tiene razón Sakuno-chan.-

La chica se sobresalta mirando hacia un lado. Era Chikako que se encontraba sentada en una silla en la esquina de la habitación. Había aparecido de repente

-Tu no puedes ser besada por él.-Le confiesa la anciana y viendo la cara de no comprender de la chica, sigue hablando.- Y no solo por él Sakuno, si no que por cualquier humano.-

Sakuno no comprendía lo que le estaban diciendo, llevándose uno de sus dedos a los labios y abriendo los ojos.

-Tu poder es el Tiempo.-Comienza a explicarle.- Tus labios son sagrados, ya que cada vez que besas a alguien le transmites tu vitalidad a esa persona, otorgándole la vida eterna. Pero eso conlleva a que tu pierdas parte de tu tiempo de vida Sakuno.

La chica tapa su boca y las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos comienza a intensificarse.

-N…no puede ser, pero yo…Ryoma-kun a mi…-

-Se lo que sientes por él pequeña, lo se desde el momento en que los vi, pude leer tu corazón, por ese motivo les dije que iban a sufrir.- Le dice levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la orilla de la cama para hacerle cariño.- Debes olvidarte de él, ya que…tus labios solo pueden ser tocados por un clan en especial y Ryoma no pertenece a el.-

-Que acaba de decir…a que clan se refiere…-

Pero no le respondió, ya que la anciana llevo su mano frente al rostro de la chica, haciendo que cayera en un sueño bastante profundo. La anciana la tapa y comienza a caminar hasta la puerta deteniéndose frente a ella y girando para quedar de espalda a ella.

-Debes dejarla ir Ryoma, es lo mejor para los dos y lo sabes bien.-

Le dice al chico que se encontraba de puños apretados junto a la puerta pero por el otro lado.

-Eso no tienes que decírmelo, mi decisión ya fue tomada…-Los dos quedan en silencio y Ryoma mira hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido.- Me olvidaré completamente de ella.-

Chikako cierra los ojos apenada y los vuelve a abrir para observar a la chica dormida, la cual sorpresivamente comenzaron a salirle lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados.

-_Ryoma-kun…_-

_**Continuara…**_

**Que tal!!, espero que lo hayan disfrutado . **

**Les confieso que me costó bastante escribir el Lemon. Cuando estaba en el colegio tenia una clase que era Creacion Literaria y una de esas clases nos enseñaron a escribir cuentos eroticos y a mi nunca me salia nada jajajaja era un fracaso, soy una chica muuuy vergonzosa, asi que ahora quize ponerme un desafia, colocando algo más apasionado a la historia y espero que más adelante me salga con nuestros protagonistas (si lo requiere o no :P, aun no se como va ir la historia, tengo algo formado pero es muy leve).**

**Bueno, muchas gracias de verdad a todos los que me han escrito, realmente estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado , y espero no defraudarlo jejejeje.**

**Besos cariñosos a todos!! y nos vemos el proximo capitulo que no se cuando lo voy a subir. :P**

**bye bye!!**


	5. Confesión

****

Hola a todossss!!!!

**Porfin pude subir un nuevo capitulo, realmente lo siento mucho, por atrasarme. Estamos comenzando con los trabajos finales y realmente es una locura. Además esta semana estube en cama bastante mal del estomago :P, fué horroroso, pero ya estoy mejor.**

**Bueno no los aburro más y disfruten del capitulo!!!**

**PD: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS, ES UN GRAN APOYO PARA PODER SEGUIR MI HISTORIA!!! BESOS.**

_**Capitulo 5: Confesión**_

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que se encontraron con Tomoka, el elemento Fuego, junto a su guardián Horio.

El grupo estuvo recorriendo muchos pueblos y ciudades en busca de los dos elementos que faltaban. Pero ningún rastro de ellos. Solamente se encontraban con más obstáculos en el camino, los enemigos que intentaban detener su búsqueda, pero gracias a las grandes habilidades de los chicos, lograron derrotar a todos, aunque a veces salían mal heridos y eran recuperados por los poderes de Sakuno.

Las tres chicas se habían hecho grandes amigas, siempre sonriendo y conversando, mientras que los chicos, iban, Ryoma solamente escuchando la conversación que le planteaba Momo y respondiendo solo con monosílabos, Horio alardeando de sus grandes habilidades y Kaidoh caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y con Miyu en el cuello.

Pero, aunque todos se veían muy alegres por el grupo que se había formado, interiormente habían dos personas que la tristeza se la tuvieron que guardar. Sakuno y Ryoma ya no se hablaban, la chica cada vez que se quería acercar al peliverde, este se alejaba o solamente la ignoraba. Eso la mataba poco a poco por dentro. En las batallas era el único momento que tenían contacto y solo algunas veces, ya que la mayoría, Kaidoh se había encargado de salvarla cuando lo necesitaba.

Un día caminando, encontraron una ciudad bastante animada. Los chicos entraron a ella por un fuerte rodeado de guardias. Dentro de este y en la mitad, visualizaron un gran castillo lleno de banderas. Todos los habitantes estaban muy alegres y la ciudad se encontraba bastante decorada, lleno de banderines de colores.

-Esto se ve bastante bien, ¿no creen chicos?- Les pregunta Tomoka.

-¡Hai!, parece que van a celebrar un festival.- Dice Sakuno mirando a su alrededor.

-Así parece.- Se una Ann con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Las chicas estaban bastante emocionadas viendo a los ciudadanos decorando sus viviendas.

-Parece que esta noche nos vamos a quedar aquí.- Comenta Momo colocando sus manos en la cintura y sonriendo.

-No me parece mala idea, divertirnos un rato no nos hace nada mal.- Dice emocionado Horio.

-¡Kya!-

Los chicos se sobresaltaron al ver que un ladrón salía corriendo, ya que había robado un colgante que llevaba Sakuno. Ryoma y Kaidoh salieron corriendo tras él, mientras que Momo y Horio se quedaron con las chicas más atrás.

-Maldito ladrón de cuarta- Le grita Kaidoh.

Doblaron en una esquina, mientras que el ladrón pasaba a llevar los distintos adornos de las entradas de las casas y a las personas por tratar de escapar.

-Maldito, no se va a rendir nunca.-Dice molesto Ryoma.

Pero sorpresivamente el ladrón cae al suelo tirando el colgante y siendo agarrado por un chico. Ryoma y Kaidoh se detienen a observar como el chico agarraba al ladrón por el cuello con una mano y lo levantaba pegándole junto a la pared.

-Que ladrón más bajo, robándole un colgante a una señorita indefensa.-Le dice el chico al ladrón y finalmente tirándolo a unos basureros de madera, dejándolo inconsciente por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza al chocar con estos.

El chico, pelirrojo, alto, se veía bastante alegre, y ojos de un color café verdoso, se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro y jugando con el colgante.

-¡Oi!, Echizen, Kaidoh, ¿se encuentran bien?- Grita Momo, llegando junto ellos, con los demás.

-A…arigatou, por ir tras el ladrón.-Les agradece Sakuno dándoles una pequeña reverencia.

El pelirrojo se percata de la presencia de Sakuno y la queda mirando agrandando sus ojos y deteniéndose con el juego del collar. Su sonrisa se agranda aun más y se acerca a la chica quedando bastante cerca de ella, haciendo que Sakuno diera un paso para atrás algo avergonzado. En eso ve que en las manos del chico estaba su collar.

-Um…ese es mi collar.-

-¿Tu eres de la familia Ryuzaki?-Le pregunta el chico.

-Ha…hai…Ah!-

El chico le da un gran abrazo dejando pasmados por la sorpresa a todo el grupo, y a Sakuno dejándola totalmente roja y agarrándole los brazos para tratar de safarse de él.

-Ah!...gomen gomen, fue la emoción por encontrarte.-Se disculpa el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza y alejándose de ella.- Mi nombre es Kintaro Tooyama, y nuestro clan está unido al de ustedes de una forma muy especial.-

Sakuno abre los ojos por la noticia, mientras Kintarou le entregaba el colgante, y comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa, ya que intuía que lo que le había dicho Chikako era real, que solamente había un clan que podía estar con ella y al parecer, el chico que estaba frente a ella pertenecía a dicho clan.

-¿No tienen donde ir verdad?-Les pregunta Kintarou, siendo respondido por el movimiento de cabeza de forma negativa de los chicos.- Vengan conmigo, mi familia los recibirá con los brazos abiertos, además debemos proteger a los elementos, ¿verdad guardianes?-

Y dicho eso toma del brazo a Sakuno para comenzar a caminar con una gran sonrisa. Los chicos lo siguieron unos pasos más atrás.

-Pero que chico más extraño ¿no creen?- Comenta Momoshiro a los demás siendo respondido por un movimiento de aceptación.- Se ve bastante cariñoso con Sakuno-chan, yo que tu Echizen actuaría de alguna forma.-

Ryoma miró a los dos chicos adelante. Kintarou conversaba de forma animada con Sakuno, mientras que ella solo sonreía nerviosa y jugaba con sus manos entrelazándolas.

-Que hagan lo que quieran, a mi no me metas.-Respondió fríamente el chico.

Momo levantó una ceja y se acercó a Kaidoh, que estaba unos pasos más atrás viendo también la escena, dejando solo a Ryoma.

-No se si es solo idea mía…-Susurra el ojivioleta.-Pero, desde hace tiempo que estos dos se están comportando de una forma muy extraña. Apenas se hablan y se evitan el uno con el otro.-

Kaidoh escucha lo que decía Momo y corre la mirada de Ryoma a Sakuno y de Sakuno a Ryoma, quedándose unos minutos en silencio antes de contestarle.

-Mm. No eres el único, yo también me di cuenta.-Confiesa el chico, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.-Últimamente he sido yo el que ha estado más atento con Ryuzaki.-

Momo lo mira algo sorprendido y al instante se le forma una sonrisa maliciosa y picara en el rostro, comenzando a molestar con el dedo a su compañero.

-Oooh, ¿no será que nuestra serpiente esta sintiendo algo más que amistad de nuestra pequeña Sakuno-chan?-

Kaidoh agranda los ojos y corre la mirada bruscamente frunciendo el entrecejo, bastante enfadado.

-No digas estupideces, imbecil.-

-¡Como que imbecil!- Le grita Momo enfadado.- El único imbecil que estoy viendo es a ti Mamushi.-

Kaidoh lo fulmina con la mirada y lo toma de la camisa del cuello. Los dos se detienen, Momo imitando el acto por Kaidoh y mirándose con odio.

Los demás se dan cuenta de lo que pasaba y Sakuno, al igual que Ann se acerca para separarlos.

-Ya basta Momoshiro, no te comportes como una cría.- Lo separa Ann empujándolo un poco hacia atrás mientras que Momo seguía fulminando con la mirada a Kaidoh.

Momo al final corre la mirada colocando sus brazos en la cintura y comenzando a caminar junto a Ann.

-Kaidoh-kun, tranquilo, Momo no quería decirte eso.- Se disculpa Sakuno regalándole una sonrisa.

Kaoru la queda mirando y se percata que las manos de la chica estaban apoyadas en su pecho. El chico se sonroja y se aparta rápidamente caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos. Sakuno solo lo quedó mirando, ya estaba algo acostumbrada con el comportamiento de Kaidoh, siempre era bastante reservado y no hablaba mucho, así que volvió junto a Kintarou, el cual no entendía nada de lo sucedido, pasando junto a Ryoma. Al pasar junto a él, Sakuno bajo un poco la mirada apenándose un poco, mientras que el chico no la tomó en cuenta.

Tomaron otra vez el rumbo hacia el hogar de Kintarou, esta vez más rápido y sin ningún percance por parte de ninguno de los chicos.

Tooyama hablaba bastante con Sakuno, pero la chica, a pesar que lo miraba y sonreía, su mente estaba en otro lado, pensando en el chico de mirada gatuna que caminaba detrás de ella.

-_Después de esa noche…nada volvió a ser como antes, entre nosotros dos_.- Baja un poco la mirada.- _Acaso… ¿no vas a volver a mirarme nunca más Ryoma-kun?_

Pero, sin darse cuenta, Ryoma estaba mirando directamente cada movimiento de la chica, dando un suspiro y entrecerrando los ojos algo rendido.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando por fin se detuvieron frente a una gran fortaleza. Todos los chicos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver ese enorme castillo que se encontraba frente a ellos, rodeado por un muro de piedra. Kintarou, bastante orgulloso, se da media vuelta para quedar frente a ellos.

-Bienvenidos a mi hogar, por favor, pasen.-

El chico entra primero y después de deleitar la gran magnitud de el castillo, los siete chicos entran algo temerosos.

Al entrar se encontraron con un gran jardín delantero, el cual tenia un camino de piedras hasta la gran puerta que conducía dentro del castillo. Muchas personas, sirvientes al parecer, se encontraban ahí, mirando al extraño grupo que se encontraba junto a Tooyama.

Entrando por la gran puerta, sus ojos brillaron más al ver la gran sala y unas escaleras de mármol en forma de caracol que se dividía en dos, para llevar en direcciones distintas el segundo piso. Para sorpresa del grupo, todos los sirvientes se veían muy ajetreados, adornando ese gran lugar, con arreglos de flores y colocando una gran mesa con copas y con adornos de cristal.

-¿Que están haciendo Kintarou-kun?-Le pregunta Sakuno.

-Están arreglando las cosas, ya que se va a celebrar una fiesta de mascaras.-

-¿Y cual es el motivo?- Pregunta curiosa Tomoka.

Kintarou se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer se sentía muy orgulloso de las cosas que organizaba su pueblo.

-Una vez al año hacemos un festival, cerrándolo con una fiesta para conmemorar el nacer de nuestro pueblo y brindarle nuestros honores a nuestros antepasados que nos permitieron llegar a donde estamos ahora y dándonos la oportunidad de poder unirnos con un clan bastante especial.- Termina diciendo mirando a Sakuno de una forma muy tierna.

La chica se sonroja un poco por la mirada del chico, debía admitir que era bastante encantador y muy atrayente, además, las palabras que dijo, al parecer solamente las había entendido ella, ya que Tomoka levantó una ceja algo confundida. Pero estaba equivocada, Ryoma había entendido el significado de aquellas palabras perfectamente y con solo pensar que él era el hombre que podía estar con Sakuno, su sangre comenzaba a hervir, pero no lo podía demostrar, su orgullo era más fuerte, la única reacción que tuvo fue apretar los puños al ver cada mirada que le daba el pelirrojo a la chica.

Se prometió que dejaría de pensar en ella y eso es lo que quería hacer, hasta ese día, su plan estaba yendo bastante bien, por parte de él, se alejó de Sakuno, ayudándola solamente cuando era necesario, no se unía a las conversaciones de los demás, prefiriendo ir a dar una vuelta junto a Karupin y jugar alguna que otra vez al deporte familiar, que era el tenis.

-¡Tooyama, al fin llegas!-

Una gran voz izo saltar a todos, mirando en dirección de donde provenía. Un hombre, muy bien vestido con un traje café y una capa que ondeaba al movimiento del hombre, pelirrojo y ojos del mismo color, bastante corpulento, bajaba por las escaleras con los brazos abiertos como acto de dar la bienvenida. Todos los sirvientes detuvieron sus quehaceres para reverenciar al hombre, el cual había llegado donde estaban los chicos.

-Hola padre.- Saluda el pelirrojo.

-Parece que trajiste amigos después de tu visita por la ciudad.- Le dice mirando a los chicos, los cuales miraban algo nerviosos, excepto Ryoma que lo miraba sin interés.- Mi nombre es Hiroto, soy el padre de Tooyama y dueño de estas tierras.- Termina presentándose.

-¡Padre, deben quedarse¡-Le dice enérgico el pelirrojo abrazando a Sakuno por el cuello.-Adivina quienes son.-

Hiroto se lleva una mano al mentón pensativo y comienza a analizarlo, uno por uno a sus invitados. Al llegar a Ryoma se detiene unos segundos, ya que el chico lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. El rey le responde por unos segundos colocando una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica. Después corre la mirada y se fija en la chica que estaba siendo abrazada por su hijo, el cual la estaba haciendo sonrojar y colocar más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. En eso se fija del colgante que llevaba la chica y sus ojos se sorprenden al verla, acercándose rápidamente y tomando el colgante.

-Tú eres…-

-Así es padre, es de la familia Ryuzaki, su nombre es Sakuno.-

El hombre se sorprende y fija su mirada en el rostro de la chica. Como diablos no se había dado cuenta en el momento en que entró en el salón, bajando por las escaleras. Era la viva imagen de la persona que había amado su abuelo, igual a cuando Sumire tenía la misma edad de aquella chica.

-Etto…señor… ¿se encuentra bien?- Pregunta Sakuno, ya que el hombre no se movía de su posición, preocupándola.

-¡Ah!, gomen gomen, es que cuando te vi me recordaste a alguien que había visto hace tiempo, pero no le des importancia…bueno, no hay problema que se queden. ¡Ustedes dos!-Llama a dos sirvientas que se acercaron rápidamente a su llamado haciéndole una reverencia.- Llevan a las chicas a una habitación y a los chicas a otra, proporciónenle vestimenta y después que vallan a comer algo junto a Tooyama.-

-Como usted mande señor.-

Y así, las sirvientas llevaron a los chicos a sus habitaciones correspondientes, quedando solamente Tooyama y su padre.

-Son los elementos.- Dijo en tono serio Hiroto.- Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba este momento.-

El hombre corre la mirada para observar a su hijo, el cual estaba mirando en dirección por donde se había ido Sakuno con una gran sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro.

-Parece que esa chica izo el mismo efecto en ti que el antiguo elemento izo con tu abuelo, Tooyama.-

-Fu, así parece padre, ahora comprendo lo que me decía el abuelo, amor a primera vista me dijo, ahora logro entender, los sentimientos que se tenían mutuamente.-

-No la dejes ir, Tooyama, no como lo izo tu abuelo.-

-Así lo haré padre.-

* * *

-¡¡¡Sugooiii, es enorme!!!- Exclamó Tomoka al entrar en la habitación.

Era para estar impresionada. Primero quedaron impactadas al ver el gran tamaño de la puerta blanca, pero al entrar en ese lugar era como estar en un cuento de hadas. Dos grandes ventanales con cortinas blancas amarradas a los lados se encontraban en la pared de al frente, a su derecha habían tres camas de gran tamaño con pilares en los cuatro costados de esta, en las cuales también colgaba un cortinaje de color rosado pálido, a su izquierda se encontraba una pared con un marco de puerta que llevaba a un salón privado, donde habían dos hermosos sillones color perla con un gran espejo, un tocador y un gran armario, junto a este había una puerta cerrada, la cual llevaba al gran baño con jacuzzi y en las esquinas habían dos pequeñas cascadas de agua.

Los ojos de las chicas brillaban al ver tan hermosa habitación. Para Ann y Tomoka era totalmente nuevo, ya que eran dos mujeres de escasos recursos y nunca vivieron en el lujo, pero para Sakuno, no era tanto, ya que su mansión era algo parecida en el tamaño, pero el estilo era totalmente oriental, ya que vivía en Japón.

Sakuno, se acerca a unos de los ventanales sentándose en un pequeño espacio que dejaba este, dejando a las dos chicas recorrer toda la habitación, y comenzando a mirar hacia el gran patio trasero que tenía la mansión. Una gran pileta con juegos de agua se encontraba al centro de esta, rodeada de grandes árboles y rosas. Más al fondo había una pagoda blanca, rodeado de flores, pudo observar que no estaba abierta, si no que los orificios de las ventanas estaban con vidrio, supuso que era porque se acercaba el invierno y comenzaba a helar.

Pudo ver que los chicos ya se encontraban explorando aquel hermoso lugar junto a Kintarou. Momo y Horio se veían muy animados, y pudo suponer que a Kaidoh y a Ryoma les habían obligado a ir, ya que no se veían con muy buena cara.

-_Ryoma-kun_-Dijo en su mente la chica.

Cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar sentirse triste. Sus sentimientos por él cada día crecían más y esa indiferencia la estaba matando por dentro. Después corre su mirada hacia Kintarou. Él era el único que podía estar con ella, los motivos no los sabía, pero la anciana Chikako, en el poco tiempo que la conoció supo que no se equivocaba con lo que decía. No podía evitar sentirse algo atraída hacia él, era un chico bastante cariñoso y eso la confundía aún más. Una mano sintió posarse en su hombro haciendo que despertara de sus pensamientos, mira para ver de quien se trataba y ve que era Tomoka junto a Ann que la miraban con cara triste.

-Sakuno-chan, hace días que estás sumida en tus pensamientos. Sabemos que eres tímida y no hablas mucho, pero esto ya pasó el límite. Cuéntanos que sucede.- Le habla Tomoka.

-¿Es algo que tiene que ver con Ryoma, verdad?- Pregunta Ann mirándola con preocupación.

Sakuno las queda mirando sorprendidas y sin poder controlarlo, comienza a ver borroso, haciendo que pequeñas lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Llevó ambas manos para tapar su rostro cuando comenzó a sollozar. Las dos chicas se sientan a cada lado de ella rodeándola con sus brazos y acariciando sus cabellos rojizos.

-Ya…tranquila, nosotras estaremos siempre contigo para ayudarte.-La tranquiliza Ann.

-Puedes contar con nosotras para lo que quieras Sakuno-chan, para eso están las amigas.-Le dice sonriendo Tomoka.

Sakuno las mira y regalándoles una pequeña sonrisa y secándose sus lagrimas y dando un suspiro para tranquilizarse comienza a confesarles lo que estaba sucediendo entre Ryoma y ella, eso si, sin llegar hasta ciertos detalles como lo que pasó la otra noche.

-Y entonces, estábamos los dos solos, algo borrachos…y nos dejamos llevar por los efectos. Él quería besarme pero, cuando llegó a unos centímetros de mi boca se detuvo, levantándose bastante enojado y me gritó que él no podía besarme nunca.- Relató Sakuno bastante apenada.- Entonces…apareció la anciana Chikako y me dijo que él y ningún hombre podía tocar mis labios…pero…existía solamente un clan que si lo tenía permitido.-

-¿Que estas diciendo? Cual es ese clan.-Pregunta asombrada Ann.

-No lo se, yo también le pregunté pero, justo en ese momento me quedé dormida sin responderme y después evitó el tema de todas las formas posibles.-

-Esto…yo no lo sabía.-Confesó Ann.

-Ann… ¿tu sabías sobre mi condición?-Le pregunta Sakuno.

La chica algo temerosa y bajando la cabeza le acierta con ella. Sakuno queda algo sorprendida, pero al ver como estaba su amiga la comprendía en cierto moda y comenzó a acariciar si cabeza castaña.

-No te preocupes Ann, no estoy enfadada por eso.- Y la chica le da una gran sonrisa.

-Pero…quien podría ser ese famoso clan.- Piensa en voz alta Tomoka llevándose una mano al mentón.

-Tengo una sospecha.-Confiesa Sakuno y las chicas la escuchan atentamente.- Parece que estamos alojándonos en su mansión.

Las chicas se sorprenden llevándose las manos a la boca. Ahora entendían el comportamiento del chico pelirrojo, los comentarios y el porque conocía a la familia de Sakuno.

-Y lo peor de todo, es que…igual no me desagrada esta con él, es un chico muy cariñoso.-Les dice Sakuno.

Las chicas la quedan mirando tiernamente y Ann lleva su mano hasta el hombro de la chica.

-Debes hacer lo que tu corazón te está pidiendo Sakuno-chan.- Le dice Ann.

-Es verdad, cuando llegue el momento, conocerás tus verdaderos sentimientos.-

Sakuno les sonríe y asiente con la cabeza abrazando a ambas.

-Arigatou, amigas.-

Un sonido las hace darse vuelta y Tomoka da el permiso de que podía entrar. Kintarou se asoma por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola chicas, perdón por interrumpir.-

-No te preocupes, solo estábamos conversando.- Lo tranquiliza Sakuno.- ¿Que es lo que pasa?-

-Venía a buscarlas para salir a dar una vuelta al festival que se está haciendo en la ciudad, los chicos ya están listo esperando en el salón de la entrada. En el armario hay vestidos por si se quieren cambiar.-

-OK, muchas gracias, espérenos, en un momento estaremos listas y bajamos.-Le dice Ann.-

El chico se despide y cierra la puerta tras él. Las tres se quedan mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro y corriendo se dirigen al armario para ver sus atuendos. Al abrirlo se quedan maravilladas otra vez. Una variedad de trajes impresionante se encontraban frente a ellas. De todos los estilos y países que puedan existir. Las tres comenzaron a mirarlos, Tomoka eufórica, Ann totalmente sorprendida y Sakuno algo tímida.

Cada una eligió su propio estilo, la chica de coletas uno como estilo egipcio color dorado, amarrado solamente en un hombro y cayendo pesadamente hasta el suelo, con una pretina en la cintura, sandalias cerradas del mismo color. Ann eligió algo más simple sin perder el estilo que siempre llevaba, un vestido verdoso, con las mangas anchas transparentes y con bordados en dorados al igual que en su cintura y al final de su larga caída. Sakuno no sabía cual elegir, ya que ella prefería escoger algo no tan llamativo y más bien simple.

-Vamos Sakuno, solo escoge uno, los chicas nos esperan.- Le alega Tomoka con las manos en la cintura.

-Déjame ayudarte Sakuno-chan.-Le ofrece Ann acercándose al armario y revisando uno por uno los trajes.

En eso se detiene en uno y sus ojos comienzan a brillar corriendo la mirada hacia la chica de las trenzas.

-Creo que este te va a quedar perfecto Sakuno-chan.-

La chica saca para mostrarle a sus amigas, un hermoso Kimono color violeta con flores de Sakura en la parte inferior de esta, las cuales subían hasta el obi achicándose cada vez más. Las largas mangas tenían el mismo adorno, pero las flores subían hasta el nivel de los codos. El obi era de un color Magenta, el cual resaltaba gracias al color del kimono.

Sakuno abrió los ojos sorprendida, hace mucho tiempo que no ocupaba un kimono, desde que se había ido de su palacio y dejado a sus padres. Aceptó con gusto colocarse ese traje y las dos chicas la ayudaron a arreglar su cabello, recogiéndolo en un moño, dejando pequeños mechones en su rostro y por algunas partes de este, tomándolo con un hermoso pinche con flores de sakura.

-¡¡Sakuno-chan estas hermosa!!-Dice emocionada Tomoka.

-Es verdad, realmente te queda como anillo al dedo.-Afirma Ann.-Muy bien chicas, vamos bajando, los chicos nos están esperando.

Las dos asienten y comienzan a dirigirse al salón de la entrada para encontrarse con el grupo.

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban esperando en la entrada sentados en unos hermosos y elegantes sofás de cuero color crema. Kintarou, Kaidoh y Ryoma se encontraban bastante tranquilos esperando a las chicas, vestidos bastante normales. Ryoma como acostumbraba con su traje negro y capa color plateada, Kaidoh con pantalones de cuero y una camisa verde oscuro, Tooyama vestido con pantalones de cuero café oscuro y una camisa arremangada hasta sus codos color mostaza. Momo y Horio estaban bastante impacientes esperando, el primero cruzado de brazos y moviendo el pie impacientemente, vestido con pantalones negros, una camisa morada y una capa del mismo color de sus pantalones, mientras que Horio daba vueltas en círculos, deslumbrando su traje, pantalones blancos y una camisa anaranjada.

-¡Mouu, estas chicas se están demorando demasiado, que cosas harán para demorarse tanto!- Alega Horio mirando a sus compañeros, pero nota que todos estaban mirando hacia las escaleras algo sorprendidos.-Hey, chicos…

-¡Disculpen la demora!- Grita Tomoka.

Horio se da vuelta hacia la voz de la chica y su cara se sonroja totalmente al ver a las tres mujeres que estaban bajando por las escaleras. Momo se acerca al chico y pone una mano en su hombro susurrándole mientras las chicas se acercaban a ellos las cuales estaba riendo entre ellas.

-Vale la pena que se demoren tanto ¿verdad?- Le dice Momo, y Horio asiente con su cabeza con los ojos clavados en Tomoka.

Las chicas llegan donde estaban los chicos, Tomoka bastante imponente, Ann muy normal junto a Momo y Sakuno junto a Kintarou, Kaidoh y Ryoma, la cual estaba bastante tímida.

-¡Sakuno-chan te vez hermosa!-Le dice Tooyama agarrando las manos de la joven.- Sabía que ese vestido te iba a quedar perfecto.-

-¿Tu dejaste el kimono en el armario?-Pregunta Sakuno.

-Así es, pensé que te gustaría, una de las sirvientas la dejó ahí mientras veían la habitación.- Le confiesa sonriendo.

-Arigatou Kintarou-kun, realmente es muy lindo.-

Mientras Kintarou seguía elogiándola, dirige su mirada unos segundos ha donde estaba Ryoma y nota que este la estaba mirando fijamente de una forma muy extraña, la corre rápidamente bajando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco.

-Muy bien chicos, no perdamos más el tiempo y vamos a dar una vuelta, ya es de noche, así que podremos disfrutar de la iluminación.- Les dice Momo.

-Más tarde van a ver fuegos artificiales.- Comenta emocionado Kintarou.

Y sin perder más tiempo, el grupo se dirigió hacia el pueblo para disfrutar del gran festival realizado.

* * *

Lograron relajarse de todo el stress que habían pasado esas últimas semanas de muchas batallas. Jugaron a las distintas actividades que ofrecían los distintos puestos, se impresionaban con lo llamativo que decoraban los stan y a alegría que emitían todas las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar, además que cada uno de los ciudadanos poseía su propio estilo, así que los chicos no se sentían excluidos con su vestimenta.

Horio y Tomoka recorrían alegremente cada espacio del lugar, hasta un momento que llegaron a perderse, al principio se preocuparon pero al final decidieron que les pasaría nada y cuando se aburrieran podrían llegar tranquilamente al palacio, ya que era imposible perderse para llegar hasta ese lugar. Momo y Ann estaban algo extraños, no se hablaban y cada vez que Ann quería proponer un tema de conversación, Momo terminaba evitándola corriendo la mirada. Kaidoh les dijo que él se iría por su cuenta a recorrer. Sakuno sabía que no le gustaba estar con mucha gente, así que lo comprendió quedándolo mirando con una sonrisa mientras se perdía por la multitud.

-Momoshiro tenemos que hablar.- Le dice Ann agarrando de la mano del chico y comenzando a caminar más rápido.- ¡Chicos, nosotros en un momento volvemos!-

-Ann-chan…-Sakuno queda con la mano estirada mirando a la chica como se perdía también con la multitud.

Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella, quedarse sola con Kintarou y Ryoma, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y dio media vuelta lentamente quedando de frente de los dos chicos. Ryoma miraba hacia otro lado, parecía molesto, mientras que Kintarou se encontraba con sus dos manos detrás de la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

-Que…vamos a hacer.- Les pregunta la chica.

Nota que Ryoma da media vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria, rumbo al palacio. Sakuno al notar la intención agacha la cabeza tristemente.

-¡Hey Koshimae, por qué te vas!- Le grita Kintarou.

Pero Ryoma solamente le lanza una mirada fulminante y sin responder continúa caminando hacia el palacio. Sakuno se acerca al pelirrojo quedando junto a él y mirando en dirección por donde se había ido Ryoma.

-¿Koshimae?- Pregunta confusa la chica.

-Jaja, es que, fue un pequeño error mío y confundí su nombre. Igual, es más entretenido llamarlo por Koshimae, sus reacciones son bastante graciosas.- Confiesa el pelirrojo.

Sakuno ríe por dentro, a Ryoma no le haría mucha gracia que confundieran su nombre, además que no tenía un muy buen sentido del humor.

-En fin, vamos a divertirnos juntos Sakuno-chan.- Le dice tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

La chica se sonroja, quedando mirando su mano entrelazada con la del chico pelirrojo, su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más acelerado. Pensó en las palabras dichas por sus amigas. No podía seguir con esa incertidumbre, a lo mejor, el chico que estaba hora a su lado disfrutando de esta gran noche tenía que ser el hombre que compartiera sus momentos más maravillosos, uno de esos, su primer beso.

* * *

-Ann, que es lo que te sucede, estás tirando bastante fuerte.- Alega Momoshiro.

La chica se había dirigido a un pasillo bastante pequeño, donde se escuchaba el gran alboroto que producía la gente unos metros más allá en la calle principal, pero en ese lugar nadie los podría interrumpir. La chica lo suelta y se aleja unos pasos de Momo, dándole aún la espalda comienza a hablar.

-Estoy…un poco desilusionada Momoshiro.-

-D…de que estás hablando Ann.- Tartamudea el chico corriendo la mirada de la espalda de la chica.

Ann se da media vuelta bruscamente quedando frente a él, pero aunque tenía lágrimas en sus ojos estaba bastante enfadada.

-¡No entiendo tu comportamiento Momoshiro, explícame por qué tenemos que esconder nuestra relación ante los demás!-

Momoshiro abre los ojos sorprendido, pero aún sin mirar a la chica, apretando los puños fuertemente, sin darle ninguna respuesta, haciendo que el silencio entre ellos los invadiera y escuchando únicamente el bullicio de la gente.

-Mírame Momoshiro.-Exige la chica.

Pero como el chico no reaccionaba, Ann se acerca y le toma el rostro con una mano, obligándolo a que la mirara. Momo se sonroja un poco y da un suspiro rendido.

-Hace mucho tiempo que estamos juntos, pero nunca se lo hemos dicho a nadie, solamente Ryoma sabe, porque nos descubrió, incluso, el día en que nos declaramos, me dijiste que no te llamara por el nombre al frente de los demás, ya me harté de esto, al principio lo acepté, pero ya no lo quiero así.-

-Lo siento mucho Ann…pero, es porque tu eres un elemento y yo un guardián, es por respeto al grupo, debemos mantener ese límite.-

-¡Al carajo con ese límite! Tienes razón que soy un elemento, pero a parte de ser eso, soy una humana, una mujer que está locamente enamorada de ti, Takeshi.-

Momo abre los ojos sorprendidos y la queda mirando un par de segundos. Tenía razón, lo que estaba haciendo era una tontería, sus malditos complejos de ser guardián un rango inferior a un elemento lo carcomía por dentro, pero, tenía razón, a pesar de ser un guardián, él también era un hombre enamorado de la chica que tenía en frente.

Comienza a acariciar el rostro mojado por las lágrimas de la chica, la cal cierra sus ojos por las caricias de este.

-Fu, realmente me he estado comportando como un idiota ¿verdad?-

-Así es.-

Momoshiro apresa a Ann con un fuerte abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica, la cual colocó sus manos en la ancha espalda de Takeshi haciéndole cariño.

-Por favor, no sientas vergüenza al estar conmigo Takeshi.-

¿Sentir vergüenza por aquella chica? Eso nunca lo había sentido, lo único que quería era gritarle al mundo que aquella chica era de él y de nadie más, que nadie la podía tocar, pero, como había sido enseñado, tenía que mantener la distancia, pero ya no más, nunca más, ahora si, podría estar con ella normalmente, como una pareja, ya no importaba si los miraban mal, su vida era aquella chica, la chica que cautivó su corazón desde el momento que la conoció.

-Creeme Ann, nunca sentí vergüenza por estar contigo, ya no importa lo que pasó, ahora, estaremos como tu quieras estar, por que yo, te amo más que nada en el mundo y no quiero que sufras por mi culpa.-

La chica comienza a llorar por las palabras dichas por el chico, por fin se podía relajar y tener una vida amorosa normal con la persona que quería.

-Ann, porque estas llorando.- Pregunta Momo separándose un poco para mirarle su cara y limpiarle las lagrimas que corrían por el rostro de la chica.

Pero lo que más le extrañó fue que la chica a pesar de que lloraba, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Momo a veces no entendía algunos comportamientos de las chicas, así que se puso algo nervioso. Ann comenzó a reír al ver la cara de asustado del chico.

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes. Estoy llorando porque soy feliz al escucharte decir aquellas palabras, realmente estoy muy feliz Takeshi.-

El chico se tranquiliza por lo dicho y tiernamente acaricia el rostro de Ann mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una mirada seria. La chica hace lo mismo con su mirada y lentamente, Momo comienza a acercarse a su rostro. Ann cierra los ojos cuando siente el contacto calido de los labios de Momo, dejándose llevar por aquel ambiente sin escuchar todo el bullicio de la gente.

Así quedaron por largo rato, disfrutando de un calido beso que los unió mucho más que el primer beso de todos que se habían dado.

* * *

Sakuno y Kintarou disfrutaron mucho de todos los juegos que había ahí. Debía admitir que se divertía mucho estando con el pelirrojo, ya que siempre la hacía reír con sus actos y con los detalles delicados que realizaba, llegando a regalarle un hermoso, pero pequeño ramo de flores, tres lilium adornados con pequeñas ramas de flores de sakura.

-Creo que te identifica bastante bien Sakuno-chan, estas dos flores son especiales y hermosas.-Le dijo cuando se las entregó.

Sakuno se avergonzó bastante, pero le agradó que lo hiciera, ya que nunca le habían hecho un comentario así ni regalado un ramo de flores.

En eso otra vez tomó de su mano y la dirigió a una pequeña colina un poquito alejado del festival.

-¿Donde estamos?- Preguntó Sakuno.

-Está a punto de comenzar los fuegos artificiales, y este es el mejor lugar que conozco para observarlos, no te tapa ninguna construcción, ni siquiera la fortaleza que rodea la ciudad.-

Los dos chicos se sientan en el pasto y justamente como había dicho el pelirrojo, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron su espectáculo.

Realmente era maravilloso, se podía escuchar el asombro de toda la gente.

Momo y Ann estaban abrasados mirando hacia el cielo, disfrutando el espectáculo, Tomoka y Horio junto a toda la multitud y mirándose para emitir una sonrisa en el rostro. Kaidoh estaba apoyado en un árbol junto a Miyu con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mientras que Ryoma dormía en uno de los bancos junto a la pileta del patio trasero de la mansión, junto a Karupin.

-Esto es realmente hermoso Kintarou-kun.-

El chico gira su cabeza para quedarla mirando y queda hipnotizado al ver la expresión relajada y feliz de la chica. Sin pensarlo lleva su mano al rostro de la chica, sorprendiéndola y dando un pequeño salto, corriendo la mirada para quedar observándolo. Kintarou estaba bastante serio, no lo había visto así y se puso bastante nerviosa, comenzando a sudar en las manos y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo fuerte.

-Kintarou-kun, que es lo que pasa.-

-Tu sabes…quien es nuestro clan ¿verdad?-

-A que te refieres.- Le pregunta, aunque tenía la sospecha de saber y ahora era el momento de aclarar sus dudas.

-Hace mucho tiempo, los elementos se reunieron para poder proteger nuestro mundo contra el ser maligno que se esconde en el monte Kaledo. Pero algo surgió mal, haciendo que traspasaran sus poderes a otra generación. ¿Sabes que es lo que pasó?-

Sakuno niega con la cabeza.

-El elemento más importante se enamoró de un humano común y corriente. Su amor era tan fuerte que el elemento, al estar en el monte decide quedarse con él y traspasar los poderes a la otra generación para que lograran salvar definitivamente el mal que había surgido. Entonces se besaron y sus poderes fueron eliminados, ya que estaban en el monte junto a los demás elementos. Aunque suene bastante egoísta, de algo sirvió, el poder del dios fue amainado, no sabemos por qué, pero ahora sus poderes comenzaron a encenderse otra vez.-

-Entonces…esas personas.-

-Eran nuestros antepasados. Aquel hombre fue mi abuelo y el elemento Tiempo…era tu abuela Sakuno-chan.-

Sakuno se lleva ambas manos a su boca totalmente sorprendida. Su abuela siempre le contaba la historia de los elementos, pero nunca le había dicho que ella fue el elemento Tiempo.

-Pero…mi abuela no se casó con…-

-No…no se casó con mi abuelo, no sabemos por qué nunca lo contó, al parecer recordarlo era bastante doloroso, pero, gracias a lo que pasó en el monte, los únicos que podremos… besarte…son los hombres de nuestra familia.-Le confiesa tornando sus mejillas de color rojo.

Sakuno también se sonroja y corre su mirada hacia el pasto, el cual era iluminado por los colores de los fuegos artificiales.

-Sakuno…desde que te vi…me gustaste.- Le dice Kintarou.- Pero ahora…realmente quiero estar contigo.-

Sakuno abre los ojos por la sorpresa, era la primera vez que se le confesaban.

-Pero…nos acabamos de conocer.-

-Eso lo se.- Agarra las manos de la chica y se acerca más a ella a una distancia algo peligrosa.- Pero, siempre te estuve esperando y realmente cuando te vi, quedé impactado por como eres.- Acaricia sus rostro.- Eres una mujer hermosa Sakuno y no lo digo solamente por el exterior.- Acerca su rostro al de la chica estando a unos centímetros de los labios de ella.- Me gustas mucho.

Sakuno abre los ojos a la confesión y cuando el chico logra rozar levemente los labios de la pelicafe, ella lo empuja hacia atrás por acto de inercia y se para rápidamente.

Queda un rato mirándolo, temblando con las manos apretadas en su pecho. Kintarou aún seguía sentado apoyándose con las manos atrás para no caerse completamente, con cara de sorprendido sin mirarla fijamente.

Sakuno cierra fuertemente los ojos totalmente roja, dando media vuelta.

-¡Gomenasai!- Le grita la chica y comienza a correr colina abajo en dirección al palacio.

Kintarou aún no lo podía asimilar y cuando un gran fuego artificial hace aparición logra despertar de su letargo mirando hacia el cielo, las pequeñas multicolores que se esparcían por este.

-¡Kuso!-Maldice apretando sus puños.

* * *

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era correr, y solo correr. Se sentía bastante avergonzada como para que la gente la mirara a la cara, además que se sentía muy mal por Kintarou. Pero por fin, gracias a esa reacción logró aclarar sus sentimientos. A quien quería a su lado no era Kintarou a pesar de que era un hombre realmente correcto y cariñoso, no, su corazón había elegido a un hombre que a pesar de demostrar ser frío por fuera, poseía un gran corazón el cual un poco de él había sido abierto a Sakuno. Esa persona era Ryoma.

Logró llegar a la mansión sin problemas, pero no quiso ir a su habitación. Se dirigió al patio trasero para descansar de esa carrera.

Al salir se dirigió a la pileta para hundir su mano en el agua helada. Caminó por su alrededor, llegando a la pagoda. Pero algo la izo detener. Dentro de ella se encontraba Ryoma, sentado en un banco que había adentro, la chica queda helada al verlo, pero él pudo sentir la presencia de la chica y giró su rostro para ver quien estaba ahí. Los dos se quedaron un rato mirándose, haciendo que la chica tomara la iniciativa de entrar a la pagoda, pero Ryoma se para bruscamente teniendo la intención de salir, siendo detenido por Sakuno, aferrándose del brazo, cuando pasó por su lado.

-Por favor…quédate.-

-Por qué debería.-

Otro silencio los invadió y el chico logró zafarse del braso de Sakuno dando unos pequeños pasos.

-Ya se toda la verdad.- Confieza Sakuno, haciendo que por aquellas palabras, el chico se detuviera.- Se que nadie puede besarme y que el unico que puede es Kintarou, debido a lo que pasó con los elementos de hace años atrás.-

-…-Ryoma baja la cabeza.

-Ryoma-kun…yo.-

-Pues que seas feliz con Kintarou.-

-No espera, Ryoma-kun…yo no quiero estar con él, tu eres el hombre que tengo en mi cabeza…-Le grita Sakuno.- y en mi corazón…-Finaliza en un susurro.

Ryoma aprieta los puños y al notar que Karupin jugaba con una de las plantas cerca de una de las ventanas de la pagoda, se acerca para corretearlo, mientras que Sakuno lo sigue con la mirada con su rostro totalmente rojo. Ryoma no emitía respuesta.

-Ryoma-kun…-

-¡¡Yo no puedo entregarte eso que tu quieres!!-

-¡No me importa!- Grita Sakuno haciendo sorprender a Ryoma, pero aún sin mirarla a la cara.- Yo lo único que quiero es que no me ignores más.-Comienza a llorar.- Porque…porque yo… ¡Yo te amo!-

Ryoma corre la mirada hacia el rostro de la chica notando que estaba llorando y con los puños apretados. Sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas y por eso, las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron un poco. El silencio los invadió unos segundos. Sakuno apartó la mirada llorando aún, pero sin sollozar, solamente sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Ella se había declarado, pero no esperaba respuesta por parte de él, aunque, lo que izo en ese minuto la sorprendió. El chico se llevó una mano para tapar su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el.

-No sabes…como me he carcomido por dentro…por alejarme de ti. He hecho todo lo posible para no sentir nada, pero…contigo es imposible.-

Sakuno abre los ojos sorprendida y levanta su mirada para mirarlo. El chico estaba muy serio confesándose y mirándola directamente. La chica se acercó gasta quedar frente al vidrio, el cual lo separaba de él, colocando una mano sobre este. El chico la imitó.

-Yo…me estaba muriendo con solo pensar que otro hombre te podía besar y que no podía ser yo.-

Sakuno esboza una sonrisa y coloca su otra mano en el vidrio.

-Tú eres el único hombre que podrá tocar mis labios.-

Y tras una sonrisa por parte de Ryoma, los dos comienzan a acercarse, besándose. Pero aquel beso fue helado, no por el frío de la noche, sino que por la helada barrera de vidrio que los separaba.

_**Continuara…**_

**_Hola otra vez!!! bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...Al final aclararon sus sentimientos!!!, me emocione mucho escribiendo esa parte ^//^._**

**_Bueno el beso no fué dado directamente, sino que los separaba el vidrio de la ventana de la pagoda ^^, pero en fin y al cabo, de cierta forma se besaron._**

**_Ok, espero que me dejen muchos reviews para saber sus opiniones._**

**_Nos vemos entonces en el proximo capitulo que espero subirlo lo antes posible ^^_**

**_bye bye y MUCHOS BESOS!!!_**


	6. Incertidumbre

_**Capitulo 6: Incertidumbre**_

**_Hola a todoooosss!!!!!_**

**_Primero que todo, quiero pedir disculpas por no haber logrado sacar el capitulo muuuucho antes, se que me demore bastante, pero no he estado muy bien este ultimo tiempo, mi inspiración se fue a pique, pero logré terminar este capitulo que les debia hace mucho tiempo. Espero poder sacar el proximo capitulo luego, aunque lo dudo un poco, pero esta historia no la voy a dejar hasta aqui, si o si la voy a terminar._**

**_Realmente espero que continuen leyendo esta historia, que para mi ha sido un gran desafio....Bueno no los aburro mas y espero que disfruten este capitulo._**

**_Nos vemos abajo!!_**

* * *

Una nebulosa la invadió, no entendiendo donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Miraba a su alrededor confundida, logrando divisar en uno de sus movimientos una silueta algo borrosa.

Se acerca lentamente para saber que es lo que veía, aclarando cada vez más la imagen. Unos cabellos con destello verdosos se iluminaron, pero no visualizaba su rostro debido a que se encontraba de espalda.

-Ry…Ryoma-kun.-

Pero el chico no emitía señales de vida, provocando que Sakuno se acercara cada vez más a él apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro. Pero para la sorpresa de la chica, al tener contacto con Ryoma este se hace polvo.

-Q…que está pasando.-

-Así que tu eres el nuevo elemento Tiempo.-

Una voz lúgubre invadió toda esa oscuridad, haciendo que Sakuno se estremeciera más de la cuenta, llevando sus manos a la altura de su pecho y mirando por todos lados para saber de donde venía esa extraña voz.

-Quien eres.-

-Mmmm. No seas tan impaciente pequeña, prontamente me vas a conocer. Ahora, a lo mejor, no sea de tu agrado.- Dice en forma sarcástica y comenzando a reírse de una forma que a Sakuno se heló completamente.-

-Que quieres de mi.-

-Ohh. Si que eres una mujer curiosa. Esa pregunta…mmm…digamos que yo quiero todo de ti.-Respondió malvadamente.-

En eso todo el lugar se inundo en llamas provocando que Sakuno gritara y se abrazara para protegerse del fuego.

-Quiero saber todo de ti para hacerte sufrir cada segundo de tu vida, hasta eliminarte con mis propias manos niña.-

Lanza una ráfaga de viento caliente, haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos y se agachara.

-Prepárate que prontamente nos veremos cara a cara. Y cuando eso suceda, será el fin de todo esto y el mundo sucumbirá ante mi poder, destruyendo todo lo que te rodea.-

Y luego de esa amenaza, Sakuno se queda sola en ese lugar, aumentando la temperatura, ya que las llamas no cesaban aún.

-No entiendo que esta pasando.- Comenzando a sollozar y mirando lentamente su alrededor.

En eso abrió sus ojos exageradamente, ya que al frente suyo, unos pasos más alejado, se encontraba tirado en el suelo un cuerpo que no lo reconoció al instante, pero preocupada comenzó a correr rápidamente, y mientras más se acercaba una angustia recorría su cuerpo, colocándose pálida al divisar unos destellos verdosos del cabello del chico que encontraba tumbado boca abajo.

Al llegar junto a él se arrodillo rápidamente dándolo vuelta para mirar su rostro. Se sorprendió, dando un pequeño gritito al reconocer a Ryoma, pero un charco de sangre lo acompañaba, además que su cabeza también sangraba.

-Ry…Ryoma-kun.- Lo llama exaltada.- Despierta por favor.-Con lagrimas en sus ojos y acercando su rostro al sangriento del chico juntando sus frentes.

Con las lágrimas de la chica, Ryoma comienza a tomar conciencia abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Al ver que Sakuno estaba llorando, lleva una de sus manos al rostro de la chica, provocando que abriera los ojos y lo mirara con sorpresa, separándose unos centímetros de él.

-Ryoma-kun…tengo que sacarte de aquí.-

-No…ya es tarde.- Contesta con un hilo de voz.-

-N…no digas eso.-

El chico comienza a limpiarle las lágrimas derramadas por Sakuno, y por ultimo acerca su rostro para darle un calido beso en los labios. Sakuno se sorprende, eso no podía pasar, estaba prohibido, pero pensó que a lo mejor así podría curarlo. Así que se dejó envolver pero ese beso, algo tímido pero sin perder esa magia que los envolvía, logrando sentir ese suave roce y el hipnotizante aroma que emanaba. En eso sintió algo conocido con esa sensación, sobretodo cuando Ryoma sujetó una de sus trenzas. Al separarse lo quedó mirando, y el chico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. No lo entendía, supuestamente con el beso tenia que mejorar, pero no fue así.

-No quiero que llores nunca por mi…te amo.-

Ryoma cierra sus ojos dejando caer lo poco que tenía levantado su cuerpo al suelo, dejando a una atónita Sakuno mirándolo. En eso se percata de lo que acababa de suceder. No podía estar pasando…Ryoma no podía haber muerto…que es todo esto. Se agarra la cabeza.

-¡Esto no puede ser verdad!-Dando un fuerte grito.

En eso, el fuego se disipo, pero la sensación aun estaba. La chica se encontraba sentada totalmente agitada en su cama. Sudada totalmente y con la respiración agitada. Sus manos estaban colocadas en su cabeza y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Era de día, lo identifico ya que los rayos de sol se colaban por los agujeros que dejaba la cortina. Sus dos amigas dormían placidamente en sus respectivas camas, cada una al lado de la suya.

Trató de calmarse, recordando que es lo que había pasado.

-Todo…fue un sueño…entonces, Ryoma-kun.-

Una imagen de lo que había sucedido anoche se le vino a la cabeza, provocando que toda la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-Anoche…-

_**Flash Back**_

Aquel beso largo, tierno, pero a la vez helado, debido a la barrera que se oponía entre ellos, nunca lo olvidaría. Los dos sumidos en un ambiente indescriptible, haciendo que ninguno de los dos lograran reaccionar. Pero, Sakuno siente como la mano de Ryoma agarra uno de sus brazos provocando que abriera un poco lo ojos, dándose cuenta que el chico la miraba seriamente, y dándole un pequeño tirón pasando junto al pilar de la pagoda que sujetaba el vidrio, la atrae hacia él dándole un fuerte abrazo.

La chica abre los ojos por la sorpresa, pero debido al calido abrazo que le estaba brindando Ryoma, decidió acomodar su cabeza en el pecho del chico y cerrar los ojos para deleitarse con el aroma de él.

Ryoma cerró sus ojos y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Sakuno, comenzando a hacerle un suave cariño a los cabellos rojizos de ella.

Como quisiera que ese momento durara toda la eternidad, fue lo que pensó Sakuno, sabía que a Ryoma le costaba algo demostrar lo que sentía y saber que cada acto del chico, cada movimiento de cariño eran dirigidos hacia ella la hacia estremecer y sentir un fuerte calor en su pecho. Calidas gotas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, pero no de tristeza, si no que de felicidad, por estar con aquel hombre, que desde el día que lo conoció sintió un fuerte sentimiento en su corazón.

Lentamente una de las manos de Ryoma comenzó a acariciar levemente un brazo de Sakuno, provocando en esta, pequeños escalofríos. El chico, dejando que Sakuno se centrara en las caricias, aprovechó en acorralarla, dejando que apoyara su espalda en el vidrio y colocando ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sakuno sin dejarle escapatoria. La chica abre los ojos, pero sin tener intenciones de escapar, los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento eran demasiado fuertes y se dejaría llevar a cualquier acto que realizara el chico de la mirada gatuna.

Ryoma sin perder más tiempo, acerco su rostro al de ella y por unos segundos, Sakuno se asustó, ya que había creído que la besaría en la boca, pero sin intenciones de tocar sus labios sagrados, la beso un par de milímetros cerca de ellos, rozando con suavidad la suave piel de Sakuno, mientras ella dirigía una de sus manos al rostro del chico y la otra en sus pectorales. Cada vez más la intensidad de aquellas caricias se hicieron más intensas, provocando que Ryoma se atreviera en recorrer el cuerpo esbelto de Sakuno y besar con pasión su cuello, mientras que la chica aceleraba su respiración por cada roce en sus pechos que le proporcionaba su guardián. Una de las manos de Ryoma baja hasta la pierna de Sakuno para levantarla y así poder acariciarla más fácilmente, corriendo la abertura de su kimono. Ryoma comenzando a bajar por el cuello de Sakuno, provocando que la chica ladeara su cabeza y emitiera un leve sonido de satisfacción, sosteniendo con sus dos manos la cabeza de Ryoma mientras él besaba, después de haber abierto el vestido, entremedio de sus pechos.

Lentamente, la mano de Ryoma que jugaba con la pierna levantada de Sakuno, comenzó a subir de a poco, con el propósito de llegar hasta la parte más sagrada de una mujer. La respiración de Sakuno cada vez se agitaba más y debido a esto llevó una de sus manos hacia la de Ryoma para incentivarlo a que avanzara hasta aquel lugar.

-Ry…Ryoma-kun-

Pero, cuando estaba a centímetros, una voz escandalosa los hizo despertar de aquel ambiente de pasión en el que estaban.

-¡¡¡¡Sakuno-chaaaaaannnn!!!!-

Los dos chicos se quedan mirando, Sakuno algo aterrada, mientras que Ryoma bastante decepcionado, haciendo que enseguida se separaran. La voz venia de la puerta para salir a aquel patio.

Ryoma, colocando ambas manos en sus bolsillos corre su mirada hacia el cielo, mientras que Sakuno miraba a la persona que los había interrumpido y que ahora se encontraba corriendo hacia ellos, dejando atrás a su compañero.

-Sakuno-chan, donde se habían metido, con Horio los estábamos buscando para ver los fuegos artificiales.-Le pregunta Tomoka al llegar junto a ellos, colocando ambas manos en su cintura.

-Bueno, en realidad, todos nos separamos y al final termine viniendo a la mansión y…-mira hacia Ryoma el cual seguía con la mirada corrida, pero esta vez viendo como su gato Karupin jugaba con las plantas.- bueno, al final los termine viendo aquí.

-Mmmm.-En eso se percata de algo raro en Sakuno.- ¡¡Sakuno-chan, que le sucedió a tu kimono!!

La chica abre los ojos sorprendida y corre su mirada para ver que es lo que tenía, en eso se fija que la parte de arriba estaba totalmente desarmado. Su rostro se torna totalmente rojo y comienza a arreglarlo lentamente tratando de disimular. Mientras, Ryoma también se había dado cuenta del pequeño descuido y comienza a mirar de reojo, en eso nota que Horio lo miraba con una ceja levantada y con cara de picardía. Eso lo decía todo, aquel chico comprendía lo que había sucedido, pero sin correr la mirada, se ladeo para mirarlo fijamente sin perder aquella batalla de miradas, hasta que el pelicafe fue el que desertó primero. Aquello fue una especie de advertencia para que no abriera la boca por nada en el mundo.

-A lo mejor se desarmó un poco cuando me vine corriendo hasta aquí y no me di cuenta por estar viendo el espectáculo.- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mooou, si que eres descuidada, menos mal que estabas con Ryoma-sama, pero si hubieses estado con otra persona quien sabe que te podría haber hecho.-

Una corriente helada recorrió su espalda por aquel comentario. Lo que no sabía su amiga es que sí había pasado algo "malo" y precisamente el responsable era Ryoma.

-Bueno, queríamos saber donde estaban, con los demás chicos nos encontramos en el camino y ya se fueron a dormir, así que nosotros haremos lo mismo, no te vallas tan tarde Sakuno-chan…¡buenas noches Ryoma-sama!-

-Buenas noches chicos.-Les dice Horio dándole una mirada de reojo a Ryoma el cual lo seguía mirando desafiantemente. En eso da un suspiro, cayendo rendido ante aquella mirada tan penetrante.

Los dos se fueron y nuevamente quedando solos en aquel gran patio, solamente con el ruido que hacía Karupin al jugar y el refrescante viento que chocaba en los rostros de los dos, helándolos.

Sakuno baja la mirada, avergonzada, mientras que Ryoma la miraba fijamente, y dando un pequeño suspiro se acerca hasta quedar junto a ella, provocando que la chica se sorprendiera un poco y levantara lentamente la mirada encontrándose con aquellos ojos dorados y penetrantes. Sin remilgos el chico comienza a acariciar el rostro de Sakuno y formando una sonrisa arrogante agrega un comentario.

-Es mejor que tengas cuidado, porque la persona que te corrió el kimono puede volver a hacerlo y quizás sobrepasarse aún más.-

Sakuno abre los ojos sorprendida y su rostro se incendió de una forma extrema ante el comentario del peliverde.

-P...pe…pero que cosas estas diciendo Ryoma-kun, no digas eso…-

-Fu.-Emite un sonido con su nariz y cierra los ojos.- Solo fue un comentario.-

-Pues valla comentario.-

Sakuno baja la cabeza que aún la tenía roja y Ryoma abre sus ojos para observarla. Nota que por cada brisa, el cuerpo de la chica tiritaba, pues era normal, ya estaba helando debido a que estaban en invierno. Dando un suspiro, comienza a revolotear el cabello de Sakuno, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos y emitiera un pequeño gritito de molestia, y al parar, ella lo queda mirando inflando los mofletes, ya que no le gustaba que le hicieran eso, como si fuera una niña.

-No pongas esa cara. Entremos a casa, ya está helando y estas bastante congelada.-

La chica asiente y cuando Ryoma comenzó a caminar unos pasos más adelante que ella, lo queda mirando y con un movimiento algo indecisa, acelera en paso para tomarle lentamente la gran mano del chico. Él se sorprende levemente y se detiene para mirarla de reojo, notando que tenía la cabeza gacha y con sus mejillas rosadas. Esbozando una leve sonrisa, sin que Sakuno lo notara, responde al acto de ella, apretando aun más la mano para llevarla junto a él y caminar los dos juntos. Sakuno, ante la respuesta que le dio Ryoma se sorprendió y sin poder aguantar su felicidad sonrió alegremente pegándose al brazo del chico mientras caminaban hacia las habitaciones.

Ryoma, llevó a Sakuno hasta la habitación de ella. Cuando abrieron la puerta notaron que ya, Ann y Tomoka se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas camas.

-Ya están durmiendo-Comenta Sakuno la cual le estaba dando la espalda a Ryoma.

En eso siente como su cintura es rodeada por los fuertes brazos del chico, sintiendo que su respiración golpeaba en el cuello de ella, y cerrando los ojos apoyó su espalda en el cuerpo de Ryoma.

-Buenas noches…Sakuno.-Se despide dándole un beso en el cuello, subiendo hasta su mejilla izquierda.

Después de eso, el chico se separa, cerrando la puerta de la habitación, dejando a Sakuno pasmada por las caricias que le había brindado, sin tener oportunidad de despedirse de él.

-Buenas noches…mi guardián…Ryoma-kun.-Dice en voz baja en la oscuridad de la habitación.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Al recordar todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, su rostro volvió a incendiarse. No podía creer que su amor había sido correspondido y sobretodo el como la había tratado, nunca se lo había imaginado.

En eso siente como Ann se incorpora lentamente en la cama estirándose para poder despertarse mejor.

-O…ohayo Ann-

-Mmmm, ohayo Sakuno-chan.-

-¿Tuviste un buen sueño?-

-Hai, fue bastante bueno.- Coloca una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- Veo que ya es un poco tarde, dormimos bastante. Bueno, así es mejor, por lo menos descansamos tranquilamente después de todo lo que ha pasado esta semana, ¿no lo crees Sakuno-chan?

-Hai, ha sido bastante agotador, los enemigos están aumentando cada vez más y…-

Pero no logró terminar su frase, ya que unas imágenes de su sueño le llegaron a su cabeza. Ryoma muerto entre sus brazos y su enemigo principal destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

-¡Sakuno-chan!- Grita Ann que había corrido a la cama de Sakuno para tomarla de los hombros y lograr despertarla.- Que sucede, de repente te pusiste rígida y muy pálida.

-A…n…no te preocupes, no fue nada…._Que fue lo que acabo de ver, se veía tan real- _Pensó mientras era observada por Ann.

Las dos se dieron vuelta al sentir ruidos provenientes de la otra cama. Tomoka se estaba levantando lentamente y desperezando con gran energía y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¡Hola chicas!! Uf, a esto lo llamo un buen sueño.-

-Parece que dormiste bien- Comenta Ann al quedarla mirando.

-Um, muy relajada, además, ayer fue un gran espectáculo, ¿verdad Sakuno?-

-¡Hai!-

En eso tocan la puerta de su dormitorio y las tres chicas dan un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa. Ann se levanta colocándose una bata que estaba en una silla y abre la puerta. Se sonroja un poco al ver que era Momoshiro y que junto a él estaba Horio.

-Hola Ann.- La saluda comenzando a rascarse detrás de la cabeza y bastante avergonzado.

-Takeshi…-

-Um…bueno…-

-¡Hola chicas!- Interrumpe Horio entrando la cabeza dentro de la habitación para saludar a sus compañeras.- ¿Durmieron bien?

-¡Horio, no entres así como así a la habitación de tres chicas! ¿Acaso no vez que estamos en nuestros pijamas?-

-Gomen gomen, no era nuestra intención venir a molestarlas chicas- Dice Momo que ya había tomado un poco su actitud de siempre y alejado a Horio de la puerta.

-¿Que sucede?- Le pregunta Ann, que aún estando algo sonrojada lo mira a la cara como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno, ya es medio día, así que las veníamos a buscar para comer algo, además que el padre de Kintarou tiene algo que contarnos, al parecer es algo bastante importante.-

Al escuchar el nombre de Kintarou, Sakuno se sonroja y se pone algo nerviosa, bajando su mirada para quedar mirando fijamente el suelo, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Tomoka, la cual estaba junto a ella.

-Um, ya veo. Muy bien, en unos minutos bajamos- Responde muy seria Ann.

-Las esperamos abajo en el comedor chicas.- Grita Horio en el momento que Ann cierra la puerta, quedando nuevamente las tres chicas solas.

-Pero que intriga.- Dice Tomoka.

-Mmmm. Momo se veía serio…que será lo que nos quiere decir el padre de Kintarou, que sospechoso.- Comenta Ann con una mano en la barbilla.

Sakuno nuevamente se sonroja al escuchar el nombre del chico, jugando con sus dedos pero esta vez tratando de mantener la mirada en Ann.

-¿Sakuno, que es lo que va mal?- Pregunta Tomoka, la cual había notado las reacciones de la pelicafe.- ¿O estoy equivocada y algo está muy bien?- La chica golpea levemente un costado de Sakuno con su codo.

-D…de que hablas Tomoka- Sakuno la mira con sus ojos muy abiertos colocándose muy roja.

-Algo pasa entre Kintarou y tú. Estas muy extraña cada vez que mencionamos su nombre. Te pones nerviosa y tu cara parece un tomate, a mi no me engañas.-

Sakuno se queda callada y comienza a mirar con cara de espanto a Tomoka y a Ann, la cual se había sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando confundida a su amiga.

La chica da un suspiro rendida. No podia mentirles, bueno, no el 100 %, pero podia omitir algunas partes.

-Bueno...resultó ser que Kintarou-kun es la persona que puede estar conmigo...- Las dos chicas pegan un grito del asombro.- Y, bueno…él…trató de besarme.-

-Que trató que?!!!- Gritó Tomoka.

-De be…be…besarme.- Contesta hablando cada vez más bajo.

-Uaaaa!!!! Sakuno-chan y que pasó, cuéntanos, cuéntanos.- Grita exaltada la chica de coletas.

Pero Sakuno estaba bastante nerviosa, no sabía como contarles sin ser delatada que en realidad lo había rechazado y elegido a Ryoma.

Mientras Tomoka gritaba junto a Sakuno para sacarle información, Ann se encontraba mirándola algo extrañada debido a la actitud que tenia su amiga en este momento.

-_Mmmm. Se que Sakuno es tímida para contar estas cosas, pero siento que nos está escondiendo algo…Además, hoy cuando despertó ya estaba extraña.-_ Piensa Ann mientras miraba a Tomoka gritando y a Sakuno tratando de calmarla explicándole que no había pasado nada.- _Además yo estaba convencida de que sentía algo por Ryoma y que iba a terminar con él de alguna u otra forma.-_

-Pero cuéntame como fue!- Pregunta Tomoka.

-Em…bueno…cuando todos se fueron nos quedamos los dos solos y me llevó a una colina para ver los fuegos artificiales y bueno…se me declaró…pero… no alcanzó a besarme…yo…no estaba preparada…solo le dije que lo sentía.-

-Oh, ya veo…menos mal que Ryoma-sama no se quedó con ustedes, así no los hubiera interrumpido.-

-Um…-

Ann abre los ojos al mirar el rostro sonriente de Sakuno cuando escuchó el nombre de Ryoma. Tomoka no lo notó, ya que se había dado media vuelta para comenzar a arreglarse. Sakuno también se levanta.

-_Que fue esa cara…no lo entiendo…al parecer se ve que escogió a Kintarou, pero…esa expresión…ahora que recuerdo, cuando Takeshi y yo volvimos al castillo vimos como Kintarou subía solo las escaleras, pero parecía bastante triste, hasta Momo lo notó…-_

-Ei, Ann, ya despierta, arréglate que hay que bajar al comedor.- La despierta Tomoka.

-Ah! gomen, estaba pensando para que nos querría el señor Hiroto.-

-Bueno, apúrate y averiguaremos.-

* * *

Todos se encontraban reunidos junto a una gran mesa larga de madera con un apetitoso desayuno al frente. Hiroto, el padre de Kintarou, se encontraba en la cabecera y su hijo al lado derecho de este.

-Espero que anoche lo hayan pasado en grande.-

-Estuvo muy agradable, le agradecemos que nos haya permitido quedarnos.- Contesta Ann cordialmente.

-No fue nada, es un honor para nosotros tenerlos aquí. Además mi hijo logró conocer a la nieta de Sumire, ¿verdad hijo?- Golpea el hombro de Kintarou dándole una mirada picara y mirando de reojo a Sakuno, la cual se puso muy nervioso al ver el rostro del chico algo destruido.

-Ejem…así es padre, es…un agrado.- Responde el hijo con una sonrisa falsa que solo dos personas lo notaron. Sakuno y Ryoma.

El chico le dio una mirada fugaz al pelirrojo mientras que proseguía con su desayuno y descaradamente comienza a acariciar la mano de Sakuno que estaba bajo la mesa en su rodilla. La chica se da cuenta y abre los ojos sorprendida colocándose roja y dándole miradas furtivas a su guardián y al resto de sus compañeros. El único que notó el cambio fue Kintarou, ya que los tenía justo al frente. Comenzó a sentir como su sangre hervía, cerrando con fuerza los puños, haciendo reaccionar a Ryoma, el cual dejó de comer quedándolo mirando desafiantemente colocando su típica sonrisa arrogante. Sakuno solo bajó la mirada.

-Muy bien. Hay algo importante que tenia que hablar con ustedes.- Comienza a hablar Hiroto, provocando que los chicos colocaran atención, incluyendo a Ryoma y Kintarou.- Uno de mis espías que vigila los alrededores de mi ciudad, se presentó frente a mi por la noche, informándome que a unos cuantos kilómetros hay un grupo de guerreros nobles enfrentándose en batalla.- Hiroto coloca sus manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro el cual estaba muy serio.- Me comentó que con ellos hay una chica que al parecer…seria otro elemento.-

Los chicos no pudieron evitar colocar un rostro de asombro. Después de tanto tiempo por fin tenían noticias de otro posible elemento.

-Como es que está sospechando de que es otro elemento.- Preguntó Tomoka al padre de Kintarou.

-Mi espía me confirmo que la chica poseía extraños poderes y tenia la sensación de que es una de ustedes. Por lo general, mi familia es muy perceptiva con este tema, ya vez como Kintarou descubrió quienes eran ustedes.-

-Lo mejor seria averiguar sobre esto.- Dijo Ann con una mano en el mentón.- Señor, dijo que estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí ¿verdad?-

-Así es, aproximadamente a medio día de aquí.-

-Muy bien que estamos esperando, partamos a averiguar.-Dijo Momo eufórico por la aventura.

-Calma chicos, sabíamos que después de esta noticia iban a querer irse de inmediato, pero como les dije, no están muy lejos de aquí y según lo que me informaron no se dirigían en dirección contraria, si no que rumbo a esta dirección, eso no quiere decir que vengan hacia acá, pero estarán aun más cerca.- Da un sorbo a su bebida.- Es por eso que les quiero pedir que se queden esta noche a nuestra fiesta de mascaras, tómenlo como una despedida temporaria, ya que no dudo que los volveré a ver.- Le da un codazo a su hijo y mira a Sakuno que nuevamente baja la cabeza.- Que les parece.-

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas unos con los otros, excepto Ryoma, el cual seguía bebiendo de su zumo. Hasta que por fin Tomoka habló.

-No encuentro que sea mala idea quedarnos, además el mismo señor Hiroto nos esta invitando.- Comenta la chica mirando de reojo a Sakuno y a Kintarou.- _Te daré un pequeño empujoncito Sakuno-chan, veamos si pasa algo entre tu y Kintarou esta noche.- _Piensa Tomoka.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, deberíamos quedarnos y partir mañana temprano.- Se une Horio.

-No encuentro que sea mala idea.- Dice Ann mirando al resto de los chicos que no opinaban.- ¿Les parece bien chicos?-

-No le demos más vueltas y asistamos, no se preocupe señor Hiroto, ahí vamos a estar, realmente se lo agradecemos.- Termina por decir Momo, dejando al resto sin opinar y confirmando la invitación.

-Muy bien, está decidido, los veremos hoy en la noche en la fiesta y no se preocupen por la vestimenta que nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.-

Dicho eso, todos se levantan de la mesa para continuar haciendo lo suyo. Mientras iban saliendo, Tomoka se acerca a Ann y a Sakuno.

-Hey chicas, ¿quieren ir conmigo y con Horio al pueblo? Ayer en el festival encontramos cosas increíbles, vamos juntos.-

-Me parece genial, vamos Ann.- Se metió Momo, llevando a Ann de la cintura sin que la chica pudiera retractarse.

-¿Sakuno-chan vas?- Pregunta Tomoka.

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme, no me siento muy bien y quiero estar al 100% para la noche y mañana en nuestro viaje.-

-Ok, descansa.-

Ann, Momo, Tomoka y Horio partieron juntos hacia el pueblo, mientras que Sakuno se dirigía hacia el patio trasero del palacio para sentarse en una de las bancas, pero al salir y ver el día tan hermoso, decidió ir hacia unos arbustos para poder echarse en el pasto y mirar las nubes.

-No hay nada mejor que ver las nubes en el cielo- Se dijo mientras veía el hermoso cielo azul.

Poco a poco se va quedando dormida, con el sol pegándole en el rostro calidamente. En eso aparecen imágenes nuevamente de Ryoma entre las llamas, dándole la espalda a la chica.

-¿Ryoma-kun?-

El chico se da la vuelta y estaba totalmente ensangrentado y con los ojos negros e idos. Sakuno se tapa la boca por el terror que sentía y pega un grito.

-¡¡Ryoma-kun!!- Grita sentándose bruscamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿He?- Se percata que Ryoma se encontraba frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola extrañada por el grito que había dado.-N…no me di cuenta…desde cuando estabas ahí parado…-

-Justo cuando gritaste- Responde sentándose junto a ella.

La chica se sonroja y mira el suelo. Ryoma la mira de reojo y se acerca un poco más, rozándole una de las manos que Sakuno tenia apoyada en el suelo, haciendo que se estremeciera un poco y mirara de reojo la mano de Ryoma.

-¿Puedo preguntar que estabas soñando?

-Am…bueno yo…-Lo mira a la cara y ve que estaba con una ceja levantada, mirándola algo preocupado. La chica le sonríe algo falsamente.-Mmm. No es nada, no te preocupes.-

Ryoma se coloca serio y la mira fijamente. Sakuno se pone nerviosa, sabia que no le podía mentir muy bien a Ryoma, era una de esas cosas que no le resultaba hacer.

Pero se sorprende con la reacción del chico. Este le agarra la cintura y la tira al suelo, colocándose encima de ella.

-¡¡Ryoma-kun, que estas haciendo!!- Le pregunta exaltada con la cara toda roja.

-Nada…-

-C…como que nada!!...alguien nos puede v…-

Pero la calla colocándole uno de sus dedos en la boca.

-Nadie nos puede ver…de partida porque no hay nadie en el palacio, todos salieron.-

Los dos chicos se quedan mirando y Ryoma se empieza a acercar, sacando el dedo de su boca y acercando sus labios a los de ella.

-N…no…Ryoma…-Lo empuja un poco, corriendo su rostro.-No puedes hacer eso…

El chico la mira con su típica mirada arrogante

-No puedo juntar mis labios con los tuyos…-le dice mirándola fijamente y una de sus manos comienzan a recorrer su cuerpo.- Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacer esto…-

El chico se acerca a su cuello para besarlo apasionadamente, provocando que Sakuno cerrara sus ojos y se encorvara levemente. Ryoma no pierde la oportunidad y aprovecha de acariciar los pechos de la chica.

La temperatura entre ellos iba aumentando cada vez mas, debido a que Ryoma perdió todo el pudor que existía para poder complacer a Sakuno.

-Ry…Ryoma-kun…-Comienza a sacarle la camisa que tenia puesta, dejando ver su formado cuerpo, mientras que Ryoma no perdía el tiempo, haciendo lo mismo.

El peliverde comienza a bajar suavemente por el abdomen de la chica, mientras que ella acariciaba sus hebras sedosas.

Pero a centímetros de que llegara al lugar de máximo placer, Sakuno es invadida nuevamente por las imágenes de Ryoma.

Una misteriosa voz la alerta en su mente…

-_Si quieres salvarlo, aléjate de él…o tu pesadilla se hará realidad-_

Ve nuevamente al chico ensangrentado y en llamas, provocando que abriera los ojos rápidamente.

-No, Ryoma-kun!!- Le grita empujándolo, alejándose de él y tapándose con su ropa.

Ryoma la queda mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, sin comprender nada. Sakuno comienza a llorar.

-Yo…no puedo…-

Se para rápidamente y se viste para salir corriendo de ahí, dejando a Ryoma bastante confundido.

-_Ryoma-kun, no puedo…no puedo estar contigo…-_Vuelven las imágenes a su mente.-

La chica llega a su cuarto y cae al suelo, apoyándose en la puerta, sin poder controlar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ahora comprendo…Ryoma…si estas conmigo…morirás…-Se tapa la cara con sus manos sollozando desesperadamente por lo que acababa de descubrir.

* * *

La noche llegó rápidamente, ya todos los invitados se encontraban en el gran salón del palacio, la música sonaba y todos bailaban al son de ella. Los chicos bailaban felizmente, a excepción de Kaoru, que se encontraba apoyado en una pared, asustando a todas las chicas que lo miraban queriendo bailar con él.

Pero la única persona que no se encontraba ahí era Sakuno, la cual estaba mirando las estrellas en el hermoso balcón del salón.

-Hey, Ryoma, que le sucede a Sakuno-chan.-Le pregunta Momoshiro, que se sentó a su lado para descansar un poco.- Desde que llegamos ha estado bastante distante.-

-No tengo idea.-Responde con un movimiento de hombros, aparentando que no le importaba.-

-Pues tu eres su guardián, ve y averígualo!-Lo regaña, empujándolo para que fuera donde se encontraba la chica.-

-Rayos, que molestas.- Contesta, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos y dirigiéndose a la terraza.

Ann se acerca donde estaba Momo, mirando confundida a Ryoma.

-Que sucede Takeshi.-

-Nada, solo que este hombre necesita un empujoncito para que despabile. Vamos a bailar Ann.- Tomándole de la mano para llevársela.

Mientras en la terraza Sakuno seguía viendo las estrellas, perdida en sus pensamientos con respecto al significado de sus sueños con Ryoma.

-Sakuno-chan.-

La chica se da vuelta y ve al chico pelirrojo acercándose a ella.

-Kintarou-kun.-

-Que te sucede?- Pregunta preocupado, apoyándose en la baranda y mirándola a los ojos.

La chica se sonroja y mira al suelo tristemente.

-Yo…-

-Tiene que ver con Echizen?-

Sakuno lo mira, sorprendiéndose un poco por como lo había llamado y por el tono que ocupó.

-Bu…bueno…no…no pasa nada…-

Pero el chico sabía que le estaba mintiendo, entonces, algo enfadado, la toma del brazo, abrazándola fuertemente dejándola sin aire.

-No me mientas!-

-Kin…Kintarou-kun…no puedo respirar.-

-Sakuno-chan, yo te amo!-

El chico le da un apasionado beso, sorprendiendo a Sakuno, la cual se quedo helada sin reaccionar. Cada vez lo hacia más apasionado, provocando que Sakuno diera unos pequeños grititos por falta de aire, cerrando los ojos fuertemente a causa del dolor en sus brazos, ya que el chico los apretaba fuertemente. En eso, Kintarou se separa levemente, dejando a Sakuno abrir los ojos, shokeada por la impresión. Pero lo que sus ojos vieron al abrirse la dejo helada, sintiendo que su alma y todos sus sentidos desaparecieran.

Ryoma se encontraba en el umbral de la ventana, mirándolos fijamente, con una expresión indescriptible. A los segundos, el chico apreta sus puños, cambiando su mirada por una de odio.

Kintarou se da vuelta, para ver que es lo que miraba la chica, tan aterrada y en eso ve a Ryoma acercándose lentamente hacia ellos. Sakuno pude detectar lo que iba a hacer el peliverde y antes de que ocurriera algo, se puso frente a Kintarou para protegerlo.

-No Ryoma-kun!-

-Alejate- Le dice Ryoma a la chica.

-No!...yo fui quien lo besó Ryoma-kun, Tooyama no tiene la culpa!- Le grita desesperada.

El chico se detiene quedando atónito por lo que le decía Sakuno.

-Yo…no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos Ryoma-kun…me di cuenta que…no siento lo mismo que tu…-

_**Continuara**__**…**_

* * *

**_Uf! que intenso :P. Bueno, espero que pudieran desfrutar de este capitulo, realmente estoy muy apenada por haberme demorado tanto. No puedo decirles cuando voy a subir la continuación, ya que como les dije, estoy bastante complicada y sin nada de inspiración, aunque les puedo confirmar que ya queda muy poquito para el final ^^...me encantaria que dejaran reviews._**

**_Mucho besos!!!!!!!!! y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ^-^_**


End file.
